Last Choices, Final Consequences
by Kaoticism
Summary: Returning to Elicoore II, the team seems torn by their heavy emotions between each other due to their intertwined relationships, but because of this they are oblivious to the darkness that has seeped in their ranks.
1. High Strung Anyone?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sotet, it belongs to square.

* * *

A young girl of brunette hair grabbed the arm of one with blue hair loudly yelling, "FAAYYT! C'mon! Please?" She turned her head with her mouth turned in a pout, "Aunt Ryoko, can you get his attention?" 

Fayt final turned his head, speaking in a tone, trying not to sound annoyed, "Sophia calm down."

"You said you would come with me though, " Sophia said in a rather soft voice.

The older woman who did not have so vibrant blue hair, called Aunt Ryoko by Sophia turned her head away in a smile, "I'll leave you two alone awhile."

Sophia couldn't let go of Fayt's arm as she tried to convince her Aunt Ryoko to stay, "Please you can't go! Fayt won't listen to me!"

She was already too far away to hear the shrill call of Sophia. She finally let go of Fayt's arm and sat down on one of the seats nearby. Fayt felt the pull on his arm dissipate and he turned to look at Sophia who looked exasperated on the couch.

He took a seat next to her, speaking in a gentle tone, "What's wrong Sophia?"

She didn't mean to burst out but she did, "YOU PROMISED YOU'D COME WITH ME TO ELICOORE II! CLIFF, MIRAGE, AND MARIA EVEN PROMISED TO SHOW UP!"

Fayt gently took the hand of Sophia, leading her to a transport, "All right, let's go then."

Sophia's eyes bright as she broke into a wide grin, "REALLY?"

He nodded and stepped into the transporter. Sophia followed him.

* * *

-On board the Transfer Ship- 

Sophia jumped happily up and down, not being able to wait to get to Elicoor II to see those who she had saved the Galaxy with.

A perky little voice came from behind Sophia and Fayt, "HEEEEY!"

They turned and Fayt gave a small wave of his hand, "Hey Peppita."

"Peppita are you going to Elicoor II, too?"

Peppita danced in circles before them, "Uh huh!"

Sophia suddenly gave a concerned look, "Did you come by yourself?"

Peppita smiled brightly, "Nuh uh!"

She ran away from them for a few moments just before dragging an older woman who seemed to be the same age as Fayt even with the same hair color over.

Sophia gave the young woman a hug as Fayt said, "Uh..hey Maria."

Maria gingerly returned Sophia's hug not really being the type to give them, just a little surprised.

"Hey you guys," was all that escaped her mouth then.

Peppita had her arms out and her bangles clinging together, as hyper as ever. She suddenly needed to speak to Fayt alone so Sophia took a seat, starring out into the starry ocean, occasionally glancing at Peppita to make sure she stayed out of trouble.

"So Fayt, have you heard anything from them yet, " Maria said in a hushed tone.

Fayt shook his head in a disappointment. Maria let out a slightly annoyed sigh speaking, "Well there's more now. I'm not exactly sure what we should do."

Fayt said, "We should tell Sophia. I can't hide this from her for long."

It was Maria's turn to shake her head, "She should not be involved with this."

His eyes widened, "How can that be? She is the same as us!"

She put her hand to her chin as if she were thinking, "NO!"

He started to turn around, "I'm telling her right now." Maria grabbed his hand, bringing him back to look at her.

Sophia turned her head to glance over at Peppita and she saw Fayt and Maria's faces pressed together. She turned away quickly unsure what to make of this. She tried to shake her head of thoughts of what they could be doing.

Her own voice played in her head, "They are together now…But how can this be…? …Fayt never cared about…. _He was just using you until he met some one worthy of him….Fayt's my friend though._"

Then there was a soft hissing sound. "This is nothing! Lies!"

She turned back to look at the two, looking to be still lip locked, she turned her head away, forcing her gaze into the stars once more.

Peppita jumped into the seat next to Sophia, "Hey, see anything cool? Huh?"

Sophia concentrated on the stars not wanting to think.

Peppita saw a constricted look in her face, almost sadness but something she was trying to force away. She turned to look at Fayt and Maria, breath entangled. She shook her head and went back to Sophia.

Sophia's eyes were watering behind the emerald orbs she was trying to stop from tearing up.

She softly patted her back, not being able to do more.

--BING-- "Now disembarking on Elicoor II, please pick up your luggage at the transporter nearest your destination. Thank you."

* * *

A young king almost in a pleasant mood because he was to wed in the near future called to his side his faithful underling, "Woltar, will you please retrieve Albel?" 

The old man nodded saying quickly, "He should be in the dungeons as in his normal rounds to check up on the men."

The king shook his head a little, "The man doesn't seem to think the other soliders can do anything correctly."

"Vermin. That's all you are, little worms who can't seem to do anything."

A young man with an arm covered in an armored claw traveled down the dank cells below the Airyglyph castle. Pieces of many Elicoorians lay beneath these stonewall.

Young men called out in roll call, "Present Captain Nox!"

At the start of the corridor an old man that had seen many years and Captain of the Storm Brigade called out, "Albel! The king would like to see you."

The young captain rolled his eyes, walking arrogantly back toward the entrance, katana in hand.

King Airyglyph XIII sat in his throne with a tired air about him.

Albel gave a rough sigh, speaking to him in a tone like this happened quite a lot, "Yes?"

The King gave a formal cough as if he were clearing his throat, "Albel, you are captain of the Black Brigade as is well known to most. Vox was the captain of the Dragon Brigade but sadly he is no longer with us. No one suitable enough can be found at this moment but one."

Albel gave a flick of his hair to make it go behind him, placing his claw above his katana as he rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming next. He was to be given a solider to train under him.

The King continued disregarding his movements that would be a look of rebellion if the king did not know it was his nature to act this way, "You are to be promoted to Captain of the Dragon Brigade as well as to stay the Captain of the Black Brigade. I hope you are pleased with this development." A hearty laugh from the king came just after this.

Albel nodded and turned away from the king muttering gruffly under his breath, "More maggots…." He shook his hair and walked away.

As Albel made his way down the staircase an odd sight was to behold. In the door way stood the leader of the Aquaria's Secret Legion. Albel gave a dismissal signal and a shrug but something caught his eye.

It was she who had made him look at her for that mere second that he could figure out why could not stop starring.

Nel watched him carefully, "Albel we are to meet the others in the usual place."

He gave her a raised eyebrow and said in an arrogant tone, "Others? Usual place? What nonsense only spoken by low worms who need such a code."

Nel glared at him, standing to her full height of 5'7" now. "Do not give me such words for you know exactly who I mean and where. You know it well for, for a time you were with them and I traveling to see such things never though possible," was spoken to him in a harsh tone.

He gave her a thoughtful look. "Ah yes how could I not forget? Fayt's stoic manner, the large empty headed man, a very upbeat young girl who I clearly remember sadly, the little Menodix with the large ego, that one who is in constant thought always with something she has to do, to figure out, the old Aquarian who thinks he is still skilled, the fighter girl, much like the empty headed man, and of course the girl Fayt courts, that girl with those large green eyes…" his voice softened a bit almost to a whisper that could almost not even be heard by himself, "…. those warm green eyes…."

Albel's mind snapped back when his gaze was caught starring at Nel but his mind was a bit gone off.

Nel rolled her eyes waiting for him to come back to common sense.

"Go, I shall meet the "others" in the "usual" place, " he spoke as old memories flooded in to his mind.

Just as Nel turned to leave something inside

Albel's eyes flickered to make him run behind her, grabbing so her back pressed against him.

She felt his breath upon her neck as he whispered, "My sweet, stay for a bit longer." She fingered the hilt of one of her daggers but something stopped her. She felt his hand up the inside of her thigh dangerously close to her clit.

His hand moved in a circular motion that made her fidget and her voice came out in a soft tremble, almost moaning, "Noo…" She tried to get away from him but her will was succumbing to the motions of his hand.

Albel smirked as he felt her tense body relax almost instantly in his arms.

Her will had almost diminished as she tried to speak the words, "No, not again, " but it came out more as a whisper.

He merely laughed softly for he could still make her tremble at his touch. He let go and her body stood limply almost falling if not for Nel's will to not look stupid.

She knew she had shown weakness as she turned her head giving him a soft glare.

He only laughed as she walked proudly out of the doors not letting him see her anger.

After Nel was out of sight Albel looked at his hand and he thought of the soft touch of her skin. He liked toying with her but still he had a sense of guilt in the back of his mind he could not get rid of. Not as much as he'd like to admit it, even to himself he felt empty inside.

His thoughts wandered and noticed that he had not felt this feeling all the while as he traveled with Fayt and the others. The more he thought about it and scanned his memories and thoughts he realized that it was only filled by the air of mystery Nel had around her.

He licked his lips almost not being able to be seen by the others as he thought of the taste of Nel. There was something else, not only Nel, that warm smile that could only be given by one alone and no other. He fought himself for thinking this way.

_His mind echoed, "Your needs can no longer be fulfilled by the deaths of others." _

His voice that was his previous way of thinking, "NO! All I need is to become powerful, no more. That will suffice."

His mind hissed at him as he gave a loud growl making the passing soldiers look at him with a raised eyebrow. He glared at them, nearly biting their heads off for that look as he sauntered off by himself to think more though that would anger him more.

Nel walked along the Traum Mountains angered by herself for showing weakness especially toward Albel. She hated him because he made her feel this way. She hated him because she had once loved him and believed he was the best for her. She was hated him because she was wrong and she had cared for him.

She could stand for this no more. She decided she could not be left alone with Albel in the same room again. She though to herself that she would need someone to always be present so that nothing like that would happen and so that she could keep herself from falling apart.

* * *

All this was stirring in her mind and before she knew it she was already standing before the door to the headquarters in Arias. Before she could knock a young woman had already opened the door giving her a warm welcome in. An old man stood there with a smug look on his face. 

Just as Nel opened her mouth, he spoke, "You would like to know why I feel so happy?"

She said, "Adray, why not?"

He smiled more broadly, "Clair has decided to be wed!" She turned at the young woman whose hair was naturally gray not because she was getting on.

She put her hands on her hips, "Father would you mind letting me tell her about the news?"

Nel interrupted her, "Clair, is this true?"

"Yes," as she looked down as her face reddened.

The other Aquarian soldiers were not aware of this but once they heard they all circled around them congratulating her.

"So who's the lucky man," whispered on of the young women trying to contain her excitement.

Clair slowly said, "Well…it is to be Lord Lias of Airyglyph."

Adray spoke suddenly, "Great inventor," he said in a softer tone like a secret, "and I heard his specialty is smithery."

There was a soft "ooing" sound from the surrounding officers.

Nel spoke with a hint of a formal manner in her voice, "Well Clair congratulation. I wish you happiness on your marriage."

* * *

Thanks for reading please review. 


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own SOTET, it belongs to square.

Warning: There is a mini-lemon in this section. I didn't feel like drawing it out too much.

**

* * *

PART 2**

"Hey Mirage, we're almost there. Just set us down on the patch of land there," came from a blond Klausian that was sitting at the front.

From behind him was an echo of a young woman, "Roger…. Setting us down…. here. Duggus Forest." There was rumbling of the ship they had flown in stop. "Cliff we're here," said Mirage.

"Wah?" He stood up and stretched, his large muscles flexing to their full content. He exited the ship, jumping down onto the soft ground. He started to sink into the ground and gave a yell.

Mirage came to follow him and saw him sinking in the mud quickly.

He yelled, "MIRAGE YOU SET US IN A SWAMP!"

She gave a soft apology but he continued to yell at her, "ARE YOU GONNA GET ME OUT OR WHAT!"

She jumped down onto the other side of the ship where the ground was hard. "You should have looked before you jumped down. I don't have a rope!"

Just as she said this a little boy swung down with his helmet flying off his head revealing low ears crying, "COMING THROUGH!"

Cliff reached his hand out to the boy and was able to grip his ankle but it pulled him down too.

The little Menodix gave out a rough cry, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR… Cliff? …. Mirage?"

Cliff put his other hand to his head, giving out an annoying sigh, "Yes, Roger, it's us and now we're both stuck."

"Not quite." Mirage had her hands on the rope Roger had swung on and she threw it out to them.

Roger grabbed hold of Cliff and Cliff held on to the rope.

Mirage gave one heave and both of them were out.

Roger looked up at Mirage's large frame, "You're strong. Thanks but I could have gotten out myself and a pretty lady like you."

She laughed and placed his helmet back on his head.

Cliff was dusting himself off, grunting softly. He started to walk away, toward the meeting place that they were supposed to be head for.

She started to follow leaving Roger by himself but of course Roger made the excuse, "You all need MY protection," just to follow them to the Kirlsa Hills.

* * *

-Just off the Transfer Ship- 

Maria had her arm around Fayt's coming up behind.

Sophia couldn't help but sometimes glance back at them because they seemed so suddenly close. She felt as if she couldn't speak to Fayt anymore because it just wasn't possible for her as long as Maria was around.

Peppita was leading out in front, spinning and dancing. Her bangles jingled and her sashes made her a very noticeable person.

Sophia only occasionally laughed when she saw Peppita fall because she was spinning to fast.

Just because Peppita was dancing and having fun, it didn't mean she didn't see anything. She saw everything. She saw Sophia's longing glance behind her and Maria's flicker in her eyes that seemed to be very different and Fayt's thick mindedness.

She noticed the change in Maria that was only very slight being the way she was. She saw that she was suddenly clinging to Fayt as Sophia once did but Sophia walked alone with her eyes locked on the scenery around her including Fayt and Maria. She made a mental note to bring this up with Fayt when she had a chance.

Sophia had her hands clasped together tightly in front of her with a smile on her face that was only habit. She felt the smile on her face to be her sanctuary that she could put up to be alone so that everyone would think she was normal but something felt broken inside. She felt as Aire Hills suited her mood right now, dull and nothingness. At one point she turned into the little inlet where the transport to Gemity once stood. There in her glance it was once again. They stopped at the rendezvous point then the entire group would head to Aquaria from there.

* * *

Nel exited the mansion, not bothering to tell Adray of the meeting for he seemed too wrapped up in the planning of Clair's wedding. As she was leaving Arias, in the corner of her eye she saw Albel just entering the town so she quickened in the pace. As she saw him, memories of what had happened long ago rose up in her mind. 

_Just after the defeat of Luther, Nel was smiling, actually smiling and so was the man who stood at the edge, waiting to greet her but made no motion for his intention. For him it was more like a smirk but it was as close to a smile as was possible. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him._

_He looked down at her with disdain as this was in public. He did nothing but to make her continue. He coughed and she stopped, looking around for she realized what she had done. He started to walk away from her, signaling her to follow._

_She did so with as much dignity as possible considering her actions, which caused others to stare at the Captain of Aquaria's Secret Legion, Crimson Blade, Nel Zelpher and the merciless Captain of the Black Brigade also known as Albel the Wicked…together. All thought they were to be bitter rivals but none of the sort._

_She walked with him to a secluded spot where he took her, giving her no mercy as he did his enemies. He whispered in her ear, "Vermin, they all are but I am sorry, I have a reputation."_

_She nodded, "I remember, I have one as well. I almost regret my actions."_

_He brushed as piece of her magenta hair away from her face, "Don't, of all the scum I've ever fought, you are the only one I will fall pray to."_

_She smiled, playing with a small piece of his blonde hair between her thumb and forefinger._

_He drew her into a deep kiss, running his clawed hand around her middle cupping her breast in his hand._

_She moaned into his mouth as her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer and parting her lips allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth._

_He took this opportunity to fill her mouth with his own lust that was greeted with haste from the exact same feeling that came from her._

_She started to fall, that falling feeling of completely control that only he could do to her._

_He held her to him but they were soon pressed against a tree against her back._

_Her leg lifted and wrapped itself around his waist, while she stood on the other. She felt his strong presence pressing down around her and she loved it. She was running on adrenalin and her heart rate was through the roof as her mouth was being graced by the presence of his tongue. She felt something press against her leg, hard and she already knew what it was. She felt completely ready and wanted this more then anything but Albel was already way ahead of her._

_He started to unbuckle the corset-belt like object and it fell to the ground. The armored bracers around her wrists had been on the ground for sometime, she didn't remember taking them off._

_Before she knew it, she was on the ground with a naked Albel on top of her. He was roughly thrusting in and out of her and she screaming and moaning out his name. Her back was arched and she felt the climax building up quickly inside of her. His pace quickened, as did his roughness. The ecstasy and the pain mixed would have made her scream, shrilly in the air if not Albel had come up to her face, planting a rough kiss on her mouth, as the noise was muffled out._

_She wanted more and her thoughts had forgotten everything but the look of his body and how much she wanted it right then, giving into her sin._

_He paused for a moment as she forced him to switch places for her to be on top._

_She seductively crawled further on top of him, leaving traces of her tongue over every curve of his muscle on his body. She felt him still inside of her as he rode him, like nothing else._

_He made soft sounds to what she was doing and she wanted more but couldn't think of anymore but her body could think of just one more thing._

_She put herself on all fours as they finished up, with scream from her piercing the air when she finally climaxed, with her desire fulfilled. She felt his seed inside of her and her cum made the ground very moist. They laid there tired, relaxed._

_**I was satisfied especially when I got the news that I was to be having his child but…**_

_She went to tell Albel the news but she was too afraid to tell him. This went on for about four and a half months and still she showed no signs of pregnancy, as she should have by now and blood flowed out of her body monthly. She knew very well what happened, the child died while it was inside of her. She went to finally tell him but his response was one she did not want to hear._

_"Good, I do not need little worms. It died, it showed weakness, it was no child of mine, it was merely a maggot of yours conceived in your belly alone."_

_She felt offended by this but there was a floating thought in the back of her mind that haunted her constantly. **"What if it wasn't his child…"**_

_She didn't dare tell him that there had been someone else, a certain blond Klausian just before he left…She would never know now but this was not the time to think of such things._

_She yelled at Albel but accidentally spilled a piece of information that she was not suppose to, "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! IT WAS JUST A CHILD!"_

_Coolly her merely said, "The child was weak."_

_"You're right, it was probably NOT your child! It was probably Cliff's!"_

_Albel turned to her with his eyes slightly widened, "That weak hearted fool all for compassion with no mind at all to see that true power is the key."_

_This was their final argument and their destinies were set, apart, hopefully forever.** Those words were ones I was not proud of but I don't regret them.**_

She had come out of her memory and looked up to see a very chummy Fayt and Maria. This surprised her for she always thought Fayt and Sophia would be the ones together.

Sophia stood apart, with a smile brightly lit upon her face but her eyes were lost, deep in thought.

Peppita was first to greet her, "NEL! Where's Albel, shouldn't be with you? And what about Adray? What about Roger? Have you see Mirage? If you have you Cliff is probably there too!"

Fayt looked up at Peppita's happy cries, "So Nel, where IS Albel?" She gave a huff, saying, "Albel Nox is on his way. I have not seen Mirage, Cliff, or Roger and Adray is quite busy with certain preparations of marriage that are too be coming up."

Maria gazed longingly up at Fayt and Fayt seemed mesmerized, and Nel assumed they were in love for they way they acted and how there seemed to be something faint in the back of their eyes.

* * *

"Maggots move. Out of my way," was spoken from Albel. 

He made his way through the small town that had a few homes that were almost finished rebuilding. Nothing clouded his mind but what was to come, being trapped with those fools as he would have called them.

He gripped his Katana tightly and there were very few things that tugged at his mind, Fayt and Sophia as well as Nel and Cliff. He too glazed over the memories of himself and Nel.

He murmured under his breath, "Stupid fool, thinking the child may have even been mine. Cliff is weak, she is right it is probably his. I'll make her pay for making a fool out of me…of all people, me, Albel the Wicked, now Captain of both the Black Brigade and Dragon Brigade."

He was swift about making it to the Aire Hills. By the time he reached, there was a sudden jolt of negative energy between the gazes of himself and Nel Zelpher, his former lover that he couldn't help but notice her long legs from what she wore but still hatred clouded his mind. Their unbroken stair was interrupted by the arrival of Cliff, Mirage, and Roger.

Cliff's obnoxious voice first broke the air, "Hey guys."

Nel immediately walked to Cliff, staying extremely close to him.

While the others made their greetings, it gave him time to scan the group. He found it quite odd that the hand of Fayt was entwined with Maria's and not of the girl he thought he was originally courting.

Peppita in his opinion had not changed at all, a loud and energized worm. He remembered with distaste of how Peppita constantly followed him around. He thought if he truly had a younger sister, this might have been how she would have acted which made him happy he did not have one.

Two seemed to be missing, the young girl of Fayt's and the old man. He knew of the other marriage joining someone of Aquaria and Airyglyph and knew that he fathered the bride.

He found her, she stood there in the back, smiling seemingly happy but there was glint of deception in her eyes. He knew all sins well and could tell which made him the perfect solider for dirty work. He made no movement but just watched her, no curious of her actions. He knew her well enough to know that her personality was not of this at all, actually caring about what seemed to be ailing her.

At once when her eyes came back into complete focus he saw her attention to be drawn to Fayt and Maria first quickly before they darted away, trying to make herself away of everyone who had appeared while her body was on hold and she was away.

Little did she know, someone was watching her.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.  



	3. Unnoticed and Warm

Disclaimer: I don't own SOTET, it belongs to Square and stuff. 

**

* * *

PART 3**

The group was together once more with the exception of Adray but he had good reason to not be there with them.

Nel spoke, "The wedding is to be held under the eyes of Apris in the chapel in the Aquios castle. Lord Lias may have some objections but Clair is to have her wedding nowhere else, her father had made sure of that."

Fayt nuzzled into the dark hair that was so similar to his own belonging to Maria.

She looked at him giving him a mysterious smile.

He whispered softly to her, "Maria, you're so beautiful… I just want you and nothing else."

Her smile seemed genuine as her eyes seemed to show happiness, "Fayt…"

Maria's eyes looked around and for a split second hers and Sophia's as she was watching them but it passed and it was made as nothing more then just a casual glance.

Sophia sweetly smiled briefly at her before letting her gaze wander once more but she stayed oddly quiet of anytime in her life she felt more alone then any. When she was in custody of the Vendeeni she still had Fayt's parents to keep her company but not even that now.

"Fayt and Maria seem happy together. Cliff and Nel look like they have missed each other a lot for the past 2 years. Mirage is keeping an eye on Peppita and Roger, just laughing at them. And Albel's in the alone but that's normal. Then there is me…there is nothing for me," were her thoughts.

Suddenly she wanted to be more alone because of the way she felt. Her feet slowed saying, "My shoe's untied. You all just keep going. I'll just catch up in a moment."

She smiled widely so no one would think any of it. Everyone passed her and Albel was last to do so, glancing at her kneeling down and noted to himself her shoes don't tie but he said nothing. He passed her like all else.

She was starring at the ground and watched the footsteps until she knew everyone had passed her. Her pace slowed and she started to walk, taking in the entire world around her.

They had passed Peterny and nothing had changed except Welch who had made it big in her inventing gig.

No one took notice that she was lagging behind by much so when they reached Irisa Fields, the last road before Aquios she turned around and walked back past Peterny and made the long journey by herself to the Arias, occasionally needing her Symbological prowess to stun the enemies but she made it there fairly safely.

Her mind had made it clear she wanted to go to the Airyglyph Castle to see snow just once more. The sun was fairly high in the air so she continued. Once she had entered Airyglyph territory, the soldiers still recognized her but as the girl Fayt courted or as one of the many accomplices of Fayt. She didn't want to hear that anymore but kept a smile on her face nodding as they gave her a ride to Airyglyph. She was happy the seemed not to be interested on why she was not with him right now.

The guards let her in the castle and she made her way to the watchtower, like it was any normal visit to Airyglyph. She stood a top, watching the snowfall liking this peacefulness but she was still alone, again…

* * *

Truly, not one had noticed the disappearance of Sophia, when they reached Aquios. They each took a room inside the castle, the one they had each stayed in, when they were a guest in the castle before but Maria and Fayt seemed to want to share a room, as did the Nel and Cliff desire to. The Aquarians welcomed them with open arms and many thanks. 

Peppita jumped around, finally noticing the smaller group, "FAAAYYYYT! WHERE'S SOPHIA? Where is she? Albel's gone too! Fayt! Fayt! Fayt! Where are they! Tell me! Roger's not here either!"

Mirage came up behind her, hearing Roger's name, "He went back to Suferio when we were in the Irisa Fields. But Fayt she's right. Sophia and Albel are nowhere to be found."

Fayt looked at them, "Sophia's probably around here, looking at the flowers or something, she always liked that. And we can never find Albel. He's most likely off training and killing enemies, it **is **what he likes to do."

Peppita was extremely skeptical, "Fayt are you sure?"

He didn't hear here but just walked into the room with Maria.

Mirage knocked on Cliff and Nel's door. There was a brief pause where there was a lot of muffling noises before Cliff opened the door, only a creak, "Yeah? What?"

Mirage suddenly didn't really care what they were actually doing in their, "Nel! The wedding in half a week right?"

There was a muffled yell of yes.

She looked at Cliff, "Then Cliff, I'm going to work on getting our ship out of the mud. I just need the password."

He nodded and gave it to her.

Mirage left and she heard Nel scream but took nothing of it, Cliff was there to protect her.

Peppita went around looking for other little children to bother, maybe along the way look for Albel to bother him as well.

* * *

Sophia fell asleep while being outside, she was shivering but that made not different to her. At this point she felt like nothing mattered especially not herself. When she awoke, she was in a warm bed. 

Her eyes opened to see Albel leaning against the doorframe glaring at her, "You stupid worm." And that was all he said to her.

She rubbed her eyes, "Wha- What are** you** doing here?" He crossed his arms, "Let's see, this **is **my territory **and** this is my room."

At his words, she looked around and noticed she was still in Airyglyph territory for it was still snowing outside her window.

The fire was crackling and she noticed her we clothes had been changed into a white nightgown, "Did you-?"

"No. I would not do such a meaningless task, I want nothing from you but so that Fayt does not make a large deal of you having such a high fever and you running off."

She inwardly smiled in relief that he did not change her but looked down when he mentioned his name, "Fayt would not care," was what she whispered.

"Care to explain?" She kept silent to his question.

He shrugged and started to leave toward the outside of the door saying, "If Fayt does not care, then I have done the task of saving you from the cold for nothing and I shall take my leave right now."

She sat up, "Because…"

He turned around and closed the door, sitting on a chair next to the window. "Because, he probably hasn't even noticed that I've walked away."

He stayed silent implying for her to continue.

She didn't know what it was but finally being able to share how she felt to **any **living creature seemed like what she needed right now.

"Everyone has someone, has something to live for. What is it that I have? I can't kill anything, I don't want to but it just hurts so much inside, just seeing Fayt and Maria happy. You and Nel."

At this his scoffed, "Nel and I are **no** more. If you have not noticed since you were lost in your silly world, she has taken to Cliff."

Her eyes flashed at his anger towards Cliff when he said his name, "Why are you so angry?"

He turned away from her and she knew he had too much pride to answer that question. She knew what was his answer was even if he did not say it.

Her words were soft, "I guess this means we actually have one thing in common…Maria and Cliff."

He inwardly laughed at how right she was, never thinking that between himself and Sophia he would find such a common bond.

The fire went suddenly out and the wind rattled against the window, harsher then before. The snowfall quickened until it looked to be a blizzard just outside the window only in a few moments had this arisen. The room's temperature dropped and it did not help Sophia's fever.

She started to shiver and a very morbid thought of herself, floated through her head, "I guess I was meant to die after all."

Her breathing was very erratic but very fast all the same. She seemed to be gasping for air, still shivering.

Albel swiftly moved from his spot and placed his unclawed hand over her head.

She was in a cold sweat and she needed to get warmer but with the blizzard out, there was not enough wood for a fire.

It did not help that she was the symbologist and not he for now he could not cast a powerful enough Firebolt spell. In her mental state, she could not access her ability to concentrate. If he opened the door, the little heat left in the room would surely leave. As strong as he was, he would admit it was rather cold and for him to think like that, for Sophia's body especially now in sickness could not handle it.

Her body started to shake violently as much as she wanted it to stop. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that death would soon be upon her and no one else in the world she had gone beside the man standing over her.

Instinct, from the many battles and warriors he fought and killed, told him she was going to die if he did not do something. He had too much pride to be doing what urgently came floating to the top of his head. His pride and any compassion he actually had left came in frenzy with her hope of survival waning.

Her shaking worsened so what he did next came only because he realized, that no one probably noticed of their disappearance and no one would ever notice, not even she for her mental abilities to comprehend anything that went on would not remember anything he was about to do.

* * *

Albel climbed into the bed next to her, under the covers and held her to him. He felt her shivers begin to subside but she still seemed cold. He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter to him. He felt this to be very odd for him because it was something he was never accustom to, but there was something that was very content about this position. If Sophia ever remembered this, he'd make a note to threaten her, if she told anyone she would not like the consequences. 

Slowly he felt her breath slow down to a more normal pace as she drifted into slip against him. He didn't realize how small her frame was until he held her like this but he cared very little for this fact. Her heartbeat, which was, finally steady, lulled him into sleep himself.

* * *

Fayt sat next to Maria, alone in their room in Aquios. There was an occasional knock on the door but other then that, fairly quiet. 

Maria looked into his eyes with her green eyes as Fayt gazed back, no choice but something stirred in him.

His body was suddenly overrun with desire for Maria, to just have the soft touch of her skin against him.

Maria seemed to be on the same wavelength as Fayt, knowing his thoughts, somewhat emotionally linked.

When Fayt rushed to her side, drawing her into a deep kiss, she returned it like she knew it was coming.

Maria pinned Fayt down onto the bed that they sat on at the time, with her hands upon his shirt.

He was a bit surprised at Maria's movement but wasn't displeased. He seemed impelled to start to lick her lips, wanting the entrance into her mouth so he had a piece of her inside of him.

She obliged him and opened her mouth, letting their tongues meet. He filled her mouth and his hands moved to cup her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and her hands went down, into his pants and started to rub her hands up his length, which was hardening now.

He cried out a little in surprised at what Maria was doing, surprised at her but she simply smiled at him with her hands still in his pants. Fayt moaned and knew this was what he desired that Maria triggered in him.

He put his hands on her, removing them from his body, looking away, "I'm sorry."

There was something in his heart or was it instinct that told him it wasn't right. He had always been so formal and just couldn't go through with something like this, not yet. He didn't want to look at her just in case he couldn't control his hormonal rages the next time.

Maria was frowning half in anger, the other in her disappoint of what she wanted then.

When his urges finally did subside he looked up at her and she smiled at him, "You don't have to be sorry for anything. It was time. I just couldn't resist because it's you." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, whispering, "I lov-." The same something in his heart that made him stop letting Maria touch him had made him stop speaking the words that were to come out of his mouth.

She saw him form the words and the sound coming out of his mouth and she was anxious in anticipation of what she knew was to come but saw him stop. She knew what was happening because she understood it perfectly; she knew this would just have to take time.

Now this was not the case for Cliff and Nel for both were completely willing to give into each other's desires for they both had not seen each other for so long and when they were in range of each other once again, the flame was relit. They each felt alone and need solace in someone's company that felt the same. They had taken refuge in the room of Nel in the Aquois castle on the other side of the halls where no one could bother them.

From the room were gasps, bedspring noises, and unearthly noises that were not meant to be heard right now. Faint words escaped the room that could not be deciphered from the screams and moans mixing together. No silence or peace would be the air of the room for some time.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.  



	4. Confusing Experiences

Disclaimer: I don't own Sotet blah blah

* * *

**PART 4 ** Maria had left Fayt alone in his room to go and do something or other that she did not mention to Fayt because she had left quite in a hurry. 

Fayt sat on the bed with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on the palm of his hands. His limp blue hair was covering his eyes as they were out of focus and far away from his mind.

Since Maria had gone, he felt something lifted and more relaxed or was it more in control of how he felt. His mind played back the actions that had just passed…

_He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, whispering, "I lov-."_

He didn't know why he said it but it felt like something in his mind had told him too. The way he felt right now was calm and Maria had left his mind completely.

He suddenly blurted out into the air, "Sophia's not here! I can't believe I forgot! Where is she? Why would she leave?"

A feeling of worry and urgency was pulsing in his blood right then and in his throat was the feeling of guilt that he didn't care about her earlier.

_ "-…Sophia's probably around here, looking at the flowers or something…-"_

His placed his hand to his forehead in anger. He left his room in an attempt to find Sophia just in case she was injured or something. He passed Maria coming out of a Medicinal Shop.

She saw him moving quickly out of Aquaria and she tried to grab his arm to stop him and make him look into her eyes for an answer but he just brushed her off his shoulders, his mind already set.

His eyes were focused only on the road in front of him and the thought of Sophia safe. His sword was in hand already slaying any enemies he encountered trying to remember at what place did he last see her.

* * *

Nel was lying comfortably on Cliff's naked body. He was asleep and his muscular chest was gently rising up and down. 

Her mind had replayed the last moments as they had climaxed together, him holding her tightly to his body. "Albel's an ass to have done that to you…. He'll never have to touch you again, I'll make sure he pays if he does that to you again."

After this Cliff's voice changed to a softer tone, "You were pregnant…my child you say? I never thought that the one time we… would have had that as the end result but it wouldn't have mattered because I love you…"

Nel had no time to reply for he had already fallen into a very contended sleep and was half glad he had not expected her to answer.

Her heart felt nonexistent and she was not ready to feel yet. She felt truly at home with Cliff, very comfortable and beautiful but with Albel it was more mysterious and when his hand touched her skin it made her feel like nothing she wanted to describe and very sexy but she hated how very blind he was for that was something she could never forgive.

**

* * *

Cliff's Dream**

_Cliff was standing in the midst of many enemies, enforcers no less and all alone. He was on a quest to save his love. The enforcers could be taken down with no problem with the strength within his Klausian fists. His hair occasionally obscured his vision and then was hit but it wasn't so much so that he couldn't handle. He was standing at the brink of two paths where the enforcer bodies or pieces lay about. One path had the air of dungeons and dragons where castles of medieval descent. The other was more his time, filled with technology and his favorite ship._

_Down the medieval path was Nel, shackled down and unconscious, she would never cry for help._

_The other had bars of which he recognized could stun on contact. They glowed blue and Mirage lay on the ground, her hands looking as if she had tried to fight her way out but couldn't withstand that kind of effect._

_Behind him, the previous path he had been traveling on was crumbling and coming ever closer to him. He started to take a few steps forward, knowing he could not save both, and could not turn around after he made his final decision. He was trapped and time was against him…_

_The light was dim for all the torches had been extinguished in the storm and silence hung in the air with the exception of the rattling window that shook when the wind past. The clouds swirled ominously outside and watched all below them, just daring for another force to challenge what was to go down upon the Elicoorian planet. Nothing stirred in the castle for all had come to a halt for safety reasons._

* * *

Sophia was stirring now the she felt her ability to breathe returning. Her movement felt limited and her muscles ached and she thought it was due to the fever. 

She tried to move but her body stayed still, flinching a bit at her attempt to struggle and she fell deeper into a state of sedation and her eyes grew heavy but realized she felt something tight around her waist.

She noticed arms ensued that part of her body and her head tilted back just a little afraid of whom it might be because her mind still held the haziness of fever.

In her vision she saw golden tipped hair and recognized the metal arm to belong to Albel.

She softly laughed, murmuring out the words that all slurred together as she yawned, "Albel holding me, that'll be the day he ever does that to anyone."

Her eyes closed again and nuzzled against the warmth his body provided thinking this was all a dream and that he was probably just a figment of her imagination since she saw him just before she slept, figuring he would be the blanket when she woke up.

* * *

Albel's reflexes of movement woke him up as she had just fallen asleep. He noticed her rubbing against him softly, her back to him. 

His mind cried out in indignation, "What does this stupid wench think she's doing! What am I doing! LET GO OF HER!"

His movements betrayed his mind and thoughts, placing his chin on her shoulder, drifting off to sleep, holding her small framework tighter.

His mind screamed out, "Scum of a body I command you to let go of that wench!"

His body did no such thing for the next few minutes as his body experienced REM cycles and his mind was a live and fuming, full of anger toward Sophia and his own body. His mind waited impatiently as the person he was until his body finally obeyed his mind again but no such thing happened until his skillful senses picked up the sound of soldiers running toward his own room.

His pride was finally able to fight the instinct that his body was listening to and let go of her though he had to be very careful not to wake her. He stood up and brushed himself off, still feeling the warmth of her body pressed against his, despising himself for liking such a weak action.

He sat on the chair next to the window with his arms crossed, waiting for the soldiers to burst in the room as they probably would.

To his surprise there was knock on his door. He calmly walked to the door and in rushed a blue haired blur that he recognized to be Fayt.

Sophia's eyes opened to the sound of the loud knock.

Albel hissed being hit by the second wind Fayt made, "No wonder, the soldiers don't knock."

Sophia rubbed her eyes and stretched, speaking through a yawn, "Hi Fayt!" Her head looked around and saw no one else besides Albel, "So where's Maria?"

He shook his head not being able to talk just happy Sophia was safe.

Albel walked out of the room stiffly making a comment directly to Sophia, "He does care."

* * *

Sophia just watched the expression on Fayt's face, which couldn't read because he looked like he was experiencing too many things to be read. 

Fayt could not say anything for there felt like there was something caught in his throat. She scooted over offering a seat next to her while she was under the coverings and he would be sitting on top. He took the seat and could only wrap his arms around her, bringing her into a tight hug.

She was surprised and started to lean backwards trying to escape the embrace because she was still angry with Fayt for ditching her for Maria.

He only leaned forward as she leaned backwards, not wanting to let go.

She hit the bed and could go no further, she felt his body press into hers and she couldn't think of anyway to make him let go of her. So she coughed out the words like she were in pain, "Fayt…you're crushing me. I can't breathe."

He pulled himself up a little but the upper half of his body still hovered over her. He couldn't get over how sweet her voice sounded in his ears.

There was something he felt she instilled in him though he had known her since they were children. He couldn't say anything for the guilt had risen in his throat for neglecting her while he was with Maria. He didn't understand why he felt so different around Maria and Sophia.

Since his body was still hovering over hers he could taste her sweet breath that was rising to him. He let his body sink lower and closer to hers. One of his arms kept the balance of his weight so he didn't crush her small body with his and the other went to her chin so that her lips could be met up to meet his. He could taste her lips and the innocence that she had never been kissed before.

She kept her mouth closed as much as his tongue tried to pull it open. All her life she had dreamed about Fayt doing this to her but she knew he had Maria. She was trying with all her might to keep her mouth closed but was having much trouble because she just wanted to let him into her mouth, she had enough morals, not to let him do so.

She could feel the desperateness in his breathing just to get her open.

In a breathless attempt of words he finally said, "Please…Sophia…"

He pushed her backwards onto the bed so that he was over her, her hand was searching around for something but sadly she found nothing. One of his hands went beneath her white nightgown, feeling her curves; the other just held him tighter to her.

Sophia murmured, "Fayt… stop it, please…"

Something finally echoed in his mind and he quickly made himself off of her and he bent is head low and turned away from her, "I'm sorry Sophia, I just couldn't…"

She gently touched his elbow as she sat at the edge of the bed, "Fayt remember Maria. She loves you and you love her. You never loved me… so don't do this to you and Maria."

He shook his head, "But Sophia you don't understand, you can't understand, I don't understand."

She gently tugged on his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder, forcing a smile while whispering, "When you see Maria, you'll know…she's…. the right one you."

He looked down and saw the smile on Sophia's face and felt she meant it, he trust Sophia and had known her for so long, how could he not believe her in thinking she was right but that's not what was echoing inside.

He couldn't say no to her, he never could, "All right Sophia…"

As Fayt placed a soft kiss on her forehead, Albel entered the room, "Are you two worms done yet?"

Albel looked over the seen, rolling his eyes at the two and shaking his dark hair out of his eyes.

Maria came rushing through the room, screaming out worried cries, "FAYT!" She saw Sophia holding on to his arm and she immediately looked into Fayt's eyes, questioning him.

Immediately he shoved Sophia to the ground and made his way swiftly to Maria, taking her into a deep passionate kiss.

Albel scoffed, "Fools may we continue back to Aquois?"

Fayt wasn't listening and just started to murmur sweet words to Maria, taking her out of the door already leaving Albel and Sophia in his room.

Sophia sat on the ground rubbing her lower backside, "Ow."

Albel just walked out of the room, leaving Sophia alone but just before he left he said, "Maggot, I expect you to be out of my room and making your way to Aquaria before midday or I shall see to it your trip will not be a pleasant one." At this he left an annoyed Sophia on the ground.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.  



	5. Assumptions

Disclaimer: I don't own SOTET, square does blah blah... 

**

* * *

PART 5**

Peppita was stalking Maria and following her to Airyglyph but as soon as Maria came upon Albel's room she went around the corner. She waited till everyone left so that she could find Albel. She heard his voice speaking to Sophia and heard the door close, meaning his exiting. She bounded toward him in a spinning manner and smiled brightly up at him, "Hi!"

Albel looked down and exhaustion could already be seen on his face. He tried to hide the annoyance in his face but she was a bit too much for him.

She danced around him, "I know something you don't! I might tell you if you let me perform for you." He crossed his arms, ignoring and just continuing to the training courtyard of the castle.

She continued to follow him, trying to get his attention, still speaking, "Aww… c'mon, pwease. How could you resist this face?"

At that moment he turned to look at her about to swear her into death but she pouted out her bottom lip, her eyes growing wide already have tears building behind those eyes. He sighed angrily, "Fine!" She squealed with delight, pulling on his clawed arm into another room.

* * *

Mirage was standing by the ship, which was now spotless due to her cleaning for the last many hours. She was checking the wiring and the command system to make sure it was in proper condition to fly the next time and to make sure that they mud and sand didn't interfere with the central core mainframe. 

Everything was checking up all right but found something jammed with in the bridge. She rushed inside and looked around but found it to be part of where Cliff sat normally. She opened up the compartment that was filthy because she did not want to go into Cliff's things. He was not exactly the cleanest person.

She looked around with the small lights that lit the inside and found two objects that were amidst the wires and hard drive. She pulled them out and let power flow through them so it would turn on. One of the pictures held a very provocative picture of Nel, posing nearly nude. She turned this one off, not wanting to see this picture; he could keep it.

The other was a picture of her, but she didn't remember this picture of her ever being taken. She stared at it for a few moments and new it was recent because of the length of her hair. She had kept is long when she was a child but cut it shortly after she had joined Quark but hair in this picture she had longer hair and she was obviously not a child. She studied the background of the picture and there were so many places that looked like the place in the image she didn't know where he could have attained it.

There was a brief smile on her face though, at the thought of Cliff actually caring to have a picture of her. She found it quite out of the ordinary but very sweet all the same. She sat down in the cockpit and fatigue had finally caught up with her. She started to think deeply and all her thoughts and dreams right them, revolved around a certain blond male Klausian, her partner.

* * *

Nel was nestled in the arms of Cliff for some time before she woke once more, her mind still ached, confused trying to figure out her own heart. She looked upon Cliff's face that stayed unchanging but obviously in deep sleep. She removed herself from his arms, standing. She clutched a linen sheet to her body as she put on the clothes that she had carelessly ripped off earlier. She stepped outside leaving a small note for Cliff, mentioning where she was leaving and a few of her thoughts. 

She walked out to the balcony of the Aquois castle, her hair blowing quietly in the wind.

She was lost in thought thinking over the happiest moments she had with Albel but his cruel voice echoed to her, "_Good, I do not need little worms. It died, it showed weakness, it was no child of mine, it was merely a maggot of yours conceived in your belly alone."_

She growled, gripping her dagger, her hand sweating.

Her eyes flashed with anger but was calmed at Cliff's words, _"…He'll never have to touch you again…_"

There was a smile on her face but it only showed for a second. There was a look of pride, his words beat in her heart and she wanted to tell Albel that it was over, no more, they were nothing. There was no energy as she jumped off the balcony, skillfully landing on her feet and dashing to Airyglyph.

On the path she saw Fayt and Maria close to each other. She would have made some greeting to them if they had not looked so involved with each other's gaze. She didn't waste her time.

There was much haste in Nel's step. She made her way quickly to Airyglyph, cutting the time it took her travel with Fayt and Cliff a time ago.

She stepped quietly into the castle; she did not need to sneak in any longer for the guards had seen her many times with Fayt and the others. They assumed she was there for a peaceful purpose even though she was really there for her purposes. The fighting had dimmed to very little, there were still clashes of the sword but only of her minuscule matters.

She heard the sounds of Albel and Peppita's voices in the training courtyard as she made her way to follow the voices.

* * *

Peppita grinned, twirling. Her bangles jingled on her wrists in a rhythmic beat. Albel had to admit she had gotten quite good since the first time he had seen her "perform" but it was more like falling. His mind drifted to that memory for a moment… 

_On the Quark ship, Peppita had once again convinced him to watch her, but this was the first time. She brought him to a large seating area, pulling Fayt, Sophia, and Roger to watch as well. She started to spin as she did now but tripped over her own sashes. Her large shoes had increased her likely hood to fall and she fell more._

_Albel had burst out laughing, a cruel maniacal laughter as it always was._

_Fayt could only stare, surprised and confused. He tried to force a smile, pretending like it was suppose to be this way but just couldn't do anything._

_Sophia on the other hand was looking at her with strong waves of concern. He remembered how her green eyes had glowed and her hands out about to run toward Peppita to help if she could._

_He also remembered Fayt's eyes watching Sophia out of the corner of his eye._

_Sophia did eventually run to Peppita and Peppita could only laugh._

_Fayt had his nervous laughter as Albel rolled his eyes murmuring, "Wasting time doing when I could be training."_

_Peppita only gave him a sheepish grin._

Peppita spun with skill over the long period of time everyone had been separated. She obviously practiced and he heard Cliff saying how famous Peppita was, well somewhat. Her voice was loud but didn't speak or sing; only danced. Her movements' involved bits of symbology implicated in some of the steps adding more to them.

She finished with a loud, "TA DA!"

Albel didn't clap but only glared, as only he could. His glare softened just a little bit to show that he did think she did better then before.

His voice stayed flat, "Maggot, now, give me the information you spoke of before you started this doing."

Peppita opened her mouth but just then Nel came in her.

She clapped seeing the end of Peppita's performance, "You've improved, congratulations."

Peppita smiled, holding out a black marker, "Want an autograph?" Nel looked at her confused, "Autograph?"

"It's a signature, proof kinda..." Peppita said not even being too sure herself.

She shrugged anyways turning to Albel, "I could give you an autograph too!"

He shook his head, leaving this training courtyard and toward the Airgylyph castle doors.

Peppita danced her way to catch up with him, with Nel calmly following behind.

Sophia rushed down the stairs, smiling warmly and waving, "Hello Nel! Hello Peppita!"

She hugged Nel and Nel was surprised so she didn't have time to return the affectionate movement. When Sophia let go she bounded for Peppita and pulled her into a sisterly hug but Peppita returned the hug with just as much energy, "HI SOPHIA!" Nel's voice was stern, "Sophia, good to see you again."

Albel rolled his eyes as Sophia cried out, "Let's go to Aquois!"

Peppita nodded and took Sophia's hand, starting to dance away.

Albel watched with minor amusement.

Nel said, "Sophia, I saw Fayt and Maria earlier, heading back to Aquios. They were here as well?"

All Sophia could manage was a nod while Peppita was pulling her.

* * *

Sophia and Peppita were up ahead but not out of sight range. 

Nel said, "Albel, finally I get a chance to speak with you."

Albel gave a soft, "Hmm?"

She turned her gaze to his, "Albel, I've decided, you mean nothing to me. You shall hold no more links to me. I have Cliff and that is enough."

He glanced down at her words that she seemed so sure of.

A thought popped into his head that was a bit angry, "ME replaced by the fool, Cliff. What pitiful nonsense. What is the woman thinking that he can replace me? I shall show her."

Albel stepped in front of her for a brief second, bending down, breathing upon Nel's neck. His voice was in a soft cruel whisper, "Those are merely words… no more."

Nel thought he was going to kiss as he bent down. His voice sent shivers down her body and her body shook involuntarily for a moment. She glared at him with all the she could muster but with just his breath grazing her skin, she lost all will.

Albel smirked watching her but turned away letting them continue back to Aquois and only inwardly laughed at her glared to him.

* * *

Cliff stirred for a bit, his mind hazy remembering the dream he previously had. He then was completely alert when he found nobody lying next to him. He saw Nel's clothes had gone and a sheet on the ground. He rose looking around thinking it was most unlike her to up and leave…well it was very like her… He saw a piece of paper written in Nel's handwriting. It read… 

_Dear Cliff,_

_I see you have received the note I have left for you. I am sorry to have alerted you to any trouble, I only meant to think for some time. I am fine, I promise. I have only gone to the balcony but by the time you read this, I may not be there. Do not be surprised if I travel to Airyglyph to find Albel because I need to speak with him. Do not be alarmed either; it's nothing, really. I promise to return soon so do not waste your energy._

_Yours truly,_

_Nel_

His voice was urgent, "Damn it! She's going back to him!"

He put on his clothes quickly, making sure to equip his gauntlets just in case he had to fight a certain Airyglyph captain. His pace was even quicker then of Nel's.

He came across Maria and Fayt, just coming into Peterny. He voice was rushed, "Did you see Nel?"

Fayt's voice was dreamy and lustful, never leaving the face of Maria, "Yes…"

He cried out, "WHEN?"

Maria seemed a little aggravated that he was disturbing their moment together, "No more then 3 hours ago." Her tone meant that she wanted him to go right away.

Cliff didn't need to be told twice, making a small note that Fayt seemed a bit different but all his efforts were concentrated on Nel currently so he didn't bring this up to too much cause for concern.

Cliff kept going until he saw Albel hovering over Nel. His face contorted into betrayal by Nel and anger at Albel.

Peppita passed him smiling at him, "HI CLIFF!" but she got no answer.

Sophia passed him and warmly smiled, "Hello Cliff!" but she did not get answered either.

Cliff stood there, his eyes watching Nel and Albel's turn, smirking. Cliff felt more anger at Albel then at Nel.

His mind cried out, "She betrayed me! I loved her! I trusted her! I can't believe this."

He wanted to believe it was all Albel's fault but something tugged at his heart thinking Nel could have wanted this, probably wanted this.

He could only call out the words he felt of anger, "HEY!"

He paused for a moment as he stormed up to Albel and Nel, "NEL I can't believe you I trusted you."

She tried to tell him why she was really here but he didn't hear it as he started to yell at Albel, "Get someone else. She doesn't want YOU!"

All his anger gave way and he punched Albel in the face with all the might of an extremely angry Klausian.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review and junk.  



	6. Dragon Roar

Disclaimer: I don't own SOTET, it belongs to Square 

**

* * *

PART 6**

Mirage finished fixing the ship up. She stood back her eyes showed a small bit of admiration in her final work. It did not look any different but it was now clean and the power turned on. She wiped her forehead with her arm, letting out a breath she had been holding. With fatigue had finally catching up to her and she didn't want to stay stuck in the ship that was extremely uncomfortable. She felt that now she was on the planet, she could finally get a comfortable rest. There was a brief smile on her face as she started to travel through gravel caves to get to Peterny, a place she would stop a night before meeting the others the next day in Aquois.

* * *

Peppita's attention was divided between the action before them and something or other that always distracted her. 

Sophia watched nervously in the background, fumbling with the hem of her shirt, watching.

Fayt and Maria did return, Fayt's idea to follow Cliff and travel with the others like the old times. Fayt and Maria watched, wide eyed.

Sophia took a small note of Fayt holding Maria not paying attention but to her gaze.

Maria saw this out of the corner of her eyes and there was a smug glint in her eyes but it did not show over the worry in her face.

The four couldn't quite understand the situation-taking place, Cliff's anger getting the best of him at this moment.

Albel stood there, his cheek merely bruised from the single blow force of a Klausian.

Nel glanced between he and Cliff. She tightly gripped the Blades of Ryusen of her Father, her face tied between worry and awe.

Albel rolled his eyes, speaking clearly and loudly, "Worm, are you so stupid to have your idiot woman walk alone? Why hit me if she came to I? I did nothing of the sort to convey her to visit me but if she wants a better man, I do not see why you should stand in her way, like I care for this weak maggot next to me. See to her as you wish but if it is a fight you seek then I shall be quite content in taking your life. Be it your choice."

Cliff glared between him and Nel. His voice trembled into a forced calm, to speak in a mild mannered tone as was possible to this current point, "See here, she's mine and she won't come to a stupid guy like you. She probably only came to tell you that you need to get a life other then wasting time and fighting. Tell 'em Nel."

She finally found her voice, which was a bit nervous at first, "I…I came to speak to Lord Nox of only trivial matters. It only dealt with a bit of the subject and I only needed to speak with him about him meaning very little to me, that I do not care what he does or what he says any longer." She realized she had nothing to hide any longer, "Nox, you're someone of whom I wish not to ever deal with again."

Maria whispered to Fayt, "Fayt I think we should get out of here. This is not our business any longer, we don't need to interfere."

He barely paid attention to her words but complied. He called out, "Peppita c'mon."

Peppita pouted for a moment, more interested in watching the rest.

He called out to her again and finally she turned to follow Fayt and Maria.

"Are ya coming Sophia?" Peppita's shrill voice spoke to her.

There was a murmur from her lips and she did not move from her spot. Peppita shrugged leaving her, glancing back to look at her, just standing there every so often.

* * *

Albel glared at Nel, finding it stupid that she would demean him like this. Cliff saw this look of malice and took this chance to punch Albel again, just on his cheek. Two blows were not going to stay well with Albel. He could speak his way out of one but he would not sit still now. He quickly jumped back, his upper body, low to the ground. Her fingers held on to his Crimson Scourge tightly. He unsheathed the blade, running at him with intense speed and slashing him across the belly. 

Nel put her hand up to her mouth, gasping in surprise.

Cliff took a step back, his arm, masking the full blow of this attack but the force could be felt to his body, which made him fall. He stood back up, looking at Albel, angrily, "Asshole."

Cliff pushed Nel away so that she would be safe from the aura of his attack as he placed his fists up together, ready to fight. There was a brief glowing period were his gauntlets were emitting the yellow color before he rushed an attack of pure physical force at Albel. His hits were fast and crazy, some not hitting their target but there were so many it did not matter.

Albel's speed out matched the first punches that Cliff produced but Cliff had thrown so many his chance of hitting the target increased so that the last and hardest blow was struck to his head.

Albel staggered for a moment, regaining his balance quickly with a dark crimson glow in his eyes. He put one claw in the air, calling a pool blood colored water around them. Dragons of the same color rose from the depths, their bodies too large to fit through the portal created. Their long necks rushed at Cliff, their bodies looking to have just fazed right through him looked to cause great pain. This was hard on Albel's injured body, his mind dazed by the blow from Cliff's original punch.

* * *

Cliff's body swayed back and forth for a moment, Nel looking horrified that Albel called this attack and even in his physical condition. She rushed to Cliff's aid, trying to call a healing spell as fast as possible. Cliff fell back, his breathing ragged and the attacks just kept consuming him. 

Cliff's body ached and he couldn't move but his eyes were wide open and able to see all before him. He saw Albel starting to shake and he knew he only had to wait a bit longer before Albel got what was coming to him. There was a small smile on his face just before he fell into unconsciousness with Nel over him, murmuring, "Healing."

* * *

Nel rose to her feet, her eyes glaring at Albel. Her voice quivered, "I can't believe you Nox, so low as to use that attack. You live up to your name, Albel the Wicked. You truly are what they all say." Her hands gripped the daggers and she quickly unsheathed them. Her style similar to Albel's yet more balanced then he. 

She had no smile but a cold glare in her eyes. Electricity powered in her, sparks already starting to fly and her molecules speeding up. She ran quickly at him, her blades out, slicing through the air. She tried to push him backwards but no avail, even the lightning blasts she called and used did not seem to hurt him for he stood like nothing even touched him, yet he looked in pain.

The dragons were high and growing in strength, relying on the power of Albel. They rose to meet Nel's attack; growing from the fight and power she gave off. The snarled and snapped at her but Nel was quick herself. She could not evade all three-dragon heads rushing at her from all sides and was pained.

She started to hobble, knowing there would be no chance for her to escape. She couldn't see a way out so she took Cliff's body with her own in an attempt to escape.

* * *

Sophia found her feet and ran towards the two, Nel being grateful that she stayed. She placed her hands together her staff out stretched, taking a few moments for it to charge. She feared there very little time remained but just before the dragonheads hit small glowing lights swirled around them all. The little spheres of light glowed and giggled as fairies do. 

Nel was able to sprint now, holding up Cliff's body, nodding at Sophia as the dodge the impending attack.

Sophia murmured to them, "I'm going to try to stop him so nobody else gets hurt." Her voice trembled in fear but the conscience within her told her to keep going and that she had to try to help.

She could run now to get Fayt to help her like she always did, she had to do this all on her own, otherwise she would never be able to accomplish anything by herself.

Nel could do nothing to stop her, knowing that she had to find Cliff a real place to rest and find something to help his condition before she or he could rush back into battle. She could only nod one more time to her, wishing her all the luck she could give as well as being humble enough to speak of a small thanks. Then the two disappeared in the direction of Peterny.

Sophia stood at the tiny stature she had, trying to muster up all the courage she had to stand there. She bit her lip, watching the ominous power emitting from Albel that she could feel was not his own any longer. She revealed her staff, holding it high, summoning power she had to combat him hoping that she had enough time and that it would suffice to stop him, not to kill him.

* * *

Albel was laughing, laughing only more so by the second. His hand was arisen in the air as the dragons encircled him, doing his bidding, feeding on his power. 

Albel had certainly gone out of his mind and no he was about to lose it. The blow to his head from the Klausian had finally started to take its toll, making it harder and harder for him to focus his power and control the dragons that were let out from exile. He couldn't take it and he let it go, falling back, his body exhausted from keeping the power this long. The dragons were still feeding on his power, sure to take his life if this kept going and he couldn't stop it for he was not in the right mind to do so.

The dragons turned on him, their own master, with power in mind. They wanted that power, their master's so they could escape their prison and into reality. The rushed at Albel's body, trying to devour him, making dents into his armor and clothing, his skin scratched and bruised.

But then a small voice called out; drawing their attention from the flesh of Albel, "How dare you!" Sophia felt suddenly scared of the dark piercing gaze of the dragons so high above her, their shadows and bodies looming over her small figure. She gripped her staff tightly finding more stamina to be there. She murmured her strongest healing spell, calling it out to Albel for she saw he had finally lost control. It was not nearly enough to heal his wounds but it brought him back to consciousness, returning a small amount of strength to him.

A groan came from his body and he could barely move. He was able to watch the scene from the corner of his vision and almost laughed, a small girl against three large dragons. He made the conclusion she had no chance. His vision was blurry and didn't recognize anything and his memory failed him to this point.

He heard her voice call out to him, "Open the portal up again!"

He wondered what she was talking about and his voice did not speak and he wanted to tell her how imbecilic she was to ask him such a thing. A brief though flashed across his head, "Dragon Roar…"

He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking, "How could I have lost control?"

Then the memory of a blond haired man and fists rushed at him.

He tried to remember more but was abruptly called back when she said, "C'MON!"

He saw the dragons currently contained in a weak sphere of lightening that damaged them very little but stopped them from moving. He just wanted that voice to shut up so he pressed his hand to the ground, the large pool of blood colored water, surrounded the area.

The Dragons realized what was happening and struggled with all their might to escape but they couldn't move. Lightning did not constrain their bodies anymore. Two symbologicial patterns encircled them over head and below. Red streams, laser like, fell from the top circular pattern, several times over. Again they could not move. Slowly the top closed in upon them, about to disappear, pressing them back into portal and dimension from which they came.

She called out, "SEAL IT!"

He rolled his eyes thinking of what nonsense this is, wanting to say, "Shut up stupid girl!"

But he complied and just lifted his hand from the ground and the water dissipated. His head rolled to the side as he used up all the energy he had, his vision losing what sharpness it had gain. Blackness started to consume every inch that he could see.

The voice was the same but softer now and closer, calling out "Albel!"

He couldn't understand why she would say such words but realized that it was his name. Blurred flashes of meaningless light and colors passed through what he could see. His mind had little reason and understanding. Briefly he lost all sense of wickedness and memory because he was left with only confusion scared by only pain that pulsed through his now numbing body. His breathing slowed, and his eyelids started to fall, creating a veil of darkness curtaining the surroundings when he saw more colors that didn't flash just stay in place. He tried making out what he saw but found nothing to try to decipher what was going on, his mind cleared and blank.

In the last of his moments with sense he heard a murmured voice and a brief burst of relief. He fell into a deep sleep rather then the final darkness he might have been, while he murmured, "Finally you shut up…you…you…"

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.  



	7. Fever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of SOTET, it's all Square's stuff.

A/N: It's been taken me so much time for me to update because I just hadn't had any inspiration and for the fact that no one likes my pairings, well complains about them. It's still kinda undecided and I like doing things very unconventionally, like the weird pairings mixed with the normal ones. It's a lot more interesting to write that way. Here's the next one and sorry for the long wait if any of you still care to read this.

* * *

Nel glanced to Cliff's face, occasionally, and his face was strained and his breathing was almost normal. She limped with his body all the way back to Arias. 

Guards outside of the mansion saw Nel, her body bruised but the blond man she had with her was a worse condition. They opened the door, Tynave rushed, "Lady Nel!" She turned away to call back, "Farleen, Lady Nel is badly injured and she has the engineer from Greeton!" Another female's voice echoed inside, "All right, just bring them up to their rooms!"

The auburn haired girl grabbed on to Cliff's other arm, hauling him inside and up the stairs with Nel. When he was put in a bed a doctor was called. Nel stood over, slightly shifting uneasily.

The doctor came in a rush, mending his cuts and wounds. His breathing was softened and he eventually stopped shaking. He had lost a lot of blood and it was feared he may not survive but since he was Klausian, his body seemed to already start healing on its own.

There was a thump that made Tynave and Farleen turn to look when they saw Nel on the ground. Her injuries were not serious but she had come with a fever. They assumed she had received on the way to Airas from the Bequerel Mountain Path, carrying Cliff.

They set her in a different room; her temperature rising quickly and her body already had a thin film of sweat. Her breathing became erratic and her magenta hair stuck around her forehead. In this state she murmured incoherent words and phrases. The doctor couldn't do much; her fever had become serious in a short amount of time.

She kept gasping about how cold she was but she kept sweating nonstop. She rolled over while Farleen was assigned to watch over her while Tynave was to look after Cliff for the time being.

"My, my, Lady Nel…Clair's wedding is to be held in a few days and you are the maid of honor…you must get well," Farleen was speaking to her while she lay. Runelogy to this point only seemed to hinder her condition.

Maria came unusually quickly to visit Nel. Fayt followed behind about an hour later murmuring, "Maria, I couldn't find you." She smiled at him in a loving gaze, "I'm sorry, I thought I could pick up some medicine for Nel." He placed his hand to his hair, pulling his fingers through.

"Farleen, I was wondering if Fayt and I could see Nel, alone," Maria had spoken curtly. Farleen complied and led them in, closing the door and waiting outside. She heard whispers inside but only of Fayt and Maria, occasionally hearing the mention of Nel's name.

They exited rather quickly but as they left Nel's eyes opened slowly. Farleen went in, smiling, "You're awake. Whatever those pair did, they did well." The doctor checked her condition and she seemed to be recovering more quickly and her state would suffice to attend Clair's wedding in the Aquarian Castle's Chapel.

* * *

Mirage had quietly made her way into Cliff's room to see him while the others were concentrated on Nel's sudden improvement. She knocked but there was no answer, "Cliff. I need to speak to you." Still no answer, but she dared to try the doorknob. It clicked opening softly, creaking slightly. 

Cliff was laying on the bed, almost looking harmless in his sleep. He occasionally groaned, turning over. Sweat could be seen dripping down his forehead but he was shivering.

"Cliff…what happened?" She murmured as she stepped closer to his body, pulling up a stool next to his bedside. She took a wet washcloth from next to the bad, wiping his head of the sweat. She watched, as he seemed to be in so much suffering. She quietly spoke to him, "You're in really bad shape. Who or what could have done this?"

There was a flicker of his eyelids as he turned to lie on his back. They slowly opened, but winced, "Albel." He looked at Mirage, hovering over his body. His voice was hoarse, as he spoke, "Yeah, I don't think he liked when Nel chose me over him." He coughed a bit, trying to laugh. "Poor Sophia, she's standing up to him all by herself. That girl's will is stronger then Fayt gives her credit for."

She opened her mouth, intent on asking for specific details but even speaking seemed to be taking a lot out of him. She merely said, "You really took a beating."

"Just like your dad." He said; his voice was raspy as if he was reminiscing.

She laughed out at this; "You were black and blue for days." She brushed his blond hair away from his face, reapplying the rewet cloth.

He forced a small smile at her; the cool cloth relaxed him as he gazed at the ceiling. He mind was dozing and he seemed to have been losing his mind, "Mirage…this is why I like you…you're beautiful and just great." And he had gone into a deep sleep but he had stopped tossing and turning, only wincing occasionally.

Mirage continued to watch him, keeping silent all the while. She heard footsteps coming towards them. She wriggled on a seat for a moment, slipping the cloth in the water and squeezing the bits of sweat out.

* * *

Fayt and Maria gently rapped on the door. The door gently swung open as the stepped him. Maria looked worried; surprised the door had been slightly ajar. Fayt said, "Hello? Anyone in there?" 

Maria looked inside and saw Mirage placing the cloth upon his head.

Mirage turned her head to look at them. "Fayt, Maria, I just came by to see how Cliff was doing." She said simply, standing up quickly to face them. She gave them a smile, unsure of Cliff's words but quite content with them. Her feet could be heard stepping across the room.

Fayt returned her smile, "Hey, Mirage."

Maria looked into Fayt's eyes for a moment. He placed an arm around a split second after she looked at him. A smile had suddenly lit upon her face as well. "Fayt's doing terribly and Nel is just recovering now."

Mirage winced at the name; nodding and walking just passed them. "I'll see you guys later. I have to go check on the ship."

* * *

Maria walked towards Cliff's body, studying it intently. "Fayt, he's had nearly complete recovery. He never healed this quickly without the help of the Diplo's health maintenance staff. 

"Cliff is Klausian after all." He added quickly before she was to change the subject.

Maria shrugged and walked out of the room, disappointed hinted in her eyes. Fayt followed behind her quickly, shutting the door.

* * *

Peppita had wandered back down the Mountain path alone. She had disposed of the small creatures with a laugh or two. Her giggles rang throughout the mountainside as she skipped. She sang, "Fayt and Maria; Cliff and Nel sittin' in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" And it continued as she continued her dance-like aerial assaults on the ground. 

Her curiosity had gotten the better of her, sneaking back to the battlegrounds.

* * *

The ground had been ravaged with pieces of the large boulders broken perfectly upon the ground. Pieces of clothing had littered the dirt among the dried blood and moist air. The clouds were turning more then a dark gray, the air and sky implying the approaching weather. 

Sophia released a breath she had been holding. She ran towards the limp figure lying on the ground. She knelt down beside him, brushing his hair, "Albel…Albel?" Nothing had answered her.

"Aw….you don't look so evil when you're asleep." She placed her hand to his forehead, checking his temperature, "Oh wow, you're burning up!"

She placed her staff at his temple, gathering energy within a circular pattern glowing at the tip of her staff. She mumbled, "Restoration."

* * *

Albel coughed, just leaning back. Groaning could be heard echoing from his voice. He was alive but he couldn't feel anything but the ice that was piercing his every fiber, the sweat rolling down his forehead. It was torment but he knew he had survived worse. 

Then the feeling the heat and cold released from his body. Warmth spread throughout his fingertips but the weakness made him feel vulnerable and he didn't like it. He wanted to open his eyes but he was not even given that much energy to do so.

He heard mumblings just outside his senses now. He couldn't make out the first set of words but the next were clear and soft, "It wasn't enough. Just one more… Healing."

He opened his eyes, seeing clear sage hues. He mumbled, "Damn annoying smile." He recognized her immediately, growling softly. He felt sustained with energy, sitting up. He pushed her hovering body away from him, "Get away worm."

Tiredly, Sophia said, "You're all better. It took just about the rest of my mental power to heal you all the way as best I could."

He rolled his eyes, muttering, "Wench, I should have been left to die. I was weak."

"That wouldn't have been nice. I'm sure Nel wouldn't have liked if you died." She commented, sure he was still in love with her.

He stood up, looking around, ignoring her for the moment, "No."

His eyes immediately pinpointed a small pink figure dancing her way down the path. He groaned, "Another annoying maggot."

She stood up, looking around, "Wher..? Oh I see. PEPPITA! OVER HERE!" Her voice had yelled her last words.

* * *

Peppita hobbled towards them. She grinned, widely, "HEY SOPHIA!" Peppita had hugged Albel's turned away form, "ALBELLY!" 

He wedged himself off of her, walking away to lean against the rock that sat comfortably in the middle of the road, "Stupid worm."

She just laughed, "I'm going to find Mirage! She can't be all by herself, she needs me!"

"Peppita? Why were you limping?" Sophia said with concern. She eyed her leg, worried.

"Nothing much. It only kinda hurts to walk." She said, still cheerful.

Sophia placed her staff to her leg, a blue sigil made its form visible. She mumbled, "Healing. Ok, that should be better. You can't get all the way to the Quark ship with that limp. It's not good for you." Her finger wagged at her.

Peppita hugged her, and skipped off to Albel. She clung to him for a moment and as much as she pestered him and he tried to get her off, she succeeded from getting hauled off of him.

And then Peppita was off, Sophia waved at her leaving, "Remember to be back in time for Clair's wedding!" Albel merely made a sound, "Hn."

* * *

Albel saw the tiredness if Sophia's body. He saw her leaning backwards and forwards just after healing Peppita's wound. He mumbled and against his will he stepped behind her. On command Sophia's body fell backwards, her back leaning on his. 

He looked down at her, smile still upon her face even in this state. "Wench." He grumbled as he lifted her up on his back.

As he walked he pondered why she had suddenly fell.

_"It took just about the rest of my mental power to heal you all the way as best I could."_

_"Healing. Ok, that should be better. You can't get all the way to the Quark ship with that limp. It's not good for you."_

"Stupid wench knew what she was doing. Only a weakling would purposely put herself in this state for others. There's no strength in giving help to someone else if you would make yourself powerless." He muttered. He reached in for a piece of fresh sage; he had been given just in case and fed it to her.

She started to breath again but her body was still in a weak condition, still without power and her mind away.

Occasionally he looked at her sleeping face, softening his gaze. 'This is better. Girl should keep her mouth shut more often. It makes her a lot more desire worthy.'

His mind would wander, thinking about the fire that burned within Nel's eyes. He hadn't seen the fire in such a long time, especially when it had held a different look. He hated it, it seemed to mock him and that is what had turned her away from him, but he felt in just that moment, he saw what had drawn him to her in the very beginning.

He spit on the ground, "Makes me sick."

Sophia was mumbling in her tired state, "Fayt…Maria…why?"

He listened intently on her words, curious to know her dreams. Those words made him laugh, careful to do it softly so that he could keep her in the quieter state, then the optimistic purity that she held often.

"Albel…?" His name spilled from her lips.

He groaned; he had awakened her now, "What wench?" She didn't answer him and she seemed to be asleep again.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of this part. There's still a chance for all those normal pairings, I'm just trying to build up the drama. Thank Kuririn and Ceres for their review who urged me to continue.  



	8. Pending Desires

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SOTET things, they belong to square blah blah blah.

A/N: I updated a bit faster then normal because I could and there were ideas in my head. There's heavy MariaxFayt Smut but nothing too big. There's some NelxAlbel and NelxCliff, not too much of that though. That's about it so it's a little more interesting then the last chapter

**

* * *

PART 8**

Maria took Fayt's hand, "Come Fayt!"

She smiled at him, her long blue hair flying out as they exited the old base in Arias. There was a devious smile on her face but she kept her eyes away from him for once as she pulled him roughly along.

"Maria…wait!"

Fayt had already started stumbling along when his arm felt like it was being pulled off. He had almost called out, 'Sophia.' But he had held his tongue, knowing that it wasn't here and that it was Maria who suddenly did something that Sophia normally did around him, growing up.

She glanced at him for a moment, making sure he saw her eyes. On her face she had hidden part of the mischievousness that had played on her lips. Her feet had carried her away and through the paths.

Immediately all thoughts dissipated, leaving only his desire for her. He felt as everything was rushing past him and he could only follow the direction that Maria was pulling him. There was nothing but he and Maria in his mind.

"Maria, are you even going to tell me where you're taking me?" He said dejectedly, not being able to contain his curiosity.

Maria shook her head, calling back, "No, you'll just have to wait until we get there, but don't worry, we'll be there soon."

* * *

Mirage spun quickly, raising her fists; the gauntlets slipped upon her hands as quickly as she turned to see who was there. Her eyes darted around the area, feeling the presence of another. Her senses pulsed rapidly as she searched for what could have been causing her such edge. 

"Who's there? Show yourself now." She said, her voice in a deathly calm.

"Mirage, it's just me." A small pink clothed figure said, skipping out of the bushes.

Peppita shook the branches off her that clung to her clothes with the small thorns that grew from its base. She leaned down, intent on dragging her entire body out if she had to and she tumbled forward as her body jerked into a roll, landing her on her bottom.

She stood up swiftly, rubbing her backside and brushing herself off. She softly groaned and muttered under her breath, "Oh darn it!"

Mirage just shook her head, releasing the tight feeling in her fists. She voiced a small laugh, peeling the gauntlets off her hands and placing them on the side next to the tools that sat upon the ship's haul.

She finished laughing, adding quickly, "Peppita, you really should be more careful."

Peppita giggled softly, "I know stuff that you don't know." She covered her mouth with her hands like she had a secret.

The bangles upon her wrists and ankles jingled as she started to spin and dance around Mirage. She almost taunted her, "I gotta secret! I know stuff that you don't!"

Mirage placed her hands on her hips, "Tell me Peppita why are you here because I don't think it's just for this 'secret.' And I do not think this is a secret that you were willing or are going to tell me."

"What's it worth to you?"

"It doesn't really matter to me…I just thought you wanted to tell me that's all."

Mirage turned around, inwardly smiling. She couldn't be happier to this moment, Peppita's secret or not. She had discovered Cliff had feelings for her and that was enough. She hadn't thought about it much before but now that she had thought about it, she realized how much she constantly thought and worried about him.

Peppita huffed, "Well…I won' tell you then! I only came here so that you wouldn't be all alone. See Cliff's got Nel, and Fayt and Maria are together, I just passed Albel and Sophia, and even Clair's got a new beau."

"Wait…wasn't it earlier that Albel had hurt Cliff? Sophia went off to fight him by herself if I'm not correct. Everything's all right, right?" Mirage said worriedly, slightly concern but mostly trying to find the facts, just making sure it was that Cliff wasn't hallucinating when he told her what he remembered.

"Yeah, Albel looked all right. Sophia healed him up good. Have you seen any of the others? They wouldn't let me talk to any of them so I don't know what's going on anymore."

She nodded, "Cliff's getting better at the Arias base, as is Nel, recovering from the previous battle. Maria and Fayt are just together, not sure about them, but those two are getting rather close. I didn't think Sophia was taking it well."

Peppita fell backwards, "All this stuff is happening and I don't know what to do. The only thing that seems to stay the same always is you, me, and Albel."

They both sighed, relaxing either on the ground in Peppita's case or against the hull in Mirage's.

"This is just getting more confusing all the time. I don't think I can keep track of it any more," Peppita said exasperatedly.

* * *

**Nel's dream**__

**-- Albel's Half --**_  
Nel stood at the brink and limits of everything. Her own daggers were held at her throat, ready to kill her by slicing her neck open. Her pride had covered her mouth, unable to scream or call for help, though when she glanced around, she saw no one to call to._

_Hands held the daggers, though only shadows could be seen lurking across the ground. Her own appendages were tied with a rope, as she hung suspended in the air like a pendulum._

_There she watched her life play through her eyes as if it were a bad movie. She sank into certain thoughts…_

_"Glou go outside with your father! You are to train if you want to become great like him." She said, pushing her son onward, softly. A smile came to her face when the boy turned around to look at her. The eyes were a soft green with a pale violet ring, his hair tousled black with magenta tips fading into blond._

_"Do I get a real sword yet? I want to be just like father. Captain of the Black and Dragon Brigade for Airyglyph!" He boasted, pleading with his mother._

_Nel said, "Not yet, your sixth birthday will be in a few days and I promise you, you will get a chance with a brand new blade. Now just go out with your father and train for now. You'll need to be able to handle the blade when you get it."_

_The boy ran out the backdoor to Albel standing there against the wall. He growled, "Maggot, you took too long."_

_Glou beamed up at his father, "Father, it won't happen again!"_

_And in his hand was tossed a semi-heavy wooden sword. The boy started to attack the dummy with it, not quite fast, still dragging the piece of wood along the ground but being able to lift it and fling it at the fake person._

_Nel followed them outside into the courtyard, leaning against the wall. Albel came to stand next to her and she leaned against him._

_"He's growing up nicely. He wants to be just like you, maybe better."_

_"Little maggot is weak, but under my tutelage, he will be come great, I will see to that."_

_As the boy swung the fake sword he yelled to the skies, forcing himself to do better, "It's not the great who are strong, it's the strong who are great!"_

_She rested her hand over Albel's chest and murmured, "Just like his father."_

**…-- Cliff's half --  
**

_"Pow, pow! BANG BANG!" A yelling rang through the air and bustling little figures ran through the living room._

_"YOU'RE DEAD! I GOT YOU!"_

_"NU UH!"_

_"YEAH HUH!"_

_"HAHAHA I GOT YOU BOTH!"_

_Two little blonde twin boys ran, pretending to fight. A little girl with paler pink hair screamed, "I WIN!"_

_"Now now… Faer and Vaene stop it. Your little sister, Clair won fair and square," Nel said._

_In unison the boys rang, "We can't let a puny little girl win!"_

_"Oh you're gonna get it for saying that!" She said and the markings of Runology glowed upon her arms and legs. She pressed her hand to the ground, "Firebolt!"_

_Two small flames rose from the ground, the heat small but intense and heading toward the two boys._

_A taller blonde, older stepped in between them, absorbing the shock of the minor symbol attack._

_"What did I say about using your mental powers inside the house?"_

_The little girl with bright blue eyes groaned, "No using it inside the house."_

_The two little boys stuck their tongues out at he, "Haha you lose! Dad told you."_

_"And what did I say about being mean to your sister?"_

_"We have to play nice," There tones mocking him, identical to the last speck of their emerald eyes._

_Nel spoke over them, "Go outside, you can play with the neighbors."_

_Cliff sat next to Nel, relaxing on the couch with her. He put his arm around her waist as she leaned down to put her head on his lap. She smiled looking up at him, taking her hand and rubbing his cheek softly with her thumb._

_He did the same if not only his large but gentle hands rubbed her abdomen, rising to caress the tilt of breasts for a moment. He smiled playfully at her. She took his hand and brought them to her lips, gently kissing the tips._

* * *

Maria stopped in front of a lone cabin, trees surrounding the small clearing. "We're just outside of both Airyglyph and Aquaria. I had a thought that we might spend sometime here since we still have two more days until Clair's wedding that we are supposed to attend." 

Fayt shrugged, unsure, "Whatever you think is best Maria."

She walked up the steps, opening the door and entering the boundaries of the small house with Fayt at her heels.

The room was furnished plainly with a small kitchen that included a place to start a fire and cabinets with various utensils. A single couch sat in the middle parallel to a fireplace. Two doors stood leading to a bedroom and crude bathroom.

Maria took a seat, patting a place next to her and looking at Fayt, signaling him to come and sit with her.

He nodded, sitting next to her, "This place is very low tech, but if this is where you wish to stay for the next few days until the wedding, I will follow you of course."

"You don't like it?" She asked. Her finger worked in a spiraling motion upon his shoulder as she stared up into his eyes.

Fayt was a bit uneasy; "I like it if you do."

He shrugged, his fingers running through her hair as he brought Maria's chin to his face, his lips pressing harshly into hers. A pressure in his mind multiplied his desire by much, continuing to work his lips roughly into hers.

She obliged him immediately, mumbling, "This is what I've been waiting for…a chance for us to be alone."

She bit his bottom lip as she positioned herself on his lap, directly across from him. One hand snaked its way behind his neck, the other slid down his vest, bring the zipper down with her hand. A smirk was curled in her lips, the thoughts already rising in her mind.

His heart pounded as he started to remove the material that bound her chest. He had started to kiss her neck, his hands busy for the moment, concentrating on taking Maria's shirt.

Her shirt had fallen prey to his hands as did the rest of her clothing, leaving her scantily clad in a bra and thin lining that was supposedly a thong.

She clawed down his front and back, causing him to groan out right. She fiercely kept her fingers in his choppy blue hair, occasionally lightening her grip and sliding down his spine.

"This is what I want, give it to me!" She cried out hastily, her voice showing her anxiousness to be taken by Fayt's possession.

Fayt peeled the rest of his clothes off, leaving himself in his boxers, tipping Maria's chin. His hand had wandered to take off her lower undergarment.

His finger entered her, feeling the warmth and moist liquid that slowly oozed from her. He caressed the inside of her thigh, rubbing it in slow circular motions, his patterns growing closer to the edge of her clit.

She screamed not in agony but in torment that he was holding her by a thread. She hung suspended with the soft touch of his hand that barely graced the edge of her skin. She yelled out at him, "Fayt! Don't do this to me! I want you now!"

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.  



	9. Ever Deepening Web

Disclaimer: I don't own SOTET, it belongs to square yadie yadie ya..

A/N: There's not much fluff in this part, but there is the whole part about Sophia thinking about Fayt. More transition, basically.

**THE AUTHOR NOTES AT THE END ARE EXTREMELY IMPORTANT SO READ THEM IF YOU DECIDED TO CONTINUE READING THIS STORY!** (Thank you.)

**

* * *

PART 9**

Cliff rolled over in his bed, his musty blonde hair soaked with the moist cloth that had fallen off his forehead. He buried his face deep into the pillow, letting the pillows recede from his body.

Groaning, "Damn…I feel like I had a hangover. Say Mirage what happened and how long was I out?"

A soft trembling voice answered him, "I'm sorry Cliff, Mirage isn't here. She hasn't come to see you. You have just had an encounter with Albel the Wicked and Lady Nel is recuperating in just the other room. Though I can tell you, you've been asleep since yesterday afternoon."

He opened his eyes and a young woman with violet hair stood with her right fist crossing over her left chest. She seemed very timid as she bowed and left the room.

He waved, "Give Nel my best, Farleen." As the door clicked he mumbled, "And that's supposed to be one of the Secret Legion."

Cliff sat up, yawning and stretching. With a single glance outside the window he could tell it was already mid-morning. His body turned as his hand ran through his hair, sitting over the edge of the bed.

"Must be in Arias…at least this place hasn't gotten worse. Still bleak as always." He said gruffly.

Getting to the edge of the bed he shakily stood up to his full towering height. At first he swung from wobbled, trying to regain balance by holding the edge of the bedpost before removing his hand altogether. He crossed the room in a slow stride, opening the door and glancing from side to side. His feet carried him to the next room over where Nel lay still asleep.

He loomed over her body, brushing strands of magenta away from her face. He smiled, muttering, "At least you're ok."

Nel rubbed her cheek against his hand, whispering, "Albel…"

Cliff looked appalled at those words that had so easily escaped her lips. He took back his hand, intent on watching her for a moment before he would wake her up and demanding an explanation.

* * *

Mirage looked over the setting sun, glancing over Peppita, "We should get to Peterny quickly. I have some Fol left over, how about you?" 

The girl frowned, "I've only got a little left. I spent it all on the stage for our troupe. And I really really really really really want to get pretty new dress for Clair's wedding." She paused, "Mirage, you could use something, too!"

"What I'm wearing is fine." She said, shrugging, not ever really putting too much effort into what she wore, a basic uniform always seemed fitting for everything. And until now she never thought about it before.

"It's not. Have you ever been to a wedding before?" She asked suspiciously.

"No, what does that matter?"

She drawled on, "Well, you need to look nice, especially since your one of the bridesmaids with me, Sophia, and Maria. I overheard that Nel got to be the Maid of Honor, she's sooo lucky!"

Peppita had let it slip that she had known about the positions from reading the notes slipped between Nel and Clair that she wasn't supposed to know about.

"And how do you know this?" Her voice, hinted at already knowing her answer.

"Um…I wasn't reading the secret notes between Nel and Clair, promise." She said, trying to cover the nervousness in her voice.

"All right." Mirage took this answer lightly. She inwardly laughed, but took a concerned glance down upon her clothing. "I guess I should get something more appropriate…and something for you as well."

She squealed, "YAY SHOPPING!"

Mirage sighed; knowing full well how long a night this was going to be, spending the night in an inn with Peppita that she had not missed so much.

There was a long but easy road ahead, as they left, closing the distance between Samnite Steps and Peterny. A journey that would consist of much speech, especially on Peppita's part and Mirage having to listen to the continuous speech.

* * *

He loosened his arms just before forcing her into a better position upon his back, muttering incoherent grumbles under his breath. He had gone through a very busy and awfully cheery Arias, receiving many odd stares, carrying the weakened girl upon his back. 

He glared at them all, telling them all with the crimson eyes that once almost all feared. Now they just hinted to everyone the danger within him, not to be crossed but still they did not freeze in sight of him, instead just carrying on and avoiding his gaze.

This was once the infamous Albel the Wicked, not fallen from a high status of being the terror of Airyglyph. They still knew of his name but the fear he had instilled into all those whom looked upon him had almost completely gone. They feared him to an extent that he was powerful, but he could do nothing more any longer because of the peace that had fallen between the two formally warring countries.

Albel wished so much to have a Fresh Sage handy but his history of normally winning his battles had made it clear to him to never keep one even for emergency. His arrogance had caused him humiliation beyond what could have been the held item of the reviving herb, in which now he spited himself for.

His mind had toiled long at himself; mentally slicing his arrogance up into thin slices as the reached the gates of Peterny, and those he knew well for crossing so many a times ago. The guard smiled and bowed his head lightly, releasing the opening of the gate to him. He was eager to drop the girl in The Front Door Inn, the burden of such a task had ripped bits of what little was left of his pride.

He had gone to the western part of Peterny, slipping through the door carefully, as not to wake her. When the light had shined upon him, those of the owner had jumped back; a familiar fear had glinted in their eyes that had brought back to him the old traditions that he had upheld for so long.

"I need two rooms for this wench and I, here," he said gruffly.

Their voices trembled, "Um…Albel the Wicked…we have a single room for 150 FOL, a special discount for you."

"Hurry up worms, it doesn't matter," he said without a care in the world, his concentration distracted and wrapped in the hope that he would have to have Sophia with him any longer then he had to.

"Yes…100 discount, right this way sir." They said with their hands shaking just as much as their voices. "I hope two beds are all right, Sir... We apologize for not having two rooms available, we had guests come just before you two."

He pushed the fearing man out of his way, stepping into the richly furnished room. He slammed the door shut, examining the room quickly, "This is will do for now."

Albel receded the covers, dumping Sophia's body upon the bed. He glared at her sleeping body, smile still in place as when he glanced at her last, "One night."

He stepped out of the room temporarily to the workshop, making good of his time while she was asleep, he could improve not only his katana but his claw as well.

* * *

Peppita had fallen asleep once her head had touched the covers; the night had fallen quickly asleep. Mirage had made the decision to leave and stock up on goods while she was still awake and had a chance before tomorrow and all her Fol would be spent on clothes Peppita would be drawn to. 

She had quickly left the inn, stepping out in the dusky, almost pitch black town. Though she was able to catch the glimpse of someone still awake, the metal shining of his or her outfit was enough for her to squint to see whom.

"Albel, is that you?" She called out, unsurely.

His head swept around, "Who's out there!" His hand had caught the hilt of his Katana, ready.

She was reassured with the unforgiving voice immediately of whom it was, "Mirage Koas, ex-pilot of the Aquaelie."

He had continued to walk to the workshop when she had sped up her pace to stand just behind him.

"What brings you here? Peppita and I are staying in the 'Front Door Inn.'" She said out of a hint of curiosity.

He continued to move, speaking, "You two are the maggots who stole the other room then. I am just here to see to it that Fayt's precious Sophia is unharmed for I would detest the nagging he would graced me with if I had not done so."

Mirage had walked passed him, towards the center of the town, "If you say so."

The door had slammed from what she heard, a smile drawn upon her face as she entered the forum. She glanced around at the closing shops, able to get a few items before the she returned to the Inn.

* * *

"Weak fool has no idea what she speaks of," he mumbled, staring into the burning fragments of fire that his claw had been molded into. A few items scattered in arms reach about him, his hand hovering over them to place in with his weapon.

* * *

Sophia stirred, rolling about the covers. She opened her eyes, glancing around dimmed lighting. She stared out the window; clear stars twinkled beneath her gaze. She smiled, remembering all those planets and stars she had passed. 

She siphoned off to the side of her bed, sitting up but keeping her blanket wrapped around her body. Her heart felt heavy in her chest, yet was completely empty.

_'I wish…Oh how I wish…there was a hero knight and shining armor for me. All those fairy tales, every girl is considered and supposed to have one, right? Where's mine? Fayt…I wished you had noticed me then, and I thought you did…but you didn't because I was wrong. Who do I go to now to talk about how bad my life's been going? My best friend? Fayt, that's you. Who do I go to talk to now?'_

She could only continue to stare outside the window in wonderment of how the stars could be so elegant that she admired even in her despairing moment. And for a moment everything was pushed away as her hand went from out of the covers to reach for the window in hopes of grasping a star to wish upon like in so many stories that had been told to her as a child.

Though most adults had told her they were just stories and nothing more. She even came to that conclusion as well in the end but she wanted to desperately have them and so she believed in them when it seemed childish. She didn't mind, she would always desire to be one of those princesses in the love stories, always secretly hoping the impossible, for her to take that role.

Sophia laughed softly to herself, trying to imagine a prince charming to come and sweep her away from the clutches of all evil that would try to harm her.

"Strong, brave, sweet, and always there to save me in the nick of time!" She exclaimed to herself, her voice had been wistful. Her eyes had closed to attach an image to the person, hands going over her heart.

The image of Fayt came to her thoughts, dressed in massive amounts of ridiculous metal that would not suit very well to be even called armor. A helm over his blue hair that some strands strayed from, his thumb under his visor to lift it up and to smile at her with his emerald eyes.

Her hands found their way around her pillow, holding it tight to her body, bending down to shed the tears that she had held back for so long. A whimper came from her lips and the tears abruptly stopped but she didn't understand why. She couldn't cry, she felt sad but there was something warming herself, giving her bits of happiness for nothing.

She stood up and just laughed, and she continued to laugh, though she tried to keep herself quiet. She had no idea what, but she just wanted to smile again, and there was something that was opening her up so that she felt she could again. Her mind trailed to the thought of the sobbing self that was she a few minutes ago, and she knew it wasn't her.

She rose from her spot, smiling; a familiar essence had returned to her sage eyes that she had lost a few days ago. Creeping out of her room, she had gone to see the stars in all their glory in the night sky, a task she wouldn't have done before because of the danger she knew she might cause herself, but she wasn't afraid anymore.

* * *

Nel groaned, rolling over. The fever had cut but the aching tiredness had still tugged at her body. She opened her eyes, to see Cliff sitting atop the stool next to her. She smiled at him, even though he didn't seem to be aware that she was awake now. 

"Greetings," She said in almost a whisper, not sure of what time of day it was and others could be sleeping.

He turned to her, eyes burned with slight anger. He choked out the words, "Do ya know you talk in your sleep? Said some interesting things."

She didn't understand what he meant but tried to soothe his anger, "Cliff, you must be tired." She had scoot over in the full bed she laid in, implying for him to come to under the covers with her but he did no such thing.

He continued a glare at her, "No, how 'bout I tell ya what ya said in your sleep?"

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review.

A/N: Well, ya see, I didn't update very quickly this time because I got horrible reviews. As long as someone tells me something good about what I write, I will continue and update fairly quickly but getting something like "Intresting, but **u have issues**." isn't very nice. It's one thing to make a comment about the story but to make a comment on me is very offending. Person, doesn't even know me. If you like this story and wanted me to continue writing you can thank the anon. reviewer 'Kukuri'.

Also, I put in slight revised chapters in the rest of the story. There are only a few tidbits of change but nothing drastic along with it being easier to read. But there's one major fix that's, there's only a full day left(tomorrow in the story because it's night) and the next day is Clair's wedding by the end of this chapter, just be aware of that.

Here are my opinions on Star Ocean:

I hate Maria, she sucks and I hate her with a passion which will be made quite obvious in the later chapters, but that's too much information as it is about the story.

Sophia is MY favorite character(female) so I do resent some of the opinions, people are entitled to them and I can't change them like no one can change mine. So if you make a negative comment about Sophia in a review, I will completely disreguard it.

Lastly, as much as you may wish for my story to change it won't. No offense, because I love Albel and Nel is my second favorite female character but I almost hate the pairing because it's so overused. It's too unoriginal and not fun to write because most people only write Albel/Nel in the SOTET stories. And it kinda bothers me that the only positive reviews I get are the anon. ones.

Most of the signed reviews aren't good enough inspiration for me to want to write more because they don't say anything works or are completely negative to what I write. And I ask myself, implying to them, "Then why do you read it if you hate it so much?"

All right, I'll shut up now.


	10. What is Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own SOTET it belongs to Square/Tri-Ace blah blah bla

A/N: There's nothing to bad except for a little smut in the beginning between Maria and Fayt. There's some CliffxNel, but that's about it. Sorry about the late update though, I didn't know what to write. It wasn't because I didn't get good reviews and I wanted to update really badly but nothing came out of my head. ): But I finished this part at 4AM:P

**

* * *

PART 10**

Maria climbed upon Fayt's body, slowly. He siphoned away from her, smirking, gently rubbing the soft warm area of her body.

She felt in the heat growing in the lower of her body. She whimpered, "Please Fayt, stop doing that to me, I want you so bad. I love you so much."

He walked toward her, placing a passionate kiss upon her lips, setting himself in position to enter her already horribly wet and warm body. He mumbled in to her ear, "If that is what you wish."

"I do…"

He set his tip at her edge, ready to start thrusting in and out of her. He held her body tight to his for a moment and asked to simple questions, "Do you want this?" and "Will this hurt?" The second implying if she was a virgin or not.

She hoarsely whispered in his ear, "Of course but it will not hurt me, not anymore."

He didn't care if she wasn't a virgin, now she had to be his, as did the urging feeling behind his eyes told him so.

She had closed her eyes for the first sign of him pushing his cock into her pussy but there came nothing and a wave of ice hit her, when nothing came.

* * *

Nel was taken by surprise at his words and her thoughts immediately brought her back to her dream, more as dream's.' She became worried in fear of what she might have said aloud for no one had usually watched her sleep except for he and Albel. 

"What did I say in my dream?" She said nervously, hinting worry in her voice.

He began slowly, almost a calm before the storm, something that scared her more then anything Albel had ever said even if it was said coolly.

"Ya know, I've been sitting here and watching you for some time, now. And you didn't wake up once. I guess, I should start at the beginning and what you said first. You said Albel's name in your sleep, among other things. It's not been the first time either, I ignored it the first couple times since you were jus' getting over him. Then just now when you said his name, you moaned a bit after that. From what in your dreams, I don't really want to know, but what I wanna know is if you love me."

She froze at the end of his speech. She opened her mouth to explain, finding her voice quickly but she inwardly scowled at the tiredness and how little confidence was in it, "I had a dream in which Albel and I had a child. He-."

"I don't want to here this," interrupted Cliff quickly. He turned to walk away from her, already making quick strides to the door.

Even in her slight state of tiredness, her speed was still quite unmatched as she beat Cliff to the door, leaning upon it, "No, you will hear my explanation."

"Now, as I stated, the first part of my dream was of Albel and I as if we had continued our future together, a single child to us." She paused to watch the unchanging expression upon Cliff's face.

"Yeah and I know how this ends. You starting have a fuck time with Albel, I don't need to hear the rest. I just have one question for ya. Did you ever love me or was I just some in between before you got your little Glyphian knight back?" He said, ready to lift Nel from the ground to leave if he had to.

She was taken aback by his cutthroat words. She didn't know what to say, being put in the situation she had to choose right then. Her voice was lost on the way up as she choked up, "Just here me out, listen the rest of my dream…" Those words used to prolong it for she worried of what to say now.

* * *

Creeping down the hallway lit by the moonlight seeping through the windows, a door slowly opened. Down the small road paved with stones, passed the small shops she crept. Keeping her hand over her mouth, she refused to let noise escape from her lips for enough was coming out of her scurries. 

A smile was upon her face, just as the giggles came to her lips but she stopped them. The small glow of warmth came from out of one of the building's windows. She peered in, seeing a figure working on metal in the hearth of the fires, little flames escaping the containment of iron, coal stirring the hot pieces that flew out on.

She opened the door to the building, still holding her hand over her mouth. She tried to keep quite quiet but she had seemed to be heard.

For the figure rose, the shadows of the small fire cast long figures of the person against the walls, "Why are you here, wench?"

"So you heard me?" She asked, sadly.

"Don't pester me with stupid questions," he replied swiftly.

"Fine, then I'll change the subject," she said matter-a-factly.

He made no other comment but merely just turned around, sitting upon the stool to return to his work upon his sword.

She took this positively, pulling up another seat next to him by the heat of the flames, "Sooo…how are you, Albel?"

"Stupid question, wench," He growled dangerously low.

Her voice piped up softly immediately, "Oh ok, how are you and Nel, you two looked like you loved each other. It was so sweet… The two warriors from opposite sides of the war falling in love… Romantic…" She sighed out her last words.

"Are you blind, wench? There is certainly no such thing is love, merely strong admiration of power that bond together. Nel…" Trailing on the word familiar on his tongue from the overuse in their lust for each other, "…could not handle the power such as mine so she fell into the pool of the weak hearted."

"Well, I love Fayt…and I thought he loved me. Isn't that proof enough that love exists?" Sophia asked tentatively.

Albel whipped his head to the side, his molten orbs, burning into her soft sage eyes, "It is, Fayt fell in to love, as you call it, with the other blue haired worm, but no surprise, she had more power then you, as you can see it is I who am right and not your fragile and dreamlike theories."

She hung her head, chestnut tresses hiding her green eyes. Tears fell upon her lap, "That's…not true…it's not…"

* * *

Nel shook her head, pushing him back so that he was sitting on the bed and she leaned upon the door, "You are wrong. I had a second dream, which was graced by your presence, another dream of a 'could' be future. There were three children; two beautiful twin boys who looked just like their father and a daughter who had the crystal blue eyes of her father. It was a very beautiful dream, a fantasy that I would like to make reality, especially with their father." 

Cliff's eyes almost believed her but soon became very skeptical, "Nel, you really need to stop lying to yourself and to me. It ain't good for you."

Her intake of breath was dangerously slow, "You need to understand, I lo…" She stopped; her tongue was about roll out the last few syllables of a dangerous phrase she feared. There was no stopping her now, now that she had said the beginning.

"What's that you were saying? Nel you need to speak up." Cliff said eyeing her carefully, listing intently, just to make sure her words were as what he thought, hoped they were.

"Cliff, I love you," She said with a quick clear of her throat.

A loving embrace that she longed for from him warmly greeted these words. His caring manner wrapped her nervousness, but she felt this was what she needed for now. Her legs finally gave out, as did her strength when she was welcomed into his hold.

She was leaned upon the bed once more, eyes closed in a semi-conscious state.

Cliff's body hovered over hers, pressing his lips softly into hers and just quickly licked the edge of her lips with the flick of his tongue.

A smile crossed Nel's face; her hand moved slowly from beneath the cover placed upon her to grasp the comfort that was Cliff's grip.

* * *

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I don't even know what happened." He said with a shudder. In a rush he only grabbed his bottom attire and fled out the door. 

His chest was bare, open to nature's cold night winds. He bowed his head, cerulean hair falling in front of his eyes. There was a tremble in his hands but not from the icy biting of the cool air.

He sat on the porch, head in his hands, the rocks, being crushed beneath the weight and force of his confusion.

Fayt shook his head, "Nothing adds up. I don't know anything anymore…I couldn't control myself…my resolve was entire lost when Maria just looked at me."

He trembled in fear of what he felt were his emotions at the time of Maria's presence. He gazed out at the ominous forest, sighing.

_'What do I do? When I'm around Maria…I just want to take her right then and there. Just the mere look into her mystical green eyes unlocks urges that I never thought I had until. She wants it as much as I do…but I couldn't handle it if something happened, it's just too soon. I can't go back in there; I'll probably completely go through with it. I can't believe what she's doing to me. It's like my emotions are at her whim, her every command, and it's like she wants me to beg and I do, but she wants it just as much…_

_This never happened with Sophia. Everything just seemed easier around her, nothing was quite as confusing, and she made things simple. Everything little thing seemed to please her or make her happy and I never had to suffer like this because it was the smaller things that meant something to her. I could count on her for everything, and she always cheered me up…_

_Sophia…I was supposed to tell her something at the start of the trip to Elicoore II… I can't think about it correctly right now…It doesn't matter because right now my problem is how to deal with my emotions._

_But then again…maybe that's why it's called stealing your heart. When you can't control your emotions and that's why you are drawn to those that are so much harder. I used to think as long as Sophia was there, that would be all there was, and that was all I needed. But with Maria, she's just so different and serious; I know she would never be kidding with me. I don't know what it is, but just the sight of her drives my hormones and affection and attention._

_I know what I want to do and all the things I would like to… but there's always something that holds me back and I can't. I can get so close to actually accomplishing all the desires and ideas I have when Maria's around but there's a barrier that just stops me. It sounds weird but something stronger like what is right is stopping me. It's probably because growing up with Sophia and our families; they've influenced me to have sex after marriage. Yeah…that's probably it.'_

He continued thinking awhile. He had barred the door on the outside to keep Maria inside so that he would be assured his time alone with her appearance and distraction by what was inside him.

He could hear her getting up and pacing around, even trying at the door once. He decided he would not go inside until he figured out a way to at least help his problem in resolving itself.

* * *

He growled, "Wench, stop crying." He held his claw above her head angrily. The blade was too far into the hearth to use as another threaten. 

She sniffled, "It can't be true though…" Her sage eyes met his crimson orbs, tears streaming out of hers merely staring into the glaring blood drenched depths.

Albel looked more ominous in the dim lighting, dark hair shadowing pieces of his face, but unfortunately for her, she only looked my pitiful and weak in his eyes.

Sophia stood up, "Albel Nox, it's not true. There is such thing as love. You love or at least loved Nel. And they're not theories, you just have to find someone that matters that much to you and you'll feel worry or jealously, that kind pain, which is worse then fighting. And then you'll get the proof that's enough!"

He merely sat upon the stool, watching her almost bored. He found it quite amusing that she was trying to loom over him and she was taller then him, only because he was sitting.

He disclosed no answer to her words, finally receiving the quiet silence to metalwork in piece for she still waited politely for any response he would have. Truth be told, he had none except to laugh at her, but he would not sacrifice the valuable to time so that she would only continue to speak.

"Hmph, you have nothing to say?" She said carefully, only getting silence. "Then I must be right and you've finally agreed with me."

There was smile that returned to her face and an air of playful all knowingness.

He bowed his head low, making the shadows even darker and more dangerous as if there were black secrets behind that face. His submerged his sword within the icy water to cool and he stood up, facing her.

Only a dark smirk could be seen in the bits of light that filled the workshop, clawed digits flexing and unfolding.

She was a delicate trembling figure within his sharp shadow.

And with haste in a movement he pinned her against the wall with his claw, staring straight in to her eyes. He was surprised the moment he attempted to lift her and with it came great ease. He held the balance of her life within his hands, a pleasure he found from so many he had slain. He cocked his head to the side, licking his lips for a moment.

His voice was low of a deadly whisper, glaring at her with the poison daggers of his eyes, "Weak wench, do not speak, it tinges my nerves with annoyance. Lips serve no preferable purpose in useless speech."

* * *

A/N: Again sorry about the late update. ;.; 

I thank you all for the wonderful reviews. When I read them, I was really pleased. Since I got kinda long reviews, I wanted to reply to some of them in detailed but I did all the ones I got for chpt 9 anyways.

Macky - Albel/Nel is too much. There's no fun reading it when everyone uses it.

Choppi- I like anon. I was just stating something that I noticed at the time. Rock on:P

Cliff's Girl - Don't worry, FaytxSophia's not dead in this fanfic.

Zephyrus - Long review Lots of complements and thank you very much. bows You're really too kind.

NelZelpher88 - It's ok, I forgive you. Not that you needed to be forgiven of anything.

Locomoco, Virus Zero, Zero - Thank you.

By the way, I'm warning you that the next chapter might have lots of AlbelxSophia fluff or something, or at least something. Just so you know...

That was long...thank's for reading and please review. 3


	11. Flickering Embers

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean it belongs to Square/Tri-Ace Blah

A/N: There is a large piece of AlbelxSophia in the begginning and if you don't like I suggest you don't read it.

'http/ ' Go there, use that link, type that link or whatever, but that made me mad.

**

* * *

PART 11**

She trembled beneath the icy metal that pinned her to the wall; her neck strained with her hands trying to pry out of the grip but her struggle was useless compared to his overpowering. She turned her face so that her cheek was to him, away from the hot breath on her skin.

She would have tried some other physical force but she paralyzed with fear and wonderment. Her thoughts were soon roughly shoved back into her body when she winced with the threatening pressure of his strength.

She couldn't even see his face for the light was far behind them, his shadow long against the other wall. She could only hear the faint mumble of his words that was just lower then a whisper just enough so that she could catch the faint traces of.

"I wonder…" His voice hinted at small curiousness.

His eyes caught the fear in her eyes, and this is what he wanted to see. This is what he loved seeing, and what he would later decide was the reason for his next actions.

With slow, almost gentleness, he would savor the strong fear that emitted from her. He numbed the bottom of her innocent lip with a nibble of his teeth.

This made her jaw slack, enough so that he could slip apart her lips and his tongue could slide in. It was then when he realized what fear she had, timid as she was; she had never been quite this close to man, not even Fayt.

There was a dark inward laugh, finding it quite amusing that even after two years of courting her, he had not even sealed it with a simple sign of affection. And now he had taken the traditionally meaningful 'first kiss' from her.

Her mind was racing, unable to comprehend anything. She felt her body relax and even her hands had stopped pressing against his claw to release her. They fell limply to her side, eyes closed.

But she was wide-awake, aware of everything and nothing. The emotions and wonderment of if she was good enough or why was he doing this never made it to her mind correctly.

There was a feeling of guilt buried inside her, it was the guilt of letting 'Albel Nox' give her, her very first kiss and not Fayt. This guilt wanted to push Albel away, wanted to hurt him for what he had just done, but she couldn't. She yearned for something like this for so long and she couldn't stop it now, even with the love for Fayt she had denied parting with.

Sexual desires started to burn within him, those he had felt with Nel. He thought it would have been quite interesting to take her right there; it would have killed some time and he would have blown off a lot of the tension that had been building for the last months.

Odd thoughts started to form within his mind, those being accompanied by the thought of Sophia writhing nakedly under him, moaning to pound harder within her to release what had been gathering for so long to the sweet caress of her hands along his bare skin making him yearn…

'What the hell is this? My god this little wench…?'

Her hands rose tentatively to close behind his neck, fingers twisting about the fading colors his hair. She kept her touch light, afraid because she wasn't sure what to do.

His hands had grasped her attenuate figure, letting his clawed fingers grazing upwards on her torso. He lifted the light sheet was her shirt, revealing her bare stomach to his own, pressing harder into her.

She became flushed, face heated. She wanted to push away, afraid, but she couldn't, she didn't want to at the same time. Her heart ached and her body was cold ever since he had lifted part of her shirt, but she felt warm. She found something she couldn't find, to only be described in the least, a passion.

Albel had stopped himself, his pride was able take over instinct and emotion again, but it had come even close to losing to it.

He released her disheveled body slowly upon the ground. He glanced at her beat red checks and the slender fingers that had found their way into the strands of his hair and bare neck. His face turned dark, turning back to his work.

'Where the hell did these foolish thoughts come from? Just to make her squirm was quite amusing. It was lapsed moment of weakness from the lack of intercourse, it really is quite disappointing to have to deal with weak emotions that I still have no mastered to control…yet…'

* * *

"Well, I'll be Nel really does love me…" He spoke softly, sitting upon his bed. He leaned back, hands placed to cushion his head in front of the pillow. 

_'What do I do about Mirage…? I never thought I would actually get this far with Nel. I don't think I can face her when time comes for Clair's wedding. She'll understand, not like she ever figured out…'_

He made a decision, what he would do at the time of the wedding when everyone was together. Leaving his bed, he rose up, trying to be quick about traveling in the darkness and returning before morning came.

There was smile on his face as he snuck out of the building in the direction of Peterny and on to Aquios.

_'How will I say it though? Nel, I love you but… No…that's not any good. How about? There's something I've been meaning to tell you…that you really need to know… Noo…it'd probably better if I showed it to her first, maybe it would soften her up so that it would be easier to say… Yeah that sounds' good, I'll do that. It might make her cry so I have to be prepared for that and embrace her if she does or either way. She needs to know because I really want to tell her. Everyone should know…'_

* * *

"Hm…how to go about this now…I won't alter the door so that I may just simply pass through. I'll wait." Maria said as she relaxed upon the couch. She had merely left a sheet around her body just in case Fayt were to return and feel ready then. 

Her figure was outlined in the moonlit shadows of the sheet that wrapped her. A smile was present on her face, "There's still time left…"

"Fayt knows how much time is left, he won't remember to tell Sophia though…" She said with an air of smugness. She felt quite comfortable in the situation even though she had not gotten what she wanted; everything was progressing like it should on schedule. "Guess I can't rush it."

* * *

Sophia opened her eyes, feeling the stone beneath her. The cold rock brought her wandering sense back into her body. Her lips felt raw and moist but not because she had used something before hand, it was his saliva that was just starting to evaporate. 

She was trying to take slow breaths, but she wasn't sure what to say or even do. Her hands found their way clasped together, watching him carefully.

She mumbled, "Um…that…why…how?"

Her words were lost and muddled within her melted brain and numbed body.

At first she received no answer, but eventually he spoke.

"Merely to show you what reason lips truly serve."

A visible slight nod made itself clear within the dim lighting. She rose, trying to brush herself off. Her body shivered, the cool night air had swept around her now that the heat of her tinged cheeks were passing.

"Don't you need your sleep?" She asked, trying to sound normal but her voice came out squeak and soft.

He shook his head, "No, just leave me by for I'm sure you feel fatigue for that is why you must have mentioned such words of weakness." The tone of his voice was final, hinting to her to leave and that he would speak no longer.

She opened the door just a creak, only to slide out into the night air. The icy shock of air was comforting in comparison to the heated blush when she stood in Albel's presence.

She walked back in the direction of the inn, not as quietly as before but trying her best to calm her nerves that pulsed through her. The cobblestone only shifted against her clothed feet without the protection soles of normal shoes that she wore.

A shuffling of feet had caused her to stop and look around. There had been no behind her when she glanced over her shoulder. She leaned against the wall, watching the figure enter Peterny, obviously heading toward Aquois. She squinted until the darkness parted for her vision to make out the outline.

She sighed in relief, walking out to greet the dear old friend. She waved, trying to be as discreet as possible, whispering, "Cliff!"

Cliff turned to her out of surprise, grinning like a child, almost as if he were given a new toy-spaceship, to play with. "Hey, Sophia."

"What are you doing out here this late? I thought you were hurt." She asked with mild concern and much curiousness.

He spoke low, "Well, everything went pretty quick, it's in the blood. I'm kinda off to Aquois, I'm just need a few things from there." His voice rose, now realizing she too was standing here within him, "What are 'you' doing here at this time of night anyways? I'm sure your not just taking a midnight stroll- okay maybe 'you' might."

"I…I'm…I was just…checking on some one, thought they needed to get some sleep. People do need to get their energy at night, it's very important." She said hesitantly, careful to word it so that she wouldn't feel that she was lying… too much. She wondered why she hid that she was just talking to Albel, but felt it would be to hard to say out loud and to of all people, Cliff.

He took this answer, and she quickly said, "I'm really sleepy so…I have to get back to the inn if that's okay with you."

Cliff smiled and let her be, "Just watch out for yourself. Even now, there might be weirdoes."

Sophia turned away in the direction of the inn, softly calling back to him, "Get some sleep. Kay?"

* * *

"Yeah, I'll remember that." He said calling out to her leaving direction. 

Cliff walked through the north end of Peterny, heading toward Aquios. The path was empty and there wasn't much disturbance to his dismay. The air was cool and the moon was almost at its high point in the middle of the night. The bridge could be seen, closing in.

He looked around the sacred city, trying to find the right door within the darkness. He mumbled, "Damn, why do they always have to make 'em all look the same?"

None of the lights were on in any of the windows but he rapped softly a door, hoping it was the right one.

A sleepy headed odd-looking woman dragged her feet to the door, opening it to see Cliff, a large figure standing over her. She looked mystified, "Are you here for a reason?

There was a laugh that escaped Cliff, "Yes, I'm looking for Chilco. Is she here? I think I heard this was her new residency."

"Then you are correct, I am she. What do you need of me?"

Cliff said something hushed, whispering in her ear, "I need…"

She smiled, "Ah, something special. It will take some time for me to make such an item and by what exactly you describe, it will cost you."

"I need it by the end of tomorrow and I can pay just about any price. You just have to be able to make it."

"Yes…I will need you to give me two stones, the Orichalcum and the Rainbow Diamond. Once I have this items in my possession, your fee will be 10,000,000 Fol."

He nodded, "All right. They will be at your door early tomorrow morning."

They parted ways for her to return to sleep and he to quest for the two items.

* * *

He stared into the fires of the workshop; unblinkingly he watched the embers burn. The sword he worked on had been finished just after she had left. The thoughts in his mind caused his emotions angered him. He was furious, growling at his weakness. 

_'Without Nel I become weak…I cannot see why I have to have her, the fool she has fallen for now is not worthy of her. This is none of my concern but this is not why I feel so maddened._

_It my emotions and instinct that I had relied on so heavily betrayed me time and time again around that ignorant, hopeful, wench of a girl. This is unbecoming of me, I will not. She has not even the least bit of physical strength, lacking in speed, and she always needs to be protected by someone else._

_But…she did defeat my strongest attack…alone; it was merely luck. She could not send them away or even completely destroy them without me having to do it. Why am I even thinking about her? She doesn't deserve to be in my thoughts._

_Why did I want to take her… What a fool I, myself have turned into.'_

He left the workshop, testing the speed and strength of the katana as he made his way back to the inn, cursing himself all the while.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you looked at that, it made me mad. REALLY MAD...actually just disappointed.. 

Thanks for the review and Cliff's girl, you're on the right track. I really emphazized it in that part, trying to make it kinda obvious. So I guess it worked.

I know where I'm going, and I have all the thoughts in my head but it's just getting there that's difficult. Two more days till the wedding...fun. xP

Thanks for reading and review, please and stuff. o


	12. Chilco, the famous craftswoman

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean it belongs to Tri-Ace/Square.

A/N: Sorry about the semi-long wait. This chapter and 13 are really transitiony. There's a bit of humor in the beginning and a whole section of Nel for those of you who like her as a character to read about. Read the A/N at the bottom please. And this part is really bad...so warning there.

**

* * *

PART 12**

"Come on Mirage! TIME TO GET UP!" Chirped Peppita.

She shook the sleeping woman with vigor, energy flowering from her. There was an eager smile on her face as she bounced around the room, dancing and twirling.

"Come on sleepy head!" She continued to yell, finally jumping on Mirage's bed.

Mirage came through the door behind her, "Oh, you're up? I didn't expect you awake so early."

Peppita turned around, looking at her, "Wait, if you're not in this bed…then who?"

"Little maggot, I swear you will pay for this intrusion!" An angry voice spoke from beneath the covers.

She did a little back flip, landing on the floor with a thump, watching the blankets uncovering the sigh of boiling scarlet eyes. There was no voice that escaped her lips, but a soft whimper.

"He woke me up last night and asked to switch beds with him for the night because Sophia would bother him when he woke up. I told him that you would be worse but he was convinced that it would be better to wake up without Sophia nearby." Mirage proposed to give an explanation, trying to soften Albel's anger along with Peppita's fear.

Albel merely glared at Peppita on the ground, "Would you leave me alone so that I may rest in peace?" His voice chorused with anger, boiling down the edges of his patience.

Sophia turned into the doorway completely dressed, "Are we all up already?" She sounded quite happy, the comforting sound echoed in his ears burning them slightly for they had returned to the more optimistic nature.

"No, I need to rest. You will all leave this room before you will regret ever setting foot here this morning." He spoke slowly and harshly. Tired emphasize on every word.

Peppita found her hyperactivity again and squealed, "Don't be such a party pooper! You need to get up! It's already morning and the birds are even up! Besides we need to go shopping since tomorrow is Clair's wedding after all!"

Mirage siphoned Peppita out the door, "I do not think that is smart. We should really leave him be."

Sophia shrugged, following them out with a simple, "Ok, if you wanna be that way. You won't have fun choosing out what you want to wear tomorrow."

"What makes you think that I would demean myself by attending such a gathering?" He said, causing her to pause and turn her head.

"Because Nel's going to be there," She lightly, shutting the door quickly before he could get in another word.

* * *

"Bah, damn woman, thinks she knows what she's talking about." He rolled his eyes. 

He lay down, turning on his bed, using his claw hand to place the covers over his body. He closed his eyes, watching his vermilion tinted inside of his eyelids, just swirling in his thoughts before he was to fall back into sleep.

* * *

The morning was early, the sun still on the horizon when the three females left the inn. 

Peppita led the group with much enthusiasm, followed by a cheerful Sophia, and the balanced Mirage.

"I'm hungry!" She exclaimed as a demand more then a request.

Peppita ran ahead into the forum, spinning so quickly she fell into a basket of fruits. She merely laughed, "I think I want these apples!"

"Peppita, we can get you something when we return." Mirage said, trying to keep everyone sane.

Sophia agreed, "Yeah, come on! People are going to be at the store soon and we'll have to wait in line for a long time!" She said, trying to sway her.

Mirage felt a jerk when Peppita and Sophia took each of her hands in different directions, each crying out for a different desired store.

"How about I go with Peppita to keep an eye on her and Sophia, you can go and we'll meet back here at eighteen hundred hours for dinner?" Mirage choked out.

Sophia was saddened, "But!" She didn't want to go by herself, but she wouldn't say so.

But before she had a chance to answer, Peppita had dragged off Mirage and they were nowhere in sight.

And Sophia turned away, the store she intended to go to first, a bit crestfallen.

* * *

Nel had awoken, with Farleen by her side, being greeted by her soft voice. 

"Lady Nel, you're all right. And your fever's gone down! Tynave, she's awake!" She chirped loudly out the open door only to be greeted with thumps of quick movement.

"Lady Nel, and just in time. Lady Clair's wedding is tomorrow!" She said with urgency.

Nel felt a tug on her arms, being hit by the cold air of morning. She groaned, "Where's Cliff?"

They answered her, "Master Cliff left late last night. He seemed to be headed toward Peterny."

The other nodded in agreement with this knowledge.

Nel had quickly dressed herself, taking up her daggers and dashed out of the room. _'Why would he leave? Is there someone else?'_

Tynave and Farleen were confused to her speedy departure at this critical time. They were left in the wake of dust that was her speed.

The dismal town or Aire was bustling with life. The eager voices of the coming event were all about her. She was confused, letting the monsters on the road get the best of her while she was distracted.

She went to the different armors and other shops littered about Peterny but no one knew if Cliff had been seen or was still there.

Suddenly there was yelp from a form she had run into. She was forced back to her dismay. When she saw a brunette girl sitting on the ground, "Sophia!"

Sophia mumbled, "Yes?" She glanced up, crying out, "Nel!"

Nel was in a rush for words, "I need to know where Cliff is for I heard he may have come in this direction."

"Yeah, I saw him last night-."

"You saw him last night?" She had cut off her off, speaking suspiciously.

She only laughed, "Yeah, he told me he was heading toward Aquois for some things. He didn't tell me what though. That's it."

Nel felt reassured, "Ah, you seem to have been the only one who's seen him since he left Aire. I wouldn't know what his business in Aquois was but I will find out. Thank you for information, Sophia."

With Nel, leaving the town at the north end, Sophia called, "No problem!"

_'What could Cliff being doing? No one but Sophia has seen him since last night. May be he is really with another woman. Sophia perhaps, she is the only one who's seen him. But the age difference is too great…Perhaps he goes for younger women. This is ridiculous; I can't be thinking such thoughts. It's just the effects of the fever at it ends._

_Albel would never do that; he wouldn't think any other woman was worthy of him. That was his version of faithfulness that almost assured the woman his eternally loyalty. He would be strong, always there protecting what was his. I know him well enough to know he would not waste his time for things not deserving of his effort. He was truly a unique piece of work in his own way. The way he was built, strong and swift as well as everything that made him so desirable._

_Now what am I doing, I am doing what I was hoping Cliff would not. But Cliff is not even of this world, how could I possible know._

_It may be Mirage, that other woman of his world. They did have some history and are always together, he could be a traitor to me. What if it is Maria? It could be anyone but most unlikely Peppita. Maria is a little young, but he does admire strong women like myself I've noticed. Maria is young and independent and Mirage may take orders well, but I've heard she has had a reputation for being physically stronger then Cliff himself._

_I must be mad by thinking this, but it can't be out of the question of what he is doing when I cannot track him…'_

She did reach Aquois quickly despite her distracting thoughts. She called out for anyone who had seen him once more, but still it failed. She suddenly had a thought that Sophia may have lied to her because she wanted to hide Cliff from her.

Nel started to turn away when an oddly dressed woman approached her.

"You seek a large yellow mane man with a bulky figure who looked as if he had the strength of many soldiers?"

She looked down, "Yes, have you seen anyone by that description?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, he is doing a series of tasks for me so that I will create a special item for him. He is collecting a few materials needed to make this prized creation."

"What items?" She asked, eyeing with skeptically. "Who are you even?"

"I am Chilco, the famous Craftswoman. Surely you've heard of me, I am the best after all," she said airily with boastful pride.

"Ah yes, you make wonderful accessories, but what would he want you to make?"

"A simple item that makes use of the Orichalcum and Rainbow Diamond. It's very beautiful that gives the wearer increased strength and speed as well as a great boost in charisma, being quite valuable."

"So he's gone after the Orichalcum and Rainbow Diamond?"

"Most likely."

"How much is it?"

"That is something kept between myself and who would like me to make such an item, but he had visited me very early this morning. I was quite surprised and I'm sure he'll get them to me by noon. If you'd like to weight in my store until then, you are most welcome."

Nel looked around, wanting to go after him, but having the common sense to know she would not find him in time. She sighed, giving into Chilco's offer.

* * *

Fayt stood up, turning to look at the bared door that he had covered himself. He left a note on the door: 

_Maria, I'm sorry I have to take my leave but I will escort you to Clair's wedding tomorrow. If you are ready tomorrow at eight hundred hours, I will return to this cabin to go with you. Please take my apologies for leaving you in such a state last night. I just need a little more time to think away from this place. Everything is crowding my thoughts and please don't look for me nor tell anyone else. I will be back in enough time to be ready for tomorrow. Fayt._

He turned, running quickly away into a non-populated area to clear his mind, mumbling, "Maria…don't take any of this personally. Sophia, please forgive me; I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Nel what are you doing here?" Cliff asked surprised. He quickly gave the two items to Chilco to work on. 

"Looking for you." She said calmly, as if she were stating the obvious.

"Uhh…I just wanted this item made so that it could be worn at tomorrow's wedding." He said, starting to sweat.

She looked at him skeptically, "Are you so sure? You are acting quite suspicious. I feel there is a need to be concerned for your current attitude is just off."

"No nothing's wrong. Can we get out of here? It's a little warm." He said in a rush of words.

"You're just sweating for some reason," she spoke slowly.

The warning signals were going off that he was doing something behind her back. She watched him carefully, trying to keep her cool. But her patience was waning and she could stand for this no further.

"If you are to lie to me at this moment, I would have to leave you right now."

"Nel, just listen, there's a really good explanation for this. I just needed something… Tomorrow, you'll know promise."

She turned away from him, leaving him standing at Chilco's doorsteps.

A tear leaked from her eye, as she walked toward the Aquois castle gates, only momentarily interrupted by Lady Tynave who rushed toward her.

"Lady Nel! Here is your attire for tomorrow. This outfit was requested to be worn by you by Lady Clair." Tynave said, handing her the shaded dress. "It's the Maid of Honor dress."

* * *

A/N: Wow, there are suddenly so many AlbelxSophia fics. What happened? Did I miss something when a whole lot of people started writing AlbelxSophia stuff? Oh well. Some of them of I question...but that's ok. 

Dragon Chyld: I would love for you to put my story in your C2.

allmysensesfail: Thank you for your several reviews. And that part you quoted, that's about my favorite section in the entire fanfic.

NelZelpher88: Don't worry, it's ok. Not many people like Sophia as their favorite character.

Fluff: Well, if you just read my review for that thing you'll understand. And I'm glad you like the AxS pairing.

Cliff's Girl: Well, I just love your reviews as always.

Insomniac: Don't worry. I don't know when I'm going to end this just yet but when I do, I'm trying to decide right now if I should just create a sequal that focuses on just one of the pairings or triangles. (Most Likely AxS or AxSxF) And sorry I didn't comment on my other update.

Last note, the only reason I take so long to write a part is because I force myself to write 4 pages every single part just because I like giving you readers a lot to go on but I think the next part may be the exception because it'll be short for a smaller transition. Sorry, though I think I've said that before but oh well. So warning if the next one feels really bad. I promise in Part 14, even though it's not written yet, to be really exciting!

Thanks for reading, please review.


	13. Childish Fantasies

Disclaimer: I don't own SOTET, it belongs to Square/Tri-Ace.

A/N: Hah! I got this part up fairly quickly. I also have part 14 done and a bit of 15. Go me! This reached four pages anyways so it turned out ok. Hm.. warnings... There's a part on Mirage and a memory of Cliff and some SxF a little bit.

**

* * *

PART 13**

"Sophia! You should see the pretty dress that Mirage got for me. And it's so cool and it makes me feel like I'm performing the part of a princess!" Peppita said at the nearly eaten dinner plate.

"Yes, it is quite beautiful." Mirage said, "Peppita picked out a formal dress for myself that is…one of it's kind, putting it nicely." That last phrase, muttered to Sophia.

She laughed, "Yes, when we get there tomorrow, everything will be so beautiful, and Clair in her wedding dress. She will be the star of everyone. Though I do wonder about Nel. What will she be wearing?"

Peppita cried out, "It's bound to be really nice looking because she always picks out the best things and especially since Clair is a really good friend of hers for a long time."

The evening was cool and the starts were slowly peeping through the blanket in the sky.

Mirage took a sip of her drink; "I think we best get to Aquois right now so that we may have more time in the morning and will not have to travel the road filled with attackers."

Peppita yawned, "I just wanna go to sleep…I'm tired and really excited all at the same time."

She took Peppita on her shoulders, "Sophia, will you please pay? Peppita spent all my Fol earlier."

Sophia nodded, "You two go on ahead, I'm just going to drop by and tell Albel that we're leaving and to see if he wants to come, too."

* * *

Sophia knocked on the door but no answer came from within. She opened the door and saw the beds neatly made and a small note upon the one, which Albel slept. 

_'Wench, if you've come to check on me as I've assumed you would have done so, I am obviously gone. I've written this note to deter from your worry or concern, which is very irritating; I am merely at the Castle Aquois for time being until the events of tomorrow. The Wicked One.'_

She huffed, "Oh that's nice. He just leaves me this note. He should have come told me he was leaving himself."

She left the room, gripping her staff, making her way toward Aquois.

* * *

Albel was strolling the marble halls of the castle. His iron foot coverings softly bang against the hard material of the floor. A claw was kept limply above his katana; his hand gently brushed away his hair occasionally. 

"Lord Albel Nox!" A voice rang through the hall, coming from the other end. The male voice was urgent and rushed.

He rolled his eyes, "What is it that you want with me, fool?"

Lias approached him cautiously, "As you may have remember faintly, someone may have mentioned to you that you are being offered the position as my best man. Do you still accept?"

Albel turned away, "Leave me maggot, I do not care for your pitiful affairs."

"But the King-."

"The King and you can let me do as I wish."

"You see, I mentioned this to the king and he allowed this. So please, I would be very grateful if you were to do this duty for me."

There was no way to convince him into doing such a task.

"If you will not do it, I might have to ask someone more worthy, Fayt or Cliff perhaps."

He spun on his feet, "You would allow such fools to take such a position, a Glyphian inviting scum like that to the wedding is already a stretch but that is an outrage."

"Well, if you are not to take that place, I would have to ask someone else… For Clair will accept no other and you were my first choice of course."

"Weak, you don't even have control of your woman."

"So I assume you are to do what I've so humbly asked?"

There was a mumble underneath his breath of which Lias took as a yes since he had not turned away yet.

"I will have the right attire delivered to your room within the Aquois Castle by this evening so that you may try it on and have it fit-."

Albel stepped away from the Smith and left him standing there in mid sentence.

* * *

Mirage set Peppita upon her bed, who was already snoring. She sighed softly, staring out the darkening blue skies, seeing a faint outline of a figure walking calmly towards the castle. Long brunette hair was clearly seen against the shadowy surroundings as well as the softly lit familiar staff held within the hands. 

_'Cliff…where are you?'_ She thought to herself as she watched the closed the streets, nearly empty. They had only the occasional person crossing to return home where they belong.

_'I remember Cliff working on something really intently one night. He kept yelling to himself or at least whatever he was working on at the time after peace had fallen._

_I went to look over his shoulder and there he was, writing something. He saw him and tried to hide it from me, giving me the words, "It's not done yet so I can't have anybody take a look at it.'_

_There was something really different about him right then, he just didn't seem like himself, actually working and caring about what he needed to say instead of using force or just letting me take a minuscule peek. He was completely stern, which surprised me but I just passed it off as nothing._

_'Cliff, are you going to tell me what's wrong?' I remember asking him._

_'Nah, I'm ok. Just ya know, everything's crazy now. I still got so much work to do and all the dang paperwork.' He grumbled. I could see his face was filled with annoyance and frustration. Sweat already forming on his forehead._

_He slammed his fist against the table then and everything fell to the ground, the wood of the table broken into pieces._

_I picked up the piece of paper, tinted pink and flowery. I questioned it, staring at him. He hadn't noticed what I had done but I opened my mouth out of habit, "Cliff?"_

_He turned around and saw what I was holding in my hands. He snatched it away immediately._

_I was only able to see a few things, my name, Nel's name, and the phrase 'I love you.' I didn't think much of it then but if I think about it now, maybe…_

_Where did those feelings inside Cliff go? Were they ever real?_

_I remember I used to have a massive infatuation with him as a child since he came to my father's dojo all the time and he seemed so much older. He never really did grow up but that was why I felt like I needed him around to have balance. I don't know, I'm probably over looking these things.'_

Mirage stopped reminiscing for the moment, setting a book on the bedside table. She had volunteered to share a room with Peppita at the time, never figuring that it might cause any trouble for she seemed more leveled headed then currently.

She sighed once more, thinking more to herself, reveling in her memories of Cliff, drifting slowly into slumber.

* * *

The castle was dormant as well as all the inhabitants until the excitement of the next morning. Even in the quiet sleep, there was much anticipation and anxiousness though it would not come truly alive until they would awake at dawn. 

Sophia roused from her sleep, smiling inwardly. She felt giddy and excited, jumping right out of her covers into the cool morning. She put a simple overcoat over her clothes, making a decision to watch the morning sunrise in the quiet just before the entire kingdoms arose to rejoice loudly.

She stepped quickly outside towards the main flow of water into the city. The patch of grass was perfect as it situated just off the direct course of the sun, allowing her to gaze fully into the beautiful warming glow of the sky.

She grinned, "I feel just like a princess, sitting outside of a beautiful castle watching the sunrise."

She let her feet dip into the water, sending shivers up her spin as she continued to speak, "And now my hero would come up behind me and gently hold me…"

As if command there was ruffling of sound behind her, walking out was Fayt, the hero of whom she had come accustomed to long ago.

Sophia turned her head, more surprised then she would have normally been since she had been absorbed in her fanciful thoughts.

"Sophia?" Fayt questioned, not sure it was really here sitting down by the bank in the early morning just before the rise of fingertips across the sky.

"Good morning, Fayt," She said softly, her cheeks tinged rosy.

He stumbled close to her, sitting beside her, wearing an odd attire not of his normal, smiling at her.

"Fayt, what are you wearing?" She asked, quite amused.

"Clothes, what else? I left my other outfit…somewhere else." He spoke slowly, not intending to tell her what he had almost done with Maria. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him, giving him a similar answer in response to his vague one, "Because everyone else is. The wedding's today, you know?" She giggled softly at her second phrase.

Her laughter burned within his eardrums, the sound so sweet to him made him cringe but didn't allow him to turn away, "Yeah, I mean, why are you sitting here so early in the morning?"

"I'm playing the part of princess from a fairy tale, sitting and watching the sunrise, just waiting for her prince charming," she said simply.

There was a shuffling just behind them but it was ignored, merely being the wind, blowing the branches of the bushes to scratch against the castle walls.

Fayt's lips longed to be pressed against those that always expelled sweet laughter and soft words of concern. His hands trembled beside him to wrap tightly around her but he moved them from her view. His heartbeat quickened and his face tinged hot when she looked at him.

The first lines of dawn started to spread across the sky and to his relief she stopped watching him and became absorbed in the sight of the morning's glow. Her face lit up, reflecting the warm rays of sun.

He wanted to turn away but he couldn't, the urge boiling in the light of the sun, flames lit his fingertips. And he would fall pray to the bit of desire that fought against his restraint and logic.

Fayt lunged toward her, gripping her tightly from the side. He let his arms snake around her small waist as he leaned his head upon hers. He held her and he was complete, there was nothing more left in him, not even the bitterness he had felt.

Sophia was surprised, but didn't push him away. She just relaxed, closing her eyes and leaning into him, wishing this for so long. She blushed but she couldn't help but smile even more. Even though her eyes were closed the warmth from inside her was making her happy, not the sun at all.

Her imagination started to get the better of her…

_'His strong arms are wrapped around me…I don't ever want to worry or be afraid ever again, I just want to be protected forever. I don't want you to ever let go of me…'_

Fayt felt a dark tugging at his heart and still Maria was there. He couldn't be here holding Sophia while he still promised himself to Maria. He wanted to but he couldn't and even now Maria had a grip upon him like no other. He shoved Sophia away, rising to his feet and leaving her alone.

He mumbled, "Sophia, I love you. I'm sorry, please forgive me…"

And with those words he left quickly.

Sophia questioned her ears, finding them to be only wishful thinking that she had wished so hard that she had actually heard him.

He had once again dashed her heart, leaving her in circle of her broken hopes. The sadness had risen once more and not even the sunrise could heal. She stood up, rushing inside to her room so that she could force herself to cry out all her tears so that she would not act this way at the wedding.

* * *

Albel was standing there when he saw Sophia pass him. He growled under his breath, "Ignorant vermin has done it once again. Does he seem to take amusement in manipulating that girl's heart?" 

_'Right after that night, Sophia seemed quite well, it could even be said she was back to normal in a sense. But all that lowly worm has to do is come in to see her for a few moments and she in tears once more. Both of them are weak, he for hius idiocy and her for her childish fantasies.'_

He had soon found himself, hating Fayt more then he would have Cliff. He had been watching the two from outside the window, the scratching sound being his own feet dragging across the castle's floor. An unconscious anger and fury boiled silently within him at the scene and even more so at the blue haired earth male.

* * *

A/N: Well, the next part is 14 and there's action there. And AlbelxSophia is finally "announced" in a way that makes it really obvious of the coupling. Do you mind if I skip the entire thing about the wedding and those details? I really didn't feel like actually writing. And now that I'm at a certain point, I'm not sure where I'm going because this entire time I was leading up to this and I had all the details and I'm probably gonna have a writers block but I'll put up 14 if I get 15 done quickly and if not 14 will go up no later then a week. 

Thank you my faithful readers and please review.


	14. From Heroes to Princes

Disclaimer: I don't own SOTET, it belongs to Square-Enix/Tri-Ace.

A/N: Hahaha, it's cliff hanger. If you don't like AlbelxSophia, it's when the become "official." And I skip the wedding because I didn't care for it much. I don't even know their traditions anyways. And if you people like the normal pairings, just review a lot and I'll put up the fifteenth chapter because I've already written it and uploaded it, just not posted it. (:

**

* * *

PART 14**

And with the ringing of the wedding bells within the Aquois church, everyone seated, calmly.

Fayt sat stiffly next to Maria, his arm wound around her shoulder as she leaned into him, watching Lias at the stand just in front of the King of Airyglyph and Queen of Aquaria.

Mirage had her hands full trying to keep an overexcited Peppita still and quiet.

* * *

Nel stood behind the bride, "Clair, you look so beautiful. Tynave and Farleen are already outside, waiting to see if you were ready yet." 

"Oh yes Nel. I'm just so nervous and anxious, I can't breathe," She spoke softly, the smile naturally drawn upon her face.

The cue of the flute had told Clair that it was time to go, "It's time, just remember why you're doing this."

Clair nodded, walking next to Nel until they reached the door wait Adray was waiting.

He took the arm of his daughter behind Tynave, Farleen, and Nel who would precede Clair.

* * *

He gruffly walked down the path, keeping the dark face of maliciousness. He glanced to either side, seeing the face of the two men he disliked the most, Cliff and Fayt, each wearing similar outfits in black. Maria leaned against Fayt like a smug cat, wearing an outfit that even for his customs, he knew was too revealing for this occasion. 

He inwardly cringed when he saw a struggling Peppita, trying to get out of Mirage's grasp. The girl's hyperactivity was not one he wanted to be the object of. Roger looked quite calm himself to his surprise but started to smile mischievously at Peppita and he wasn't surprised any longer.

_'This is truly idiotc, this ceremony. Cliff, hah he's unhappy, the stupid fool. Fayt and that stupid piece of scum Maria; they truly deserve a slow painful death. They are worth nothing and waste of the time so they should not be able to live because they only create more annoyance._

_Fayt, you seem to think you are so noble and valiant since you had saved the universe but what of you when you can't even save yourself, nor even choose between women._

_Maria, you, I can see when there is a darkness because that is what I truly am. And you, you have something planned and it may not be obvious to everyone else but it is quite obvious to me. Just wait and I'll take that as a reason to kill you even if Fayt would pester me._

_Hm…where is the wench? She's not here, weak woman. She can't even handle the sight of the pair, it's sickening, she and the other two. I'll make sure she knows when I find her, she needs someone to beat strength into her.'_

* * *

Sophia wept, outside beneath the bridge on the outskirts of Aquois. She had dressed, intending to go on inside but when she saw Fayt and Maria enter the chapel together; she turned and ran. 

"The bells have rung, that means the ceremony has begun. I'll have to go in and apologize to Clair later; I hope she'll understand." Sophia mumbled.

She stared at the water and at her reflection. The water rippled when her tears fell beneath the depths.

Her chestnut locks had been twisted up into a bun with elegant pieces of hair falling beside her face and down her back.

For an immeasurable amount of time she stared until she clasped her hand around a rock and threw it at her face in the water, breaking it into several waves of refraction. She whispered, "This isn't fair."

"Fairness is for the weak," a voice growled behind her. The shadow circled her body, standing over her but she did not dare look up.

She stared into the water, watching the reflection of the figure.

_'There's a dark indigo cape, knight's armor with a powerful blade at his side. The face is blurred…Maybe I'm imagining my prince and the voice is just my mind. If I put a face atop the body, Fayt's? Who cares?'_

"Stand up wench," the voice said to her again. "Stop your crying, it's paining me to watch such outright lack of strength."

Sophia squeezed her eyes shut, not caring anymore. She flung herself and around, throwing herself at the person and hold him tight. The tears had blurred her vision, just desiring comfort in some way though it did not seem this person was even offering.

She had done this to prove to herself it was just a dream, that this figure was a person made up by her imagination dressed up in a fairytale prince's attire.

She had latched on to someone warm, surprising her slightly but this only caused her to think that her mind was more vivid then she thought. Though this did offer a sense of dream reality as much as she knew when she opened her eyes, she would still be dreaming but she didn't want to. She just wanted this moment, this little bit of sanity to calm her.

* * *

Albel had left after the finished ceremony, intending to leave and not come back. He had not expected to hear anyone since most had left to go to the ceremony within the castle's chapel. A rock had landed in the water and he made his way toward the sound, finding none other then Sophia beneath the bridge, staring and crying into the water. 

He smirked, finding this the perfect time to mock her of Maria and Fayt until she was strong enough to stand up for herself.

But now he found himself tightly gripped by her. He fell back against the wall by the surprise of the force. His arms were in the air while he looked down at her, muttering, "Wench, what the hell are you doing?"

"Please, don't go away." She whispered which he took for obvious hallucination.

He placed his hand on her head, "Get off of me wench, I am not Fayt."

She shook her head, burying her face farther into his chest, "I don't want Fayt, please don't leave me alone."

His hand started to stroke her hair; automatic instinct had caused the movement of comfort that he surprised even himself. He wrapped his clawed arm around her waist; whispering into her, "Stop tensing, now."

On command Sophia had relaxed and he was able to set her down while he leaned against the wall.

_'What the hell am I doing? What am I saying?'_

There was an aching in his chest as if his heart were starting to pain him the more he thought.

'I don't want her, I should just throw her into the river right now.'

And still these thoughts had caused him to inwardly lurch at the warmth flooding through to his fingertips.

A voice that was not his own, spoke to him, "Denial only hurts more when you continue to do so."

_'I'm not denying anything. Or am I? What's this stupid feeling spreading throughout me? Is this that stupid thing everyone calls happiness? Hope? Or…Love? Please don't tell me it is, that is quite aggravating but quite refreshing. This strength…it's…disgusting, but I desire it, I lust for it, I want it._

_Why am I denying myself this strength and what I want? I've never forced myself away from power I've wanted but I desire it more then before. This is the strongest I've ever felt, I need it and this is mine and mine alone. No one shall ever take this away from me. She belongs to me and no one else.'_  
(A/N: I know it sounds bad, but when Albel is describing strength and power, he means love. Since love is true power/strength. It just sounds like he's using her in my attempt of Albel language that took me for ever to attempt to phrase. This is one of this just so you know types of things.)

Albel's claw wrapped around waist tighter, bringing her closer toward him. His hair fell upon the top of her head as he mumbled. "You are mine now. And I do not care if you have any arguments to that."

Her voice was soft, her crying slowed, whispering, "Please, don't make me face him anymore."

He lifted her chin to face him so that he could watch her expression, cocking an eyebrow at her.

She looked into the face of Albel, surprised. She could see his entire face now, now that she was close enough to brush his hair away. She softly voiced, "Albel?"

She held a familiar feeling within her, staring into his crimson eyes that seemed more calm and less discomforting.

"Hm?" He asked, his face neither frowning any longer but not smiling to any extent.

She smiled gratefully at him, hugging him tightly, a tear straying from her eye, "Thank you… for not leaving me alone, I don't think I want you to ever."

* * *

Fayt watched around the reception room, not able to spot Sophia but he put this in the back of his mind for now, walking near Clair and Lias. 

"Clair, congratulations!" He said, Maria following closely behind with the tail of her blue gray dress trailing behind.

"Yes, we are so happy for you." She said sweetly.

Clair bowed to them and Lias wrapped his arms around Clair's waist, rocking her slightly to the classical music playing, whispering into her ear.

Adray could only grin, "Ah, plans for tonight I see."

"Father! How could you say that?"

"I'm just stating the obvious," he said crossing his arms.

Peppita was dancing around the room with large footsteps and symbologically enhanced effects.

* * *

"Cliff? What are we going to do after the wedding? Leave in a couple days?" Mirage asked. 

He looked at her, "Not sure, all depends, I guess."

"On what?"

"On what happens tonight." He said mysteriously, walking away from her, trying to hide his secret.

He walked in the direction of Nel who was wearing a golden dress that brought out the best of her amethyst eyes. The thin straps almost invisible upon her skin, matching in his opinion, radiating glow.

* * *

Nel would not look at Cliff as he came closer to her for the dinner was about to start. She turned away receding to her seat at the banquet table. 

She sat on the other side of Adray just one seat over from Clair. She looked down at the table, seeing that Albel's seat just over Lias's side was empty.

Cliff sat down next to her, "Hey are you still mad at me?"

"What would give you that impression," she said, glaring daggers at him.

"What did I do in the first place?" He said, placing his hand atop hers in a poor attempt to sway her back to him.

She paused, staring directly into his face, "You didn't tell me where you'd be going and I was quite concerned. You do not have the decency to tell me what you were hiding from me of which I have my suspicions for."

"I…I can explain. Just wait in a few moments."

* * *

Sophia had convinced them to go back, her hand clasping his. They had entered a place with many columns and she wasn't sure where to sit or even if she was still invited but she still felt a duty to apologize to Clair. 

Someone had just rung a light bell and everyone became quite, staring at the middle of the table.

Cliff had stood up, "This is a very joyous occasion, I know, I can feel the excitement."

He took Nel's hand, guiding her out to the middle of the room so that everyone could see her and she could see everyone else.

His hand went to his pocket, pulling out a black velvet box.

He got down on one knee, "Nel, will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: In the next one they'll have FaytxSophia, NelxAlbel, MiragexCliff, more then CliffxNel, AlbelxSophia, FaytxMaria. I promise. There's a fight scene in the next one but it's badly written... > So...just saying that ahead of time. 

Please review. Thanks for reading.


	15. After Effects

Disclaimer: SOTET belongs to Square/Tri-Ace

A/N: Warning about the battle, there's not much romance but there are some pairings in here. The battle is done badly so my apologies. Not much else I could say but all the pairings are in this part.

**

* * *

PART 15**

Nel looked at him, his face filled with sincerity. She could not longer find a wrap upon words.

"Is this what you were doing? This Ring?"

Cliff nodded to her, waiting for her answer.

She looked around, trying to read all the faces with eyes right upon her and Cliff. Her face tinged a red, more unsure then ever.

* * *

Mirage nearly broke down and cried beneath her strong and serious visage. She silently bit her lip, not sure what to think anymore. She had thought about Cliff and now he had asked Nel for her hand in marriage. 

_'I thought…How could you do this to me? All those things and everything we've gone through. I didn't…I should have known.'_

She released her grip upon Peppita but Peppita did not move for she was surprised very much herself.

* * *

Albel's furious red eyes, penetrated the very irises of Nel, his upper lip twinged. His breath came out slow and heated, his claw doing the same as it folded and unfolded, trying to find a grip upon reality. 

His thoughts centered on Nel and Cliff, especially the fact that in his opinion Cliff wasn't worthy of Nel. He wouldn't have ever believed that they would go this far just to spite him; there was an anger building within him.

There was a soft tug upon his hand and he whipped around to bite off the head of whomever it was that dared touching him at this crucial moment. His eyes dipped in hatred had blinked only to stare at Sophia's soft sage eyes. She merely only looked at him and the blazing fury that was his rage had calmed. And he had become collected again.

Though he could see the panging sadness that he caused when he became angry by seeing Nel and that wave of unhappiness was the look not for him, for Fayt perhaps, not for him.

Her bottom lip was pronounced within a pout, swelling soft as more internal sadness bore inside. Her eyebrows were knitted in such a fashion that was a look that would attempt to push away the building tears for the time being.

He took this chance to steal a touch of her lips upon his own, by bring her to face him. He guided her arms around his neck, using his claw to tilt her chin to face him. He bent down, slowly pressuring her lips while she tenderly held back on a thin string that was so small, that he would protect.

Albel slipped his arms around her slender waist, bringing her closer to him. He felt a single tear grace his cheek, a tear that was hers that he brushed away like it was nothing at all.

* * *

Fayt had been searching for Sophia and knew exactly when she had entered. He first assumed that Albel had found her and there was some point of convincing to return but immediately he noticed their joined hands. 

He passed it off as nothing, just as Sophia being who she was and the way she used that gesture toward everyone. But now that he had been watching the two, their joined lips had started as surprise but grew into angry confusion.

_'What did Albel do to her? She was so innocent and sweet; she was mine. It's not her fault. Albel must have forced her. Why would he do this to poor Sophia? He never liked her before. Why now? He always had Nel but Nel knew Cliff was better for her then Albel was. But Sophia was so smart, how could she not know? Even Nel knew that Albel was bad news._

_Sophia…what did he do to you? You're kissing someone else; you're not supposed to kiss anyone other then me. You were meant for no one else and as children you would always cling to be around me, but now you're so far away and I can't reach you. You're slipping away…oh please Sophia…come back to me…'_

* * *

In Nel's look around to examine the faces of all depending on her answer, she saw Albel. Not only that but she had been quickly replaced by of all women, Sophia. Her eyes widened and her hand gripped into a fist at her side and she couldn't look away. 

No one would have noticed Albel and Sophia if everyone had not been watching Nel so intently to see that she was absorbed in some scene in another direction. They all turned to see Lord Albel, Albel the Wicked, kissing a girl in full public view.

Cliff had turned his head and cringed to see Sophia and what she was doing and of all people expected, Albel's lips pressed upon hers. His face pulled in to a look of grotesque disgust.

* * *

And the silence was only canceled when Maria laughed, "Now, it's time. Everything's ready. Fayt, you neglected to tell Sophia that this would happen upon this alignment of galaxies in the universe, today." 

Fayt blinked, taking his gaze off Sophia and looked at Maria, "What?"

Sophia broke her kiss with Albel, turning to look at Maria. She held onto Albel's hand for ground so that she would not fall, "Maria? I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Today, at this moment, the universe in the form of a special symbological circle. Though no one should be affected, since the three of use contain a symbol permanently genetically inside of us, we are. The symbol is a combination of the three of ours, one that will kill the weakest of the three. That person is you, Sophia."

Fayt pointed out, "Wait…Maria! We weren't sure that it was even going to be her. It could be one of us!"

Sophia fell back, leaning against one of the columns. Albel let Sophia down comfortably upon the floor.

He stood up, "Worm, what have you done to her?"

"It has merely begun. Soon I should be feeling stronger and Fayt will join me at my side so that our power may increase. This alignment happened at our birth so that they were able to put the symbols in and now it has occurred again to be taken out or kept. And I choose to take yours, it may kill you but we were never clear upon those effects if one were to 'hypothetically' do so."

"Maria, you can't do that! You can't take her strength on purpose, that's not right. And I won't join you."

Maria looked at Fayt, her hand outstretched towards him. Her eyes flickered with a familiar burning look that she had used through out the entire return trip to Elicoore II.

Fayt nodded, "Maria, I will join you and your power so that we may rule. Sophia, my great apologies but your death is a necessity if you don't come with us."

Maria glared at him, cursing Fayt's mercy especially when it came to a certain soft brunette. She was going to drain Sophia of whatever little power she had to increase her own. She wanted to be at the same level of Fayt so they would be completely compatible. She found that taking Sophia's force was more convenient then any other thing to do, Sophia would die and Fayt would be forced to go to the closest thing and she would be more powerful. She won either way.

She walked toward Sophia with disdain, her hand already starting to seethe with the symbol of alteration, glowing in her palm.

Sophia mumbled, "No…I can't…it's not right." Her voice sounded like a weak tone, echo of her normal whine.

Albel stepped in front of Sophia, "If anyone's going to have her power, it's me." He growled at Maria, drawing his katana quickly and leaning into the ground. The curved metal was swift with anger but had not seemed to affect Maria at all.

And for a brief moment he was confused, but in the next it had become clear to him. A brief burst of red flooded the area; the darker shade was his own. Just as the pain excruciating, he heard the lessened stoic words of, "Dimension Door."

And he lay limp, against one of pedestals, his body weak and unable to move, "Damn you worm."

His crimson eyes drew to Sophia who had a hand, touching her forehead. Maria of who it belonged to was searching her body for the gene, taking her life slowly in the process. He groaned softly, his vision blurring until the pain was gone.

Nel ran towards him, "Albel!" She cried out to him, slowly making a healing symbological spell that only sealed his wounds and no more. She gently caressed the top of his hair, slowly brushing through with her fingers.

Cliff walked towards Fayt, "Now, I don't know what's goin' through your head but I'm gonna stop you right now." With his gauntlets in handy he stood in front of Fayt.

Mirage sauntered to his side, muttering to him through the tears spilling from her eyes, "Like old times?" She had her fists up, her back turned to him while she faced the direction of Maria.

There had been a power increase in the two melee fighters, a soft giggle commentary, "And don't forget me!" Peppita had spun in the background, laughing, "Another battle!"

Adray accompanied Clair out, "The guests need a real guardian, that's me. You guys can handle them."

Roger following closely behind, "Yeah! With all the training that I've given you, this should be no problem." He said, winking at them and scuttling off at Adray's and the guests' heels.

Mirage quickly jumped in the air, her feet moved quickly to slap away Maria from Sophia's near death. She landed with ease; she held her position, just daring Maria to come forward.

Peppita smiled, continuing her dance, skipping over to Nel for a moment.

Nel had bits of water fleeing from her eyes as she murmured, "Albel…come on. Get out of there, we could really use your help."

But Albel stayed motionless in the pool of pain that was his blood.

Cliff had started his pelt of punches upon Fayt, but Fayt under his tutelage was able dodge every single attempt at a hit. "Damn you, kid. When'd you get so good?"

"I've watched you fight before. I know exactly what you're going to do." With an air of smugness he said.

Fayt held his palm out, sending waves of electricity through Cliff but Cliff was able to stand his ground for the time being, though slowly swaying now.

Cliff's moves became sluggish, and he swung his blade overhead, almost smirking, "I used to think you were so much more powerful. I looked up to you but you're just weak."

He stopped; using a brief moment he paused to gather enough momentum for the finishing blow.

Cliff used this, using his upper body strength to fling his two legs upwards at Fayt's chest. He made contact, sending him flying through the air.

"That move, I learned from my partner, Mirage."

Fayt, wiped the blood from his lips, "No…" He mumbled, "I'm not going to lose to you." White wings erupted from his back, the large circular pattern that all recognized to be destruction had appeared from the tip of his head to around his body.

He sent the enter blow towards Cliff, passively angry. And Cliff, fell back, in a near death state against the wall. Albel was only a few feet down from his point.

Mirage turned back to glance at them, "No Cliff!" She called out but her voice was cut short by Maria's shot at her cheek.

"Don't turn around." She said, running up to Mirage quickly. A blue luminescent shadow followed her legs, kicking Mirage upwards. She pulled out her gun quickly, aiming at her limp body, shooting her directly into the wall, nearest Cliff. "It distracts you making you vulnerable."

Mirage mumbled, taking Cliff's hand in her own, "I failed you." Her eyes closed, too. Cliff turned his head lightly to her, watching her head loll. He laughed softly, though it hurt him to do so, "Ya know, I always did love that about you. All about the job, but you didn't fail me. I failed you…"

Peppita laughed, nervously, "Uh oh…"

Maria had completely disregarded Peppita, not caring about such a weak force. She returned to take the rest of Sophia's life.

Fayt held Peppita still, making sure she didn't try to aid the three or call for any help whatsoever.

Suddenly Maria felt a dead weight, pin her back to the ground. Her eyes were slashed, blood slipping down her cheeks, "You should taken your own advice."

Nel was angry; "I'm going to kill you for hurting Albel."

Fayt blinked, "Peppita, could you tell me why I was holding you again?"

"It was just a game of cops and robbers. You were a robber and now you're a cop again. We have to get the last one, she's over there; it's Maria, she's playing, too."

Maria held her bleeding eyes, Nel standing up to look at Fayt, "She seems to have been controlling you emotions with her eyes though I don't quite understand how."

He nodded, "Ah…" He didn't smile while he did the last of his work. He grabbed Maria's collar, his hand lingered over her body while he waited for the charged time it took to use this spell. "Explosion," was the last he said before finally dropping Maria's limp and deathly damaged body.

Nel sighed, walking over to Albel who had stopped breathing, "Albel…you shouldn't have had to do that. It was my fault…I wish I could have told you that I loved you sooner."

Peppita checked the pulses of Mirage and Cliff. Mirage had died from the jagged rock her back had landed on and loss of blood. And many of Cliff's major organs were too damaged beyond repair. Mirage had taken Cliff's hand but it looks as if Mirage's hand had gone limp but Cliff still held on.

Fayt checked over Sophia. Her breath was ragged, living on the last moments of her life. He stood over her, brushing away her bangs, "I wish things could have been different between us."

Sophia's hand weakly came up to brush his hand, "Don't worry Fayt. Just don't worry." She said, smiling at him one last time.

And he had bent over, giving her one last parting kiss, that he could never have given her earlier before she eternally parted with him.

* * *

A/N: I've decided that in a few parts, this story will be completed by I'm debating with myself to continue a sidestory based completely on AlbelxSophia. Either a continuation of this one or just a new one out of the blue. I'm ending this story because no one likes it very much anymore so I might as well put more time into other things. Or I might not make a continuation at all and put all my efforts into a different story. That all depends on reactions I get at the end. 

And I actually have a one shot of AlbelxSophia, maybe it's not a one shot. When I wrote it months ago, I planned to stick it in this story but it never worked out. I don't know if I should just post it a one shot or stick it in my debating next story. If I don't put it in my next story. After I fix it up just a little, I can guarentee that it will be a one-shot because there's no use keeping so I might as well use it.

Thanks for reading, please review.


	16. Last Regrets and Revisits

Disclaimer: I don't own SOTET, it belongs to Square/Tri-Ace.

A/N: Well, this one is more tragic then anything. I'm posting a lot cause I want to finish out this story soon and I've got a plan.

**

* * *

PART 16**

Fayt walked towards the edge on the far side of the building where no one had gone. He sat alone, letting the wind wisp through his azure hair. The cold night air finally getting to him and a night unlike the many past, his mind was clear. It was void of all feelings apart from regret.

He closed his eyes, facing toward the sky, taking in the air. There was gruff voice on the inside, obviously Adray's from the manner of speaking. His words cut through the air, "Restoration."

But Fayt knew that it was stupid to hope because it was too late for her to be revived. He heard a voice from the inside, "Out of the way worms."

There was more laughter seeping into his ears, Mirage and Cliff joining those voices. They had been saved by Adray's apparent expertise. But the sweet sound he longed for did not come, though he had hopped, had waited for.

"Oh Sophia…I'm sorry. I couldn't stop her… I don't even know how Maria did what she did," he muttered beneath his breath.

"Well, she probably altered your feelings for me towards her," a soft voice whispered.

He whipped his head around, seeing the sage eyes watching him with care. "Sophia!" He cried out, standing up.

He tentatively placed his hand out, touching the soft skin, burning with warmth under his hand.

She closed her eyes and leaned against his palm as he cupped her face.

He watched in awe, taking her slowly into his arms, holding her tightly against him. "I can't believe you're ok. I love you, please don't ever doubt that in me…"

He tilted her chin towards his; bent on giving her a sweet kiss to make sure it was reality.

"Fayt, I love you, too," she murmured as his lips came towards hers.

Fayt closed his eyes and the warmth dissipated. She was gone, nothing was there but the haunting sensation of her body fitted against his. It had merely been his imagination. She wasn't there at all, never was standing next to him and never said those words of returned affection for him.

* * *

Nel watched the revitalizing Albel, returning to his life. He was returning back to her. She gazed his form, taking in a gulp of air that he had lacked before. A smile had gone to her lips, painted into a smile. 

Albel groaned, "What time is it worms?" He rubbed his eyes and shook the hair from his head. He was still in pain, but he would live.

She had jumped upon his body, planting a kiss that she had so longed for upon Albel.

* * *

"I guess this means no. But that's ok. I don't think we're that compatible anyway. Me and Mirage have got a home on Quark to go back to." Cliff said, tiredly. 

Mirage smiled at him, still gripping his, "I'm sorry Nel."

He shook his head, "Nel's a strong girl. But this does feel kinda weird, almost cliché, the girl next door was always the one for me."

She said, "I think that's the first time, I've ever heard you use that kind of word before."

"I'm not stupid, I'm just a picky_ artiste_."

* * *

Though unexpected as it was, he did no such thing to return it, merely pushing her away from him. 

There was a clear look of apathy in his eyes for her. He raised an eyebrow in angered suspicious, "Woman what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Nel blinked, "Albel…I…just thought…"

She stopped, obviously assuming too much. She had made the mistake of letting him go and he had forgotten about her now. She glanced at Cliff who seemed to be watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Cliff looked away completely, now, gripping tightly to Mirage as he shook his head that had only been noticeable by the intent gaze of Nel.

She stood up, letting a small symbological spell to return her clothes to their normal. She stiffly pulled her scarf over her mouth to resist from saying anything else that may hinder her reputation even further.

Albel watched, amused without sympathy. "Not one of us will say a word, we'll just leave this situation to your description."

Mirage and Cliff nodded, while Nel felt a little better that no one either from Aquaria or Airyglyph had seen this demeaning demonstration of rejection, on that would have severely lowered her reputation.

She took a few steps out of the way, intending to go the direction of Fayt, knowing perhaps how she was feeling since he had lost both Sophia and Maria. But she knew it was worse on him because they had both died and he had not had been able to see the truth.

* * *

"Damn that wench. Where is she off to now?" He grumbled beneath his breath. 

He scanned the area, seeing her body limp against the wall. He slowly reached her, examining her carefully. He felt her pulse that ceased to be now.

_'What the hell happened? Someone is going to severely feel my wrath. They shall be tormented with the desire to die but shall suffer at my hands. Because of this, I will make sure no one involved with this lives. I will make sure she is avenged.'_

Albel touched her head gently, letting his clawed fingers run through the still silky strands of tawny hair. He could smell Fayt's breath upon her lips, still moist but she was cold as if she had died before. And now he would cause pain to Fayt as well, for placing his lips upon her dying breath as the last thing she knew.

He glanced at the slightly moving rubble, kicking it with all his might into the next wall, imbedding it deeply within the marble.

* * *

"I'm sorry we couldn't save Sophia." 

"It's not your fault, it's mine," he said, turning to see Nel standing forlornly.

"Where's Cliff? Albel?" He asked tentatively, not really sure what to expect.

"Cliff's made a decision to be with Mirage and Albel…we don't seem to be quite compatible any longer. No one seems to be faithful…"

Fayt turned around, "I'm sorry for you. If this hadn't happened then I'm sure you and Cliff would be engaged right now. I guess I'm to blame for this as well." He sighed, watching the waves lap up upon the cliffs.

Nel took a seat next to him her arm over her propped up knee, "Yes, it does seem quite sad but this does feel freeing. Does it not? The wind with no strings attached? We do have Apris to thank for this after all."

He laughed, "Yes, praise be to Apris," he recited, much like he had known them to say constantly when they were on their journey the first time he and Cliff met Aquarians.

There was a calm serenity around the two, a connection much like that Albel and Sophia had when each had know heartbreak. The two had known loss, a mysterious thing; love can be between people that seem most unlikely.

But the two were yet to be aware of this, just finding the silent comfort.

Without thinking Nel asked, "Fayt, how about a walk on the beach? It should clear our heads."

He nodded, finding her thoughts exactly, following her lead.

* * *

Mirage spoke, "So when do we get to go home. You said it depended on what happened tonight." 

Cliff looked at her, grinning as he remember what he had said to her earlier, "We can go home now if you want."

A gracious smile spread across her face, leaning into him as they walked. She gave a soft wave to Peppita, mouthing the words of good luck to her as she turned her head back.

"Too the ship then." She said, nodding to him Cliff. Her free hand going to wipe the single tear that exited from her eyes. A last motion of sympathy for the dead girl.

He placed an arm around her shoulder, finding it best to leave Sophia in the hands of Albel. Each took one last glance at the now dead girl's body beside what was left of Maria.

"So I guess, Lieber will be sad to hear about Maria's death. You tell him about ok, Mirage? I don't want to deal with him." He said, slightly groaning just thinking about.

And the last words before they left the reception room deserted were ones all knew well to escape her lips, "Roger."

This caused an echoed back laugh from Cliff, "Yeah, none of that any more. There's no need to take orders from me because I'm not your leader anymore." And their voices faded after that.

* * *

Peppita looked over Sophia's body, clicking her tongue lightly. She cried, sobbing into Sophia's pale ivory dress that would have been so beautiful if she had not stained it with her crimson blood and died in it. 

"Sophie! It's all that Maria's fault. At least she's gone now, right?" She said, trying to sound hopeful.

Though water kept coming profusely from her eyes, she sniffed, standing straight for a moment. She realized that Adray and Roger would have been told of the news. And she might as well go, not having anything better to do, unless she was to stay and keep crying.

But she knew Sophia wouldn't have wanted her to keep crying if there was still something more to do, more to play, and of course more to laugh.

With her back straight she took her leave in the direction of where the Elicoorians had taken refuge away from the reception area. All the while, trying to prepare herself to relay the events that had just gone on from Maria's change to Maria 'and' Sophia's death.

_

* * *

'I can't believe this weak wench died. She shouldn't have died on me. I wouldn't have let her. And doesn't that maggot, Fayt love her? Shouldn't he have protected her while I was incapacitated? What kind of hero was he to her? What hero did she see in Fayt? He had done nothing more then take the glory of saving the universe even though it was with all their help.'_

He knelt down beside Sophia once more, propping her head on his lap, staring down at her closed eyes. There was really nothing he could do and for once he felt weak and the odd feeling of regret washed over him. He had lost, not only was this a great blow to his pride, but it had hit his heart and soul more then he could have ever thought. And the realization dawned upon him.

_'I love this worm, don't I? But love is for fools… Have I become one of this weak hearted scum? Why else would I feel this way? This is a strange and ignorant emptiness that I dislike. What is this pain or sensation? If this is one of those sayings that only the vermin say in their last words called heartbreak and loss of the heart. I must be sorely mistaken because that is impossible._

_I cannot love such a thing; dead now and nothing can change that. Not even if I carried a stupid piece of fresh sage, it would not help her. There needs to have been something I could have done, something that could make this different. But what is there left?'_

"I hope that worm, Maria rots in hell," he growled, loudly.

The pronounced anger in his voiced rang through out the stone. And a voice answered him.

"Do you really wish that of me? Or do you just dislike me since I stole Sophia's life for my own personal gain?"

There was more movement in the rubble that he had passed off to be more then a natural occurrence. But rising from the broken pieces of stone was indeed the one and only, known as Maria Traydor, ex-leader of the Quark.

She stood, gripping her gun. She shook her dark azure hair of dust and grime that had collected while she bided her time below, just waiting for them to leave. She would kill them one by one so that it was easier on her and take Fayt back under her control.

Albel glared at her, taking up his Katana, readying it, "This time you will die for you've done something that not even I would have wished upon my worst enemy."

* * *

A/N: What would you rather see? Albel vs Maria? Sophia vs Maria? or Albel+Sophia vs Maria? I won't continue to write the 17th part unless I get four suggetions, preferably something that doesn't come out with a tie.

Thanks for reading, please review.


	17. Favorite Wench

Disclaimer: I don't own SOTET, it belongs to Square/Tri-Ace.

A/N: MARIA RETURNS MUAHAHAHA! I hope this part was okay, cause it sounds a little tooo cliche for me.

**

* * *

Part 17**

Maria merely laughed at his attempt of insulting her, taking out her gun and aiming at his left shoulder as a playful attack.

He was ready now and dodged the crimson light soaring through the air, his swift speed, enough to make the fastest creatures envious.

"You'll have to do better then that, scum." He spat at her, "Lower then the soft Aquarian worms and I thought no one could be so low and weak that they would be no other then yourself." His tongue lashed out in harsh words.

She stood there, awaiting his attack, "Please, your move. Don't insult me with those words that are so meaningless to me."

He raised his claw, his blade alike, rushing towards her with speed that were much more then his normal. There was more then just his strength flowing through his veins, pushing his forward. It was the strength he wanted from the love that he shared with Sophia, that he hadn't been aware of when she was alive.

He raised his blade, about to slam it in front of her but he missed, jumping overhead as she slid beneath him and he turned, to slash her back.

She choked forward, turning back to him, "That was ok." That dark crimson liquid dripped from the wound upon her back but she would not be beaten.

Maria, aimed quickly and shot, hitting him between his shoulder and neck. Only missing her target just slightly.

"I miss calculated the additional speed you apparently gained just now. We'll see how you fair when I actually figure it out and I won't miss again." She said most confidently.

He smirked, "That is only what you'd like to think."

He swiped is blade against the ground twice sending two waves rushing toward her, 'Double Slash.'

She was not as quick as he was, only being able to dodge the first, only to be hit by the second. Her body rolled quickly, rising on one foot. A red line of targeted vision was pointed at Albel. She released the trigger without hesitation and hit him in the other shoulder.

He staggered, glaring, "Damn you woman." He skidded toward her, pausing for a moment to laugh at her while in close range just before his blade fell through the fabric of her clothing.

She smirked, "Yes…that hurts so much." The sarcasm dripped in her voice, the back of her uniform cutout now. Her back glowed of the black alteration symbol seething with power. The white marking of connection swirled around the edges, showing the endowment of Sophia's life force in her body.

She turned her head at him while he stopped in surprise that it had not affected her body. She lifted her gun, touching it to his temple. Her voice activating the transfer of energy into the gun, "Energy Burst." She licked her lips, smiling at the darkened effect in the skies, pushing the massive force onto Albel's body.

He was crushed beneath the force of directly aimed light pulses. He fell back upon the first wave, the second made him cringe his back into an arch. He had enough pride to naw his bottom lip so that he would not cry out in the pain.

As she walked closer to him, a slow moving large indigo, jolting sphere was shot from her weapon. It moved with inching movements before it touched his body. He was forced to the ground, he tried struggling but there was no way he could move. At first everything seemed slow and he seemed stuck to the spot.

She laughed, "Do not think about trying to escape my Gravity Bullet. It will not enable you to move as long as I have my attention upon you."

His breathing became brash filled with gasps, his lips bent in anger. The power that Maria now had was greater then any he had face; he almost feared that it may have been greater then the strength that he had with Sophia.

She sauntered up to him, "Very interesting. I see you are a live; your reputation is worth all the credit that the people have passed to you in the past. You are your name in strength." She kneeled over him, whispering in his ear, "Now, I'll make you suffer." Her last words were a breathy hiss.

He did not flinch at her words, but mumbling in his attempts to distract her, "I am suffering you maggot, the air expelled from your lips is torture enough, having to enter my nostrils."

She kicked his body, calling the small glowing bots to her whim. The buzzed around him lightly, nipping at his wounds, a taste of what minor pain was like before she gave the word.

"Radiation Bots, sulfur in-." Her voice had been cut off by other words speaking from her lips.

"No!" A soft familiar voice called. It entered his eardrums so warmly, almost a long memory that had almost disappeared.

Maria growled, "How dare you use my body!"

"How dare you take my life," the soft whine said.

If one had seen this picture, it would have seemed as if Maria had been talking to herself.

"Return to me control of my body and words." Maria commanded to herself.

"No, I read in your memory banks and everything! And I still have until dawn before I go away. So don't try and tell me what to do."

Albel tilted his head, seeing the internal battle fought. There was still time and the other consciousness was buying him more, leaving Maria defenseless and distracted. Her mind seemed torn and he would take this to his advantage.

"Just a little longer and you 'will' go away," she snarled in response. The grip upon the handle of her gun, tightening as it slipped with moistness.

He coughed, "Sophia…?"

"The one and only!" A chipper Maria voiced answer. She smiled, clasping her fist in front of her almost like triumph.

Still he looked confused, lying as he bided his time, saving his energy for a final attack that would surely finish her off with the minor help of his wench.

She laughed, but her speech sounded out echoing from Maria's tone, "I'll explain later, promise. Just win, please."

Maria reiterated her control over her body, "Sophia will you shut up and leave my body be. You may do as you wish with your own but in mine you will not act in such a shameful manner."

Her arm fell down from the tightened fist that Sophia had so done.

She fought for control of the body once more but Maria in her own body seemed so much more difficult. She was loosing and she gave as much time to Albel as she could but now there was almost nothing left and she would have to wait until she could do anything.

"Yes, good girl, just do as I say. You have no power of my body." Maria brushed her hair back, turning to the fallen form of her prey.

Albel had quickly rolled away in her distraction why speaking with herself. He was low on energy but the fury within him that he had slowly ebbed away at him was no blaring within his body. Many thoughts halted his mind; the small talk with Sophia had reminded him too much of what pain he had denied himself.

His crimson eyes had lusted for blood, desire of revenge and hatred. He knew what had to be done, he wanted what had to be done, and to avenge what was so dearly his. There was a smirk, deep within a grimace toward the mere sight of Maria now. But the knowing that she would soon get her just desserts taunted him.

He had moved silently, tactfully, placing himself just behind her without her awareness. He stepped back so that he could get higher in the air for the blow he was going to put upon her.

His speed had increased in addition to his heightened senses in this vision of blind and seething fury. This is what he would bestow upon her, his prey for what she had done to him. The long realization that it took him to find what he had was ripped from his grasp and there was no redeeming herself. And he stepped swiftly toward her form.

Maria shifted her eyes just in time to see him but a brief sage green flashed in the pupils of her eyes. Her arms went down, limp and the power glowing upon her back shined of connection over alteration.

He held his katana blade high as he leaped into the air. The force of the combined weight of the blade and falling gravity brought enough power to the edge to slice her back open.

His attack would be merciful, only giving her a pleasantly painless death, only because she temporarily housed his love's soul.

A smile that could have only been Sophia's aimed at him, nodded at what he would have to do. She would have to experience death once again, softly mouthing, "Remember me." And that was all there was before his skilled had slashed silently and quickly.

Maria's body hit the ground long after it had died. In the space, a long encrypted circle of symbology surrounded the body.

Albel moved away, standing now just outside the cold and dead body.

And the flash of light radiated, glowing off the walls. The black circle of alteration swirled, locking in the white as it sunk into the ground.

His eyes widened as he watched Sophia's consciousness slip away from him, death to her once again but this time he would cause it. He jammed the edge of his blade within the most outer edge of the pattern, standing over it.

His dark hair hid his eyes, bowed. A small tear ebbed out of his eye though he no more would fall; this was truly a first for Albel the Wicked. Even a single drop of salt water falling from his eye was more the enough to show he had actually take this person to heart.

Like water, when his tear fell upon the edge of the circle, it was absorbed like liquid, sending small waves into the other parts of the seen ivory circle.

The ebony hissed at the tear, slinking away from the tint until it had completely separated. The pale circle edged to go beneath the original form of which the consciousness originated. Sophia's body laid, the rays of light reflecting off her form.

The darkness had sunk and Maria's body lay limp on the ground, the true color of human blood seeped from her body.

And the body breathed; the light dissipated; and the wounds wracked upon the form were too, now alive and exiting from her body. She was dying.

And now he would have to relive her death once again…

Albel's head rose, turning to leave. A voice called out to him.

"And your not even gonna help your favorite wench?" Was spoken to him, a laugh expelled from her lips followed by a cough of tired fatigue and pain.

He did not turn, now knowing the true feeling of paranoia that one must feeling of hearing voice after one's loved one has died. He mumbled, "So this is denial… How aggravating."

"I am certainly not!" She said, trying to get him to turn. She was really going to die again if he wasn't going to help her.

He started to walk away, "Just leave me alone. I don't want to hear your voice anymore. It's admittedly painful to listen to because your dead..."

She took a last conscious breath to speak to him, "Please…Albel…turn around. I love you…"

Her eyes closed, watching him step away in disbelief of her life.

Albel walked down the marble steps, "Bah, worm…died." Though a haunting feeling of regret tugged at him. That voice sounded so real, but it would not keep his heart void of feeling that she was now dead.

He walked back, going to check, just to convince himself that Sophia was dead on last time.

He saw her form, leaning her head to one side. Curious though, he walked up and noticed that she was still warm, though should have been cold. Her head was propped against the wrong side then, which it had been originally. He put his ear beside her head and her breathing was soft but slowing by the moment.

"Damn it. Wench was alive and now she's going to die once more. This Apris god or what not must make a decision on which to keep her alive or not."

Her eyes fluttered a bit, mumbling, "Took you long enough." A cough coming to her lips, blood staining the edge of her dress.

He picked her up, "Woman, where did you put your staff?"

She had gone silent, which worried him more now that she would not speak. Her body was loosing heat quickly. He moved back to Arias, knocking on the many doors of the headquarters that was once for the Crimson Blade.

A subordinate answered and Albel gruffly said, "Get a doctor, she's dying! NOW! OR I shall have you life."

They quickly took her in, putting her in a bed and tending to her wounds. A symbological doctor walked in.

Albel paced outside the door, waiting for an answer. Hours passed but he would not sit, nor would he notice the time until someone came to tell him of the news of her condition.

Various doctors would come in and out until finally one stopped. She held out papers of different patients, reading off Sophia's condition.

"Sir, I'm sorry. We are doing all we can be she's not going to make it. We're sure she's going to die in the process and we might have to perform something quite dangerous…but there is always some good news…"

"What is it!" He cut her off, asking of urgency.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... I still like the idea of killing off Sophia... Thanks for the reviews. I luff you all. By the way, hope you liked the cutoff. I'm almost 3/4s through the next part so WOO for me.

Thanks for reading.


	18. A little cold?

Disclaimer: I don't own SOTET, it belongs to Square/Tri-Ace.

A/N: There's a little humor in the beginning. This is the longest chapter and made 5 pages.

**WARNING: This part contains all _AxS_ AND a _semi-descriptive lemon/smut._ It is also semi-angsty at the end. And this is 'not' the last chapter. Ok, now that you know this, you may go on.**

**

* * *

PART 18**

The doctor, mumbled, "We might have to cut open her womb to take out the baby. This is a task not performed by most and most women do not survive but there is a good chance the child will live."

"What the hell? How can this be?" He growled menacingly at the woman standing before him.

"Mr. Ivyn, please accept our deepest condolences for your wife."

He pushed the woman down, "Maggot, that is not my wife, I am not Mr. Ivyn, nor is that the right patient. You imbecilic fool."

She stumbled, mumbling apologies, "Albel Nox!"

He opened the door gruffly, not caring whether she was being sutured or not. "Tell me what's going on!"

Sophia was lying on a bed. She smiled when she saw him barge him, though still weak.

Another female doctor, recognized to be a woman he had captured before.

Tynave said, "Yes, she seems to be doing fine. She will have to take it easy for awhile."

"Get out, all of you!" He growled.

They shuffled out with haste, leaving only a broken Sophia before him.

"You don't have to be so harsh on them. They did help me after all," She smiled, saying.

He towered over her body that was covered by blankets. Her shoulders bare, implying what she wore beneath.

His face hovered over her, "Would you like to know how much of an annoyance you are?"

She leaned far into her pillow, softly saying, "Depends is it good…?"

"I'll tell you…" He licked his lips, bending further down to press his lips against hers, nipping the bottom lip.

She yelped a bit at the pain, but returned to press her lips against his nonetheless. Her hand carried to his cheek, healing him with a light blue touch of her hand. The basic spell did not make use of her staff that merely amplified her power.

He trailed his tongue slowly to her shoulder, biting it with the canines of his mouth, "You shouldn't have done that."

She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, "Why not? You were hurt."

He smirked into her collarbone, "Now you will know the most pleasurable painful chaos."

Her eyes widened, "But!"

He placed a clawed finger to her lips, murmuring, "You owe this to me. There's no turning back now…"

She opened her lips, letting the sharp weapon into her mouth, sucking on it softly.

A motion so innocent, like a little child with a lollipop. He wondered what else might fit within that sinless mouth of hers…

He watched so amused, erotic as it was, small ideas popped within his mind. He would discover new uses for that claw.

He climbed over her, his knees, pinching her waist. The blanket formed tightly to her body, revealing nothing but the gently sloping curves of her body. The nipples of her breasts were starting to perk up at the pressed blanket.

She was timid to the feeling of stiffness, his lower body produced. Even before he held her to that spot, she noticed how strained he had become.

He slowly peeled the blankets from her body without much of a fight. And slowly her body was revealed to him. With the first sign of her female anatomy, pointed from the deep coldness that suddenly enveloped them.

He bent low, slipping the bud between his teeth, gently lapping the soft skin up. His free hand gently cupped the untouched breast, massaging it within his long fingers. His clawed hand still pulled down the blanket steadily, is mouth eventually attending the other dry point.

Her lips moaned softly of pleasure that she had not known before, her body, writhing beneath him. This sensation that was knew to her but she figured this would be a time of many new moments for her.

He threw the blanket off her, gazing at her thin, slender form. Her resisted the urge to ravish her immediately but oddly feeling different then when he wanted to immediately take with others, he would savor this time with Sophia. He would make sure this; her first time would be one that she remembered.

She watched him work with the most top-profession skill levels, knowing exactly where he was going. She had read her set of books on this kind of thing but never knowing the true extent of what a man could really do, what she may feel.

She murmured, unhappily. Her voice whimpered as she watched him.

He looked up at her pout that seemed to lure in into her trap, now that he had seen it, he would give her anything she asked. He whispered out almost incoherently, "Hm…what is it?"

"It's not fair."

He moved his body, directly over hers, staring at her in the eyes.

He only saw a mischievous glint in her eyes before he was rolled onto his back and she had sat upon his waist.

Her lips had pressed against his, he immediately responded to, opening her mouth with his tongue. They touched, her more tentative and his forceful. He was aggressive against hers, while they danced, entwining.

With little of his awareness, she was able to slip off his indigo top and light armor. Her hands glided over the sculpture that was his body. Slowly her fingers crept lower, into the fabric of his skirt.

She gently touched his erection, surprised at how hard and he had become.

He smirked into the kiss, muttering, "Like?"

She dared herself to actually grace him with her presence but now she wasn't sure where to go. Her hand hovered over his length but decided against touching it once more.

She put her hands on his waist, slowly rubbing the skin, going downwards with care. She didn't press very hard but just grazed the warmth of his skin with a light feeling.

She worked around his manhood, placing only bits of tension around it. She softly pressed points upon him and around his firm thighs.

He groaned, snapping at her to continue. His body softly shook at her touch, but not even feeling his entire form yet. His impatience for her to continue more was made obvious when he gripped her hand, and started to move toward his cock.

Her hands slowly stroked him, fingers gripping him gently. Her hand massaged the entire form. She didn't know what made men happy, especially in this area, and she began with the soft tapping upon his head, trembling.

The soft touch of her hand was nothing he had thought. She knew her skin was soft but against his lower member, he wanted so bad to feel what it was like inside her if her hand had been so gentle, however her hand still did not keep steady.

He gasped, noticing that when he did so, her hand had seemed to become more comfortable with him. He growled in the response, knowing would revenge soon enough.

She dared herself remove his skirt, continuing to pet him, hope that his groaning was out of pleasure and not irritation. Her hand could be kept steady, squeezing softly upon his tender skin, trying to hide her giggles.

He grabbed her wrist, pinning her on the other edge of the bed so that she was underneath him once more.

"Did you think you could get away with that?" He sneered. "Maybe I should teach you a few things about what skill is."

She tried to soften to intake of air, whimpering softly to what unknown he was talking about. But she nodded nonetheless.

His claw traveled down her bare stomach to the edge her waist, slowly running the surface between the inner of her legs. He parted them, just as he caressed her thigh.

Sophia yelped softly, the cold metal, surprising her. The rush of icy tension in her legs caused her to lean her legs together to keep the warmth but the sharp digits of his claw stopped her from doing so.

"Are a little cold?" He asked, just above a whisper.

She nodded, biting her lip through a small pout that she could not help but express.

A dark looked entered his eyes, he lifted her legs upon his shoulders, letting his cheek run down her leg, slowly moving around the fleeting warmth of her inner thigh. He continued, leaning further in. He placed his mouth at her folds; letting his tongue part them as slowly let it flit over the edge of her clitoris.

She opened her mouth to scream but bit down on the edge of her thumb to keep herself quiet. She couldn't quite comprehend the feeling of strange warmth slipping into her, her free hand played with the tips of his hair.

Though it was something she decided she liked, her legs started to close up, slightly fearing this new touch. Her mind was dazed with such a foreign notion but her voice had slipped up and moaned softly of this. She wondered what this kind of thing had felt like but never actually dared herself to wander far in her thoughts.

Inwardly he could only imagine what he was doing to her. He held her legs open so that she didn't struggle as much as she looked to be attempting.

He filled her, feeling the soft moistness of warmth already seeping from her. Letting his tongue soak up the juices that were seeping from her body he smirked, mumbling, "Very intriguing."

She started to get quite squeamish of what he was doing to her and she writhed, not sure if it was pleasure or torment. She tried to move away but because of him, she was held firmly in place to only feel more torture. The weight in her lower body became strained for the moment, anxious.

She whimpered, trying to get him to stop but through his rough actions, she could only yelp softly between gasps.

His tongue receded and returned with twice the speed. The swiftness with his tongue could only be measured against this true agility, which was surprising to none and especially not to her.

Within a few moments, she felt her body tense up and she arched her back, pressing her head backwards far into the pillow. And the sudden relax hit her quickly with immense waves of what could only be called pleasure.

Albel had licked up the all the juices that ran down her leg, slowly, letting his tongue linger upon the soft skin. He appeared above her, using his claw to bend the back of her neck, biting the edge of her neckline.

The metallic fingers ran down her shoulder, causing her to shiver.

Giddy, she whispered, "That…was…"

"Hm?" He asked, a smug expression on his face, predicting the response.

Her daring surprised her, "So that's what erotic is. That's better then anything I can imagine."

He licked her ear, "I can think of a few things…"

He set his body above hers, his cock at the tip of her now moist entrance. His body murmured, "Now…this will hurt…"

She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. She laced her arms around his neck, gripping tightly to him, her ankles curved around his body.

He meant to begin slowly but his nature was against this, slamming into her body with force. His hand moved around her mother to stifle her scream, gazing at her. Though his body protested for him to continue, he did pause, asking through his eyes if she was all right.

Her eyes watered, nodding into his palm. She could feel the warm blood trickling down her leg, but tried not to pay attention to this.

He paced himself, slowly rocking her body with his own, going in deeply before quickly removing himself from her body.

She gripped him and quickly the pain became much more then that. Her mouth opened to a squeal at first but moaned when she found his paced sped up.

He grunted, not glancing down until just then, he saw the warm vermilion fluid. And his mind became blinded with the color, pressing his body against hers more roughly, almost angrily.

She felt a scream building up in her throat but the sound was still blocked by Albel's hand over her mouth. She shook her head, finally biting into his hand, releasing her mouth.

She gasped for air, "Albel!" She whined, tears, welling up.

She looked at him but his expression was morphed in to a darkened gaze. Though he still looked to be himself, the glint of maliciousness was of great prominence. She hadn't been shaken by much anymore since the start of two years before, but now… she trembled.

He blinked, not seeing anything but until his name whispered from her voice, was he able to see. He saw her writhe beneath him but not the way he imagined.

She was trying to get away from him, and he saw fear in her eyes. He didn't release her, just watching in surprise. He bowed his head mutter, "I…" But nothing came from his voice; just a horse sound of his mouth gaped, opening and closing.

He closed, not being able to convey his thoughts in to words. Still, he couldn't bring himself to let her get away. His mind was the only that had stopped; his body ached for more, to be pleased. He stilled himself, leaving himself, fully within Sophia.

She whimpered and cried. Her hands had dug into his skin, trying to get away from him. Her heart had sagged and she couldn't understand what was going on, just that she needed to go and flee from him.

This wasn't supposed to be how she had her first time, she wanted something special but she was truly afraid. But when stopped, she winced, trying to resist glancing at him. When she looked up, she saw him come back to his senses.

He bent down, holding her body to him. Still he couldn't say anything but all he could do is just hold her shivering form until she, too, stilled. His chest had a pain of regret, but all he could do now was wait to see if she forgave him.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, pressing him further into her. She let her tears flow freely.

He shook his head, gripping her more tightly, trying to keep her quiet, while he found his voice that had forsaken him.

* * *

**READ A/N**: I thought this was a well-deserved lemon for AxS since it has been the entire story and they didn't have very much. I'm not sure how descriptive it was and in my opinion, it wasn't. This took me quite a long time to write because I deleted some stuff and rewrote things. I didn't actually think it would be 5 pages. But please, I want to know if the lemon was well-written because all the other ones, I wrote were small things that I didn't put much effort or serveral pages into. Sorry if you don't like AxS and had a hard time getting through this. The next part will be something of what everyone's doing so it won't center around Albel and Sophia anymore. This was a long author's not but I felt, I needed to explain myself some. 

Thanks for reading.


	19. Enough Time Passed Yet?

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean it belongs to Square/Tri-Ace

A/N: Yeah it took me awhile. This all stuff on what's everyone doing. There's not AxS in this chapter and as I said this one is shorter then all the rest because the one before this one was longer.

**

* * *

Part 19**

"Hey babe, how far are we till we're at the ship?"

"Hm…just a little further."

The air reeked of an old forest teaming with odd creatures that stalked the shadows. They were only mere compared to the dangers these two who walked through them faced.

He yawned, stretching his arms behind his head.

She laughed, "So…Cliff…a little tired I see. You'll probably asleep the entire trip home."

He closed his eyes, leaning his head back. The words didn't even process through his skull. The only thing able to tell he was alive was the breath coming from his lips.

"You're already asleep and we're not even at the ship yet. You must be really fatigued."

_' This is quite odd. I can feel his eyes behind me and I don't know what to do. Should I be acting any different? We've been friends for so long; I don't even know how to act around him other then just taking orders from him. I know how to act around someone of his classification to me and I've thought about it for so long but…where to go from here?_

_I eventually did asked him about that letter he writing just after Luther's defeat. I mentioned to him that I saw my name and Nel's name were upon that piece of paper along with a few other phrases that I glanced at. His words were priceless._

_"Oh yeah, that old thing. I was writing to my mom. No big deal. I heard she'd been sick and she wanted to know how you were and Nel since she was convinced that I was in love with her. She had been trying to set me up with you for the longest time. It was just a few discussions of the family and when she gets sick, you just gotta tell her how you are, everything's ok, and that you love her. If ya don't, you know how she is. She gets all worried. What did ya think?"_

_That was quite embarrassing. The he did confess to me he loved me, which I couldn't agree more and tell him that I had felt the same for so long…'_

Immediately she was tackled from behind, bringing her from her thoughts, her body pinned to the ground. She cried out in surprise but shifted her body weight to roll onto the heavy form.

She twisted her arm to elbow the attacker only to find a coughing Cliff lying below her. His arms were in the air, submitting to her attacks.

"I was just trying to surprise you. No need to throw a fit."

She sat up, sitting upon his abdomen. Her blue eyes, piercing Cliff's own.

An idea suddenly sparked him, "Hey, Mirage…now that we're actually down here, we shouldn't get up. Why not have some fun?"

"We're almost at the ship, it's less then a mile. We can practically see the haul."

He moved over her body, "It is only a little over a mile but that means we can just remises here for awhile." A cocky smile graced his lips, his shinning azure hues, already begging her to stay a little longer.

She sighed, "Fine…"

* * *

The waves washed up along the shore, the footprints clear in the sand of those who walked upon the ground. The path led to voices, speaking of past memories, a clearly plutonic relationship. 

"I must say that this was bound to happen. I should have known these events would pass. I was blinded by fantasy; I should never let that happen again." Hallow words spoke, of broken hearts.

She stared into the water, leaning against the far back cliff. There was a sense of nothing else around her but her own thoughts. The few words that echoed from her partner occasionally broke her of her mind's set.

And so he was speaking again, "Yeah, at least you had some control over what happened to you."

He shook his cerulean hair, angry to annoyed. Guilt was playing him, whispering to him, mocking him.

_'If only you were strong enough, if you wanted her enough, if you loved her enough. But it was obviously not enough. That was your fault. If you had the strength to protect her, see through everything, she would be alive with you._

_You might have been able to have her, not Albel. It's your fault. Your fault. You couldn't do anything. You lost her. You could have done something. You loved her, but still just before the end, Albel had her. He stole her from you. Too late now. If you went all the way to the beginning it was your fault, you killed her._

_You could have told her but you forgot. Maria was able to convince your soul, does that mean you didn't love her enough?_

_Shut up, I loved her. I wanted to, I was trapped. Maria was too strong; I couldn't do anything. Don't ever say I didn't love her enough. She was everything to me._

_Then why didn't you tell her? You couldn't. You could never. You were always weak. Weakling. Weakling. Weakling. All you are is a weak little stupid idiot._

_…I killed her. I could have done something. I didn't do anything. I'm so dumb, even Cliff would have tried something. But I was just so stuck, I couldn't move. I am weak…'_

"I am weak. I'm nothing. If I couldn't even save my father, why did I even think I cared about her enough to save 'her.' She died because of me." He murmured, almost too softly for Nel to hear him.

"It's not your fault at all. She lived happily, that's all that matters," she spoke, trying to use her words to comfort Fayt.

She knew not really what to say in this situation, her life had been mostly business and to forget those you cared about because there were more things important, like everyone else in the world. Now because of that, she had no idea how to deal with this.

She was used to saying, 'It was for a good cause. Now that it is over, that is it. No gripping. Just go on, we must continue and not slow done.'

Her words were not enough to compel him back into sanity. His actions would become rash; drastic was the only thing that seemed left.

Fayt ran into the water head on. He dived in, taking only a single breath before he divulged his entire body beneath the surface of the breaking waves of late morning.

She watched him with curiosity, not moving very much to stop his actions. This, she knew how to handle; this was something only he could solve. But now she was alone, her eyes stuck on the point where he ducked underneath to the truth in himself.

_'Well, I will be surprise if I see him anymore. I expect that a normal person would drown himself in sadness if left alone there long enough. But Fayt is not normal by any means, but still he exists and that is his weakness._

_Maybe I should follow his lead, and just find myself again. But have I truly lost such a thing? I do not think so; I would not. The queen and all others would find that very peculiar. I shall wait; maybe I'll see him return by nightfall. If not, I shall move and leave, pronouncing him dead to the world.'_

Now there seemed little left for her, now that the small excitement was gone, Fayt doing something irrational, but again she would draw back to Cliff and Albel. What would she do now?

_'Perhaps, I should take the blame. I feel as if I led Cliff on just to spite Albel. Did I truly love either of them? I'm not sure; I've lost what that feeling was like. Perhaps, I felt it for a moment, when I wanted my past love back. Was that true or just the satisfaction of desire?_

_Never have I felt so lost, never have I felt this anxious for time to pass. Why do I feel like this? This feels so empty without someone. Maybe I should go back to the queen and work until I find another love if I am so lucky. There is truthfully nothing much to do but help the people of my country rather then just keep thinking of what I have lost. I must move on.'_

* * *

He swam far into the pure waters that used to flow from the sacred orb; just enough so that his feet could no long touch the sand. His head took one last breath and he let himself go limp, aloof in the waters so that he could only hear the loud sounds of waves underneath and his thoughts. Surrounded by only him. 

Small creatures swam past his body, occasionally not realizing his warm living body would brush against him as if he were a solid form only to scurry away in discovery that he was not such thing. He fell so deep; the very tips of the seaweed in the semi-deep water and slow current brushed against the bottom of his foot, tickling him a bit and making him fidget uncomfortably.

His eyes closed, letting himself into the darkness of his mind. There seemed to be an echo of his voice while he wandered, searching for himself. At first there was nothing there but the aching in his heart, a good part of himself but not his mind of logic that he needed to sort out his heart to this point.

Everything was thick and hazy, everything was almost tangible and harder to search through or even move through at an extremely slow rate. His mind felt swallowed up in the darkness, the wall that would not let him pass to get to his heart. In this small time, his heart had constructed a wall to shut up everything, especially the pain and others. He was going to use logic to pry it open as hard as it was, he would do so until it crumbled and he would have a clear view of where he was going.

And for a long time, his head did not break the surface of the water. There was only an anxious serene feeling that could be cut with a knife. It heavy with a mental fog; everything was in a stand still, seeming to just wait for Fayt to come out of the waters, if he was going to come out.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. (: 


	20. Precious Doll

Disclaimer: I don't own SOTET, it belongs to Tri-Ace/Square.

A/N: Yes, this is complete. What you've seen is right, but for more information on what I'm doing read the last A/Ns. Lots of angst in this one...And some things are tied up and finished, but some ties are still undone...

**

* * *

PART 20**

As she lay there within his arms, she leaned upon his shoulder; her hair was finally freed of its tight braid and was now sprawled across the ground. She put her chin up, "Why?"

He groaned, staring at her, blinking. There was a sense of emptiness, unknowing in his eyes when he clearly didn't understand her question, "Wha? Why what?"

"Just, why didn't you go back with Nel? Didn't you love her?"

And for this one moment, he came to speak out more wise the one would ever take him for, "I did love her, but there was always something holding me back from being all with her. I guess, I could say it was something in her eyes when she looked at me or even when she waited a bit too long to tell me that she loved me. It was the same way I looked at you when she looked at Albel…"

Mirage got the answer she wanted, wondering if it was enough for her. Her mind had clearly started pondering those words and felt his stare upon her and she came to the realization that he had not finished his speech. He had seen her mind distance itself while he spoke. And she nodded to him for him to continue.

"I did love her; I was attracted her; she was hot and always knew what she was doing." And suddenly Mirage didn't like where this was going and pulled back from him slightly.

This only caused him to laugh, "It's hard to explain…I had just been with her for such a long period of time, it just seemed normal but that wasn't right. I had been with you longer and couldn't help but worry about you, you know? And that night when Maria turned, I was going to ask her to marry me and almost went through with it. When she looked around, I saw Albel reflect in her eyes for the longest time and her turned fierce like she was going to say yes just to spite him. I just couldn't take it-toldja it's hard to explain but…"

He was silenced by a finger to his lips by Mirage and didn't try to speak through her finger. Cliff's gaze never left Mirage's face as she closed her eyes and gripped him tightly. Deep warmth grew inside of him, making his face turn the lightest shade of pink. He sputtered softly, trying to say something he couldn't but he stopped when she started to speak.

"Cliff, I love you." She had said it first to him and he could only embrace her tighter.

"Yeah, I love ya, too." And that was the end of any further discussion, she had her explanation and he had his love, actually more like her love.

* * *

'_Sophia, where are you? If you're really gone, please help me now.' Hhe got no answer but the empty wonderings of his mind. 'Sophia…why? Why wasn't I strong enough?' There was still nothing there but his mind zooming at an alarming rate._

_Though a small voice answered him but it was only his own, imitating something that he knew Sophia would say if she heard him talking like this,_

"_Aww, Fayt. You were strong enough; it just wasn't fair. You shouldn't let unfairness get you down. Everything will be fine and turn out just right, you'll see." And she would giggle, smiling, just trying to cheer him up._

"_Sophia, if everything turned out all right, you'd be alive but that's not possible."_

He started becoming short on breath and against his will; he came to the surface for a breath. He shook his dark blue hair, groaning and rubbing the water out of his hair but still he would submerge again.

His body glided through the water until his feet touched upon the sandy shore. He looked up and saw Nel's fleeting body just leaving. She did not turn around, just walking with her head up, defiant.

He didn't want attention, desiring more then anything to keep within the darkness so that no one would see him. He dragged his feet back to the edge of the castle and was completely overtaken by Peppita.

"FAYT! What happened? Are you ok? Did something attack you? Why are you all wet? Why are you so sad? Were you crying? Did you try to kill yourself? Have you seen any of the others?"

He would have been nicer if only his mind was not so fatigued. He merely passed her, continuing to walk through the Palmira Plains in the dark where the monsters were more frightening. He once believed that the creator was the worst that could ever happen and these beasts meant little because he had grown far strong enough to defeat them but no more then a day ago, he faced his hidden worst fear and lost to it. There was no more shame and no more fear left not that it had past and he was left broken in this state.

* * *

He coughed, not able to find any words as much as he desired to speak. He grew hot in the face, disgusted at him for his body betrayed him only when she lay with him. He was still sheathed within her small femininity, unsatisfied with his body. He felt the silken hair, chestnut that was hers, lying limply upon him. He wanted to teach his body a lesson, perhaps exhaust it until it could move no longer, but there was an ache buried deep within him to leave, a pain mentally and physically that he would not be able to sooner cope with then pressing his lips again Nel once more. 

She whispered, sleeping now. Her legs were still clasped around his body, holding him tight to her body like a lock, not exactly punishment to be forced there forever in either opinion. She rubbed her head against his body, her head was resting on his chest and at that moment, he realized how small she was. Just holding her tiny body was more like a child, only wanting attention and affection. Her hands had found their way into his though she seemed unconscious to his awareness. A smile crossed her lips.

His mouth was open, surprised. She was smiling, no doubt that she was happy even what he put her through, especially as he guessed, her first time! She had nothing to compare it to, but he assumed she knew better about intercourse. He would never stand for this lack if he was she, but this is why he wasn't her. He made a resolve to make it up to her, later on, but not now.

'_There's much to be done when she wakes, I must tell the others…They should know… so there's no time then…Wait…why should I care what the other worms do? This is my possession. I do not ever care what they do; it does not matter. I should hide away my doll eternally, never speaking of it again. Everyone thinks this wench is dead, so why would it matter? No one else would no, but me. I could kill all the doctors here and none of them could tell a single soul. Easy enough. The maggot, definitely could not know, he would take her away from me and we cannot have that…_

_But wait…when she awakens, she'll want to tell the others…She will, I know it. I will have to take her away and convince her that I've already informed them. And when they do not ever answer, she will feel forgotten and only need me. She will never know that I haven't told them, perhaps keep her with me in Airyglyph. Less people will recognize her there and everyone will just assume her to be my new toy. Ah yes, my new toy indeed, my perfect doll forever…Then I will have all the time in the world to make everything up to her…'_

His thoughts became insane, desiring her to own her more than anything. He started to make more careful and precise plans to keep her with him forever. He eventually did fade into dreams…

Sophia woke first, realizing Albel's presence still inside her. It was comforting, knowing that she wasn't alone. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, not enabling her to move very far. She saw the early morning glow and whispered to him, "Albel…get up…"

He groaned, shaking his now messy lengths of hair, "What wench?" He had dark cicles underneath his eyes, tired from his nightly planning.

She squealed, "You need to get dressed, the doctors will want to come in soon to give me breakfast. And they can't very well find you and me here…like this." She laughed out loud at this part, turning a pale pink.

At first he shrugged, holding her only tighter to him, "Fools can wait, I don't care."

She wriggled in his grip, giggling, "Get up, stop being lazy." And she received no answer from him, but she saw his lazy crimson eyes staring at her futile actions through the bottoms of his eyelids. She watched him, pouting, "Please?"

"Gah, damn you woman. Don't do that." He got up; putting on the clothing he shed, adjourning to the wooden seat across the bed.

She smoothed the sheets out a bit, tossing him a free blanket while she snuggled beneath the one she already had.

His hand had caught the soft item but was softly cut around the edges that his metal claw gripped, not that he noticed, but she did in curiosity.

The two continued to sleep until the doctors came in, making sure her body was placed over the small red stain upon the made so they would not see. And even if she had just let her self go to someone, she was still quite timid.

The pronounced her to full health, afraid to keep her any longer for they still inwardly cringed at the fact Albel the Wicked was in their midst. And left Sophia's clothes upon the bedding next to her, telling her she could leave when she awoke…

Now Albel had not gone to sleep at all, merely pretending so he could watch the doctors, making sure they could leave as soon as possible. With that he swiftly exited through the window, buying three bottles filled with odd substances, walking back through the way he left within the cramped room.

A single bottle was red, which he poured upon her clothes, burning them to nothing so there would be nothing left to find. He held her drowsy head, pouring the lighter blue bottle into her mouth. It was a drought to make her sleep like death until he gave her the other substance for her to wake. Quickly he wrapped her within the blankets, rushing to leave the town as possible, toward Airyglyph where they would hide forever… This was the plan, at least…

* * *

A/N: First thing, Rice give me the link to whatever you talking about in your last review, please.

To be continued in a story called 'Desired Possession' obviously something like that. There's going to be more smut and revolve around Albel, Sophia, and Fayt. Things could change, because Albel is becoming more insane and possessive, plus now Fayt is free of Maria and has all the time in the world to give attention and time to Sophia, when he finds out he's alive. Perhaps he'll feel the need to save Sophia from Albel. And all the while, what's Sophia thinking? Can she go back to who she originally loved and wants to save her from who she fell's for become like a princess and hero to experience that with the person who save the world or will she want to save Albel and become the hero, heroine herself?

When I write it, one will not have to read this story if they just want AlbelxSophia or FaytxSophia, but it's more advisable. I hope I will keep all you fans. I'm not exactly sure when I'm going to start it but as long as I have a cliff hanger here, I can always do something with it. Encouragement is good because I'm actually thinking about not writing that yet... I'm thinking about writing my first fanfic because I'm rewriting it and kinda getting into it... What little fans I have, thanks for reading.

I'll be sad you loose the fans I have for this if you don't like the next pairings but I love you guys anyways. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll read my next one. I luff you alls.


End file.
